Gotham High: Freshmen
by YourNeighbor306
Summary: Used to be just 'Gotham High'. So the Team are normal teenagers who go to Gotham High, some of the Justice Leaguers are teachers at that school. Rated T. Starring: Dick and Babs.
1. ID's

**Gotham High**

Student ID:

Name: Barbara "Babs" Gordon.

Class: Freshmen.

Parents: Jim and Siena Gordon.

Student ID:

Name: Richard John "Dick" Grayson.

Class: Freshmen.

Parents: John and Mary Grayson – living with Bruce Wayne (adoptive father).

Student ID:

Name: Wallace "Wally" West.

Class: Junior.

Parents: Rudy and Mary West – living Barry Allen (Uncle).

Student ID:

Name: Artemis Crock.

Class: Junior.

Parents: Lawrence "Crusher" and Paula Crock – living with Oliver Queen (Father Figure).

Student ID:

Name: Connor Kent.

Class: Junior.

Parents: Clark and Lois Kent.

Student ID:

Name: Megan Morse.

Class: Junior.

Parents: Sam and Julie Morse– living with John Jones (Uncle).

Student ID:

Name: Kaldurahm "Kaldur" Durham.

Class: Junior.

Parents: Calvin and Shalaina Durham – living with Arthur Curry (Father Figure).

Student ID:

Name: Roy Harper.

Class: Senior.

Parents: Roy Harper Sr. – living with Oliver Queen (adoptive father).

Student ID:

Name: Zatanna Zatara.

Class: Freshmen.

Parents: Giovanni Zatara.

Teacher ID:

Name: Bruce Wayne.

Subject: Mathematics and Martial Arts.

Teacher ID:

Name: Clark Kent.

Subject: Gym Teacher.

Teacher ID:

Name: Diana Prince.

Subject: Medical Science.

Teacher ID:

Name: Barry Allen.

Subject: Chemistry.

Teacher ID:

Name: Hal Jordan.

Subject: Aeronautics.

Teacher ID:

Name: Arthur Curry.

Subject: Marine science.

Teacher ID:

Name: John Jones.

Subject: Languages.

Teacher ID:

Name: Oliver Queen.

Subject: Archery.

Teacher ID:

Name: Giovanni Zatara.

Subject: Magic History (How to perform Magic Tricks).

Teacher ID:

Name: Dinah Lance.

Subject: Guidance Counselor.


	2. First School Days

**Hi, just wanted to remind you that this is a rated T story, just in case one of you didn't notice that.**

* * *

"Good morning, welcome back to school" the principal Bruce Wayne welcomed the teenagers in first day of school.

"School is back… yay" the ginger headed Junior said sarcastically to his friend.

"Yeah well, at least we'll see them today" the other red headed senior said.

"Oooh yeah, finally" Wally said.

"There they are" Roy said pointing to two freshmen standing together.

They ran to them to say Hi.

"Hey, what's up?" Roy said as they reached them.

"Hey Roy, Hey Wally" The two said.

"Finally, the gang is back and better than ever" Wally said.

"This is gonna be so astrous" the boy said.

"This year is gonna rock" the red headed freshmen girl said.

A group of cheerleaders walked by them and one red headed of them but wasn't wearing the uniform and her clothes were wet, face palmed then said "Hello Megan, this means I'm on the team".

Wally then zooned out for a minute not realizing he was staring at them, not like he was going to deny it any way.

"Who are they?" Dick asked.

"The cheerleaders, that's May, Jane, Sevan, Kelley, Sabrina, Stella and I have no idea who she is" Roy explained.

"That's Megan Morse, a new junior chick" Wally said.

"Oooh don't worry, Wally knows all about her" Babs said teasing and Roy and Dick chuckled.

"Hahaha very funny Barb" Wally said sarcastic.

"I know I am" Babs said.

"Well, if you wanna know…" Wally started but Roy interrupted.

"And we don't" Roy said.

"She is perfect for me, and you'll see" Wally said ignoring negative Roy.

"How is that?" Dick asked not believing.

"Simple, red heads like red heads" Wally said.

"By that logic, you would be dating Barb" Roy said ignoring the twitch that Dick had as he said it.

"NO" Wally jumped to Roy in disagree.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Babs asked offended.

"No offence Barb, your hot and all, but your Dick's chick" Wally said.

"I'm not his chick" Barb said as Dick said "She's not my chick".

"Yeah, whatever" Wally and Roy said in disbelieve.

"She's way out of your league" Dick said.

"What? No" Wally said.

"Besides, I thought she is dating that Connor something dude" Roy said.

"The guy who hates everything?" Wally asked.

"Yep" Roy said.

"Nah" Wally said.

"Guys, you are starting to sound like all those Gossip Girls who appear at T.V." Babs said.

"Are NOT" Wally protested.

"Sure" Babs said sarcastically.

"Hey, next week Bruce is going on a business trip, and Alfred is in England, so…" Dick started.

"We'll have the manor to ourselves on that weekend" Wally cut him off.

"Yeah" the four said.

"Man, it's great that Bruce is always away on business, but I wish if his trips would be during the week not the weekend" Wally whined.

"Didn't you get the memo? Math teachers NEVER miss a day of teaching" Roy said joking.

"Wow, lucky us" Wally said sarcastic.

"Hey, who are they?" Babs asked pointing her head to a group with a red headed girl, a Blondie sitting in one's lap, a huge dark hared guy, a short guy, a Goth chick and a guy sitting next to them and alone at the same time "They have been staring at us for the last five minutes".

"The red head is Pamela Isley, the Blondie is Harleen Quinzel or Harley, the guy she is sitting in his lap is just called the Joker, no one knows his real name, the huge one is Bane, the Shorty is Oswald Cobblepot, the Goth is Selina Kyle and the last one is Victor Fries, they are a bunch of bullies at this school" Roy explained.

Pamela and Selina stood up and walked to them and the others quickly followed.

"So, I hear you are the principal Bruce Wayne's son" Pamela said.

"Uuuhh, Warden actually" Dick answered politely.

"Whatever, you shouldn't be hanging out with these losers, want to come sit with us?" Pamela asked chewing her gum and looking at him flirtatiously, and Babs jumped a little at that, but no one noticed.

"Losers? My friends are NO losers, and I won't sit with ya, I'd rather sit with my friends any time" Dick said in defense.

"Whatever, let's go guys" Pamela said then left with everyone following except for Selina who winked at Dick then left and Babs would have hit her at that moment if it wasn't for Roy and Wally.

"Don't kill her now, there are too many witnesses" Wally whispered to her and she relaxed.

"Shit" Babs mumbled under her breath.

The bell then rang; the four looked at each other then spread to their classes.

"Alright guys, I just want you to know, I'm Bruce Wayne, I'm the principal and Math teacher but here I'm a Martial Art teacher, and you will do what I ask, got it?" Bruce explained the rules in first class to Dick and Babs' freshmen class and they nodded.

"Alright first up you" Bruce said pointing to Gordon and she smirked at this, "You will go against you" he pointed to another kid called Sam Young, and he got up.

The fight started and Babs was clearly beating the crap out of him, Dick was looking at the fight, well mostly at Babs, he was studying her moves, how she ducks every hit gracefully and punches with all her strength and still looked gently fabulous.

"You like what you see Dickie-Bird?" a familiar voiced shock him back to reality and he jumped a little at that, then looked behind him and saw to ginger headed demon like creatures behind him, _of course Wally and Roy would use that against me later, I have the best friends ever_ he thought.

"What are you two doing here?" Dick asked.

"Oooh, juniors and seniors are starting this new project and they want to test it first, it's where we take a freshman and take him in, me and Wally choose you and Barb" Roy explained.

"Meaning we will get to bug ya an extra class in school each day and a full hour at home" Wally said.

"Great, just… great" Dick said sighing.

"Come on, why so bummed? Is it because of us? 'Cause you weren't like this when we came, is it because we took your mind and stares off Barb?" Wally said teasing.

"I wasn't staring at her" Dick said in defense.

"Then why were you drooling?" Roy asked.

"I wasn't" Dick protested.

"Tell that to you lips" Roy said again, and Dick putted a hand on his lips, _oooh no, I WAS drooling, this is something they will remind me of over and over again_ Dick thought.

"Relax, it's not like we are going to tease you about it 'til the rest of your life" Wally said teasing, _Here it comes_ Dick thought.

"Oooh wait, we will" Roy said, _And here it goes_ he thought again.

The class went south from there as Roy and Wally were teasing him as always about her, but finally the bell rang and it was lunch time, and they headed for the Cafeteria.

"Hey, what were those two doing in class?" Babs asked.

"Apparently, they are taking me and you in as part of a project" Dick said sighing.

"So more time with them?" Babs asked sarcastic.

"Basically" Dick answered.

"Hey there they are" Babs pointed to them as they paid for their food; they went and sat down next to them.

"Hey, what's up?" Wally asked first.

"The ceiling" Babs answered quickly.

"The sky" Roy said next.

"You, tall people" Dick said pouting and the three laughed at what he said.

"Don't worry Shorty, you'll have your growth… someday" Roy joked.

"Oooh don't worry, I will and when it will happen I would be taller than all of ya" Dick said.

"Keep dreaming, kid" Wally said.

"Hey who is that?" Babs asked pointing to an African-American blond dude walking alone in the Cafeteria.

"Kaldurahm, he transferred to the school last year, but he doesn't talk to anyone" Roy explained.

"Let's call him to sit with us" Babs suggested and before anyone could protest she raised a hand and called "Hey, Kaldurahm, come sit with us".

He looked at all the four of them from far and when he didn't respond Babs got up and went to get him.

"Barb?" Wally and Roy said in surprise.

"What? I love being social" Babs said then got up.

"She is like that" Dick said and then Babs showed up with Kaldurahm.

"I do not wish to intrude" Kaldurahm said in polite and tried leaving but Babs held his hand by the wrest.

"Nonsense, we want you here" Babs said and he sat down next to Roy.

"Hey, I'm Wally, this is Roy; Dick and…" Wally started.

"I can introduce myself, I'm Barbara but call me Barb" Babs said.

"Hello, my name is Kaldurahm but call me Kaldur" He said.

"Why were you alone?" Roy asked.

"I did not find anyone to sit with" Kaldur answered.

"Well Kaldur, you won't have to worry about that anymore, 'cause from now on your place is right here with us" Dick said.

"Thank you, fellows" Kaldur said.

A guy then came to them and said "Hello voters, I'm Harvey Dent, how about I say that I can make your school dreams come true?"

"Hey Harvey" Dick said.

"Hey, what up, Dick?" Harvey said.

"Nothing much, you can count on my voice Harvey" Dick said.

"Thanks Dick" He said.

"Hey what are old friends for?" Dick said.

"Thanks, what about the rest of you?" He asked.

"I'm voting for you" Babs said.

"Yeah me too" Wally said.

"That makes us three" Roy said.

"And you?" Harvey asked Kaldur.

"Of course my friend" Kaldur said.

"Thanks Buddies" Harvey said then left.

"He is already looking for voters? School hasn't begun for a week" Babs said.

"Well you know Harvey, he likes everything to be perfect so he won't delay a thing" Dick said.

"That does sound like him" Wally said.

The day went normal after that, and Kaldur hung out with them later.

Roy came to school next morning cursing and swearing, something about being replaced.

"Fuck Oliver, and fuck her too" Roy mumbled.

"Wow, what gotten you in a bad mood this morning?" Dick asked.

"Did someone wake up on the wrong side of bed this morning" Wally teased.

"Not in the mood for jokes, West" Roy said.

"Well what gotten you in your mood?" Babs asked.

"HER" Roy growled and pointed to a blond girl getting out of Oliver's car.

"Who is she?" Wally asked.

"Artemis, she lives with us now" Roy said.

"So?" Babs asked.

"She is supposed to be Oliver's niece, that's how he introduced me to her, but she is lying" Roy said.

"And how are you so certain they are?" Kaldur asked.

"Oliver can't lie, not to me anyway, I know when he is telling me the truth and when he is lying to my face" Roy answered.

"Something tells me this is one bad chick" Wally said.

"Maybe you should give her a chance" Babs suggested.

"Pass" Roy and Wally said together.

"Well whatever, we have to get to Chemistry class, we are having Barry as our teacher for that class" Babs said.

"Yeah right, let's go" Dick said then left with Babs.

After Chemistry class Dick and Babs were getting their books from their lockers and Babs hit a junior red headed girl making both of them drop their books.

"Sorry" Babs said to the girl, then kneeled down to help her get her textbooks and her own

"HEY WATCH IT" The black haired guy next to her screamed at Babs.

"Hey it was a mistake, don't talk to her that way" Dick growled stepping closer to the muscled dark haired guy.

Babs and the girl got up and moved the two boys away from each other telling them to calm down.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" Babs asked the other red head.

"Yeah totally fine, Hi, I'm Megan and this is Connor" She said.

"Hey, I'm Barb and this is Dick" Babs said.

"Nice to meet you" Megan said.

"You too" Babs said then looked at Dick who was still glaring at Connor and he was giving him the same look, well maybe Dick's glare was scarier, then elbowed Dick.

"Oow, Yeah hi" Dick said and Connor nodded at him.

"Well we'll see you two around" Megan said then left with Connor.

"Wow, that kid is such a conversationalist" Babs said sarcastic.

"Yeah sure" Dick said not noticing what she said, obviously thinking of what happened right now.

"What was that about?" Babs asked getting his attention.

"What?" Dick asked confused.

"What happened to you back there? Why did you get mad? It was nothing" Babs said.

"He was screaming at you, and I just stepped up, it was instance you know?" Dick said.

"Dick Grayson, are you hinting that I can't take care of myself?" Babs asked teasing.

"I never said that" Dick protested.

"But like I said 'Hinted' " Babs said.

"What if I _WANT_ to take care of you?" Dick said quickly, Babs raised an eyebrow then he realized what he said and his cheeks went red.

"NOT like that" He said and Babs chuckled.

"I know what you meant" Babs said laughing and Dick sighed, _Thank God Wally and Roy aren't here_ he thought.

"Let's get to class" Babs said giggling and took his arm and pushed him to the way.

"Hey" Babs said as she and Dick sat down on the other side of the bench in the Cafeteria where Wally, Roy and Kaldur were sitting.

"Hey" The three said.

Roy was staring at something for a full minute, no not staring; more like glaring, all of them looked at where he was looking and saw Artemis.

"You know, give her a chance and she might surprise you" Babs said.

"I don't think so" Roy said.

"Hey look its Megan and Connor" Babs said after a couple of seconds.

"Do they have a place to sit?" Dick asked as Megan and Connor started walking.

"I don't know" Wally said and Babs raised a hand to them and told them to come closer.

"Hey" Megan said in her perky voice.

"Hey Beautiful" Wally said winking, and Connor stood up straight and glared at him to back off.

"Hey Megan, Hey Connor, wanna sit with us?" Babs asked.

"Sure" Megan said excitedly then sat down and Connor followed.

"This is Wally, Roy and Kaldur" Babs said pointing to them.

"Hi" Megan said in a cheery tone and Connor just nodded.

"Hey" Wally, Roy and Kaldur said.

The gym teacher then walked passed them and smiled but then his smile vanished.

"Hey Mr. Kent" Babs said.

"Hey" He said annoyed then left.

"What was that about? I've never seen Clark like that" Dick asked.

"I HATE fathers" Connor said then stood up to leave but Megan putted her hand on his wrest, he looked at her for a second, sighed then sat down.

"Wait, Clark is your dad? The huge Gym teacher?" Wally asked.

"Well he does look like him" Roy said.

"Whatever" Connor said.

A moment of silence passed before Babs broke the silence "So… what are you doing next weekend?"

"Nothing on my list, why?" Megan asked.

"Well, Bruce is away at work and these four are coming to my house" Dick said.

"Sure, wait is Bruce Wayne; the principal, Math and Martial Art teacher your father?" Megan asked.

"Adoptive father" Dick corrected.

"Stop that" Babs screamed at Roy and Wally after a few seconds.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Stop glaring at Artemis" Babs said.

"What is it to you?" Roy threw at her.

"Can't you see she is just trying to fit in like anyone else?" Babs said.

He looked at Artemis who was with a blond girl called Bette Kane, then fell silence.

"Whatever" Wally said.

Pamela then came closer to them with the gang following her, then leaned on the table and looked at them.

"So, hope you changed your mind about sitting with us, Dick" Pamela said.

"Not a chance" Dick answered her.

"What about you Connor?" She asked looking at him.

"No" Connor said coldly.

"Too bad, your loss" She said then snapped her fingers and the others followed her.

"I hate her" Babs said and Megan nodded her head "Same".

"And you think _WE_ like her?" Roy said.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Wally asked.

"She was born" Babs answered with no Joking intention.

"Well, let's NOT worry about shit like that" Dick said.

"Fine" They said.

"What does 'Shit' mean?" Kaldur asked, the others looked at each other for a minute then face palmed.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Review your thoughts.**


	3. Singing Car Rides

"Come on Dick" Babs called for him in the living room of the Manor.

"Alright, I'm coming" he called then got down the stairs in his school uniform, he looked at his three friends waiting for him to go to school together, they do that sometimes.

"Finally" Wally said.

"Hey, it takes time to look this good" Dick said pointing to his hair.

"Whatever" Roy said then got up.

Alfred then came to the room and said "Uuuhh Master Richard, I believe you are ready for school, do you need a ride?"

"No thanks Alfie, Roy can drive us" Dick said going out of the door with his three friends.

"Wait, does Master Harper even has a license?" Alfred asked worried for a minute.

"Later Alf" They all called leaving.

"I call shotgun" Wally said running to the car.

The car ride was kinda quiet at first, Wally was sitting in front leaving Dick and Babs to sit in the back, he glanced at them then at Roy and smirked.

"There you see her…" Wally started singing.

"Oooh no" Dick and Babs said.

"…Sitting there across the way…" Roy sang with him.

"Not cool guys" Dick called.

"…She don't got a lot to say…" Wally sang.

"…But there is something about her…" Roy sang.

"Stop it" Babs called.

"…And you don't know why…" Wally sang.

"…But you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl…" Roy sang.

"…Yes you want her…" Wally sang.

"…Look at her you know you do…" Roy sang.

"…Possible she wants you too…" Wally sang.

"…There is one way to ask her…" Roy sang.

"…It don't take a word not a single word…" Wally sang.

"…Go on and Kiss the girl…" Roy sang.

"Come on, seriously?" Babs said.

"…Sha la la la la la, my oh my! Look at the boy, too shy! He ain't gonna.. Kiss the girl…" They sang together now.

"Seriously now" Dick said.

"… Sha la la la la la ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame? Too bad, he gonna miss the girl" They sang together.

"Can't you stop that already?" Babs asked.

They looked at each other then smirked and sang "We can't stop, and we won't stop".

"We aren't in love" Babs said trying to hide her feelings, but that made the smile on their faces grow bigger.

"Who you think you're kidding? He's the earth and heaven to ya, try to keep it hidden, Honey we can see right throw ya, Girl you can't conceal it, we know how you feel and who you're thinking of…" They sang and pointed to Dick at the last part.

"Really?" Babs said.

"You swoon, you sigh, why deny it? Uuuhh oooh" They sang.

"Not funny anymore" Dick said.

"You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling, baby we're not buying, Hon we saw you hit the ceiling, face it like a grown up, when you gonna own up that…" They sang together.

"…Yo got…" Wally sang.

"…Got…" Roy sang.

"Got it bad" They sang together.

"Are you ever gonna leave us alone?" Babs asked the rhetorical question.

"I can see what's happening" Wally changed the song again.

"What?" Roy asked singing.

"And they don't have a clue" Wally sang.

"Who?" Roy asked singing.

"They'll fall in love and here is the bottom line, our trio is down to two" Wally sang.

"Stop the car, were walking to school" Babs called and tried getting out of the car but Roy locked the car doors.

"Can you feel the love tonight?" Roy sang.

"Well the day actually" Wally said teasing.

"Change the demo, it's getting old" Dick said, not realizing that they have more planned out.

"If you listen to each other's hearts, you'll find that you're never too far apart, and maybe love is the reason why, for the first time ever, you're seeing it eye to eye" They sang together.

"Seriously? What, do you listen to Disney Love songs all day long?" Babs asked.

"They're the best of friends and they share their secrets, she knows everything that is on his mind" Wally sang.

"Oooh that is too far" Babs called "NOT Jesse McCartney".

"Lately something's changed as he lies awake in his bed a voice there inside his head softly says" Roy sang.

"Why don't you kiss her? Why don't you tell her? Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide? 'Cause she'll never know if you never show the way you feel inside" They sang together.

"Stop it, NOT Jesse McCartney" Babs and Dick called together.

"At times like this, I wonder why are we even friends with those two" Dick said.

"They found love in a hopeless place, they found love in a hopeless place, they found love in a hopeless place, they found love in a hopeless place" they sang yet another time.

"Really? Come on" Dick said.

"Did you plan that from the morning?" Babs asked.

"You didn't like Disney Love Songs, this is not a Disney song" Wally said.

"Yeah, what's the matter, Dickie-Bird? Why are you blushing?" Roy said teasing.

"AM NOT" Dick yelled at his friend.

"Say that to your tomato face" Wally said instead of Roy then burst into laughter with Roy when Dick became silence.

"This gets old sometimes" Dick said after his blush washed away.

"Not to us" Roy said.

"Whatever, just drive" Babs said to them and a couple of silent minutes later they finally stopped the car at the school parking lot, away from school as possible so no teacher will see Roy driving.

Babs took Dick's arm and pushed him towards the school in a hurry and Roy yelled from behind them "Why the hurry, guys? Nighttime isn't enough?"

"Not funny Roy" Babs called then left with Dick.

"What was that about?" Dick asked as they were out of Roy and Wally's sight.

"I want REVENGE" Babs said to him.

"What are you thinking?" Dick asked curious with an evil look in his eyes.

"Come and see" Babs said with a huge evil grin.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think of this new chapter? Sorry for not being able to write fast as I used to, but enjoy...**


	4. Revenge

Three classes passed and now its lunch time, Babs and Dick walked to the Cafeteria table where Roy, Wally, Kaldur, Megan and Connor were sitting with an unexpected someone.

"What is she doing here?" Roy asked in an annoyed tone as he saw the girl with his two friends.

"I was _invited_ here" Artemis called from behind Babs' back.

"Dick? Babs?" Wally asked as if he was expecting for them to deny and kick her away.

"Yes, I did invite her" Babs said.

"Why would you do that?" Roy asked.

"I want her to sit with us" Babs challenged.

Megan felt the tension and went to sit down everyone "Okay, let's just come down and sit".

They sat down and an awkward silence then took over the place as the three were having a glaring contest.

"So Artemis, you have four classes with Wally and Kaldur and three with Megan and Connor" Babs said.

"Unfortunately" Wally mumbled.

"For me that is" Artemis said to Wally.

The bell then rang, and Wally mumbled "Finally".

"What class do you have now?" Roy asked Wally.

"Chemistry with Uncle Barry" Wally answered.

"Don't you think it's weird that we call the teachers by first name?" Dick asked.

"Sometimes" Babs said.

"Hey, it's not our fault, they told us to" Wally said.

"At home" Roy said to Wally.

"Well whatever" Wally said then left for class, Dick pulled Babs to the side.

"What? Is that your evil plan for revenge? It's over" Dick whispered to her.

"Oooh no, it is _far _from over" Babs whispered to him then saw the confused look on his face "Follow me".

"Alright class, I'm giving you an assignment to finish in two weeks, you'll work as pairs and you'll have to go to each other's houses to finish it, I'll decide who is with who, no arguments or questions about the pairs" Mr. Allen said and the class whined.

"Tiffany you're with Brook (Yes was heard), Selena with Stella (Sweet), Sienna with Jackson (Whatever), Jessie with Miley (Cool), Jack with Courtney, Bette with Sarah and Artemis with Wally" He said then aloud "NO" could be heard clearly in Canada.

"No way in hell am I doing it with her" Wally said.

"And you think I want to do it with you?" Artemis said.

"No arguments" Barry said then went to close the door, he saw Dick and Babs there and Babs took twenty bucks and gave it to Barry smirking.

She looked at the confused Dick then said "Faze two complete".

"Nice going, I'm impessed" Dick said clapping.

"Oooh, you haven't seen the half of it" Babs said evily "and I'm not done with Wally, so we won't do anything to Roy for the moment".

"That's okay, as long as we get a revenge" Dick said.

"Oooh trest me, it is revenge time" Babs said.

* * *

Wally went to drink from the fountain and the water splashed right into his face and his pants were completely wet.

Wally opened his locker and a bunch of papers fell on him, they were all his childhood photos, ooh you know those where he is crying in his diapers and everyone in the hallway broke into laughter.

Wally was going down the stairs when a girl passed by him, he looked into her eyes then winked and she giggled, he went to lean on the wall but he felt on a book that came out of no where and felt down the stairs and everyone laughed at him.

* * *

"That should do it" Babs said to Dick.

"Now, next victim" Dick said pointing to Roy who was opening his locker so he didn't notice them, then a girl about 5'6 with thick black hair and grey eyes came closer to Roy and started talking to him and messing his hair playfully, then pulled a small paper and gave it to Roy then left, and deep confusion looks were on Dick and Babs' faces.

But not as deep as Artemis' who was just coming in the hallway and saw them, and she looked like she was glaring at that mysterious girl then walked away with more of a disgust look now, while Dick and Babs just smirked to each other and were only thinking _Blackmail_.

"Can you hack Roy's phone?" Babs asked Dick in a low voice.

"Yeah, why?" Dick asked.

"Let's just say Roy is about to hate Autocorrect... and us" Babs said with her evil smirk.

* * *

(This is a text messages between Roy-R and Jade-J)

_J: Hey handsome._

_R: Hey Jade._

_J: Don't forget to send me that thing._

_R: When I'm homo I'll send it._

_J: ?_

_R: *homo_

_R: *homicide_

_R: *home made_

_R: What the hell? fridge autocorrect_

_J: uuuhh_

_R: Srry, I'll see you in the bed._

_R: *in the stripper_

_R: *in the scool yard._

_J: I would have accepted the first ;-)_

_R: Maybe alligator._

_R: *Later, what the hell is off with this price of shit._

_R: I groove up._

_R: Slimously?_

_J: LMFAO_

_R: Whatever, should I bring the clacks?_

_R: *Snacks, I hate this tone._

_J: Autocorrect, too hilarious._

* * *

"Please tell me Autocorrect will stay like that for long time" Babs said laughing.

"Oooh but that's not all, you can also send messages to anyone on his contact list from your computer and no one will know it was you" Dick said laughing.

"Wait, who was she? I mean I know she is that girl we saw with him, but who is she really?" Babs asked

"It only says her name is Jade" Dick said.

"Too bad, want to do more autocorrect pranks with Roy?" Babs asked.

"You know I do" Dick said.

* * *

_Wally (W): you'll never believe what happened._

_R: What?_

_W: Artemis_

_R: Don't remind me... you'll eat her later?_

_W: What the hell dude?_

_R: *__you'll feel her up later?_

_W: Not better_

_R: *you'll tell me what she did? Tuck Autocorrect._

_R: *Flunck_

_R: *Fluck_

_R: I hate my fuck._

_R: Oooh now you write sluck._

_W: Dude I'll just... later._

_Wally disconected from this chat._

* * *

**A/N:**** So guys, what did you think? So I decided to do like shorter chapters so I can update faster. I hope that the chapters are shorter is going to be okay with ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Dick" Babs said coming closer to the table he was sitting on.

"Hey Babs" he said as she sat down next to him.

"Ahh-ahham, you know we are here too" Wally said to her.

"Forget it, when she sees Dick there isn't anything else around" Roy said to Wally.

"Hilarious" Babs said sarcastically.

"I know" Roy said confidante.

"Hey guys" Megan said as she and Connor sat down at the cafeteria table.

"Hi Megan, do you have that CD?" Babs asked.

"Oooh yeah, here you go" Megan gave Babs a CD she just took from her back bag.

"What's that?" Wally asked in his full of pasta mouth.

"Eeeww Wally, don't talk with your mouth full" Megan said in disgust.

"Sorry" he said then swallowed the pasta and wiped his mouth with his arm.

"Boys" Megan mumbled rolling her eyes, and the five boys (Roy, Wally, Dick, Connor and Kaldur) twisted their heads to look at her.

"Here it comes" Babs said face palming then Dick, Wally and Roy burped in unison and Megan gave a huge 'Eeeww' and Babs said "And here it goes".

"So what's with the CD?" Wally asked again.

"Megan asked to borrow my CD, why so interested?" Babs asked.

"Just because" Wally said.

Then Artemis came in the cafeteria and Wally and Roy looked at where she came in and then she went to take her lunch and Wally mumbled "Warning: Rapunzel alert" and Roy chuckled.

"You know you two are being real mean to her" Megan said before Babs could.

"Whatever" They mumbled.

Babs raised her hand and waved and made sure Artemis saw her and she came to sit next to them.

"Hey Artemis" Megan said happily as Artemis sat down.

"Hey" Artemis said.

"What's up?" Babs said.

"Nothing much; just that for Chemistry I'm stuck with the most…" She started.

"… Handsome, intelligent, charming…" Wally cut her off but then was cut off himself.

"I was gonna say annoying, stupid bit…" Artemis started but was shushed by Megan.

"No bad language at the food table" Megan told her.

"Yes _Mom_" Artemis said annoyed and Megan smiled to herself.

"Well, I can say one thing is for sure…" Dick started and once everyone was looking at him he smirked "You two will make great Chemistry together".

"Shut up" Wally and Artemis said in unison and if looks killed Dick would be in his funeral by now, but he saw that everyone beside Wally, Artemis and Roy were smirking or trying to hold their laughter at how true his comment was.

"Well, you know guys, Bruce will be out of the house on the weekend and I have the mansion to myself so… would you want to come have a small party for ourselves?" Dick asked directing his question to the new comers to their little group since he already asked Babs, Wally and Dick.

"Sure" They said.

"Great, 3 o'clock" Dick said.

Then trouble came directly at them as the 'gang' came closer to them with Pamela and Selina in the front and the annoying red head said "So what's up guys?"

"What do you want Pamela?" Babs said really annoyed.

"I'm just here to say that I can count on your voices for school president elections, right?" Pamela said.

"Why should we vote for you?" Babs said.

"Oooh Barb, you're not still mad about first grade are you? I thought you were the mature one" Pamela said, and Babs tensed up at what Pamela just told her and a single tear was going to slip down but Babs blinked it away before anyone could see but Dick caught a glance at her.

"Get lost, Pamela" Dick almost shouted at her.

"Whatever" Pamela mumbled and left with Selina and everyone else followed.

"You ok Babs?" Dick said putting a hand on her shoulder as did Artemis, but she shrug it off saying that she is fine not looking at any of them.

"What happened in first grade?" Wally asked idiotically and he got glares from Dick and Artemis and an elbow to the stomach from Roy and Kaldur.

"I mean… if you want to talk about it… but you don't have to… I mean…" Wally started mumbling.

"Just go back to eating your pasta" Artemis said.

"You are _SO _not the boss of me" Wally told her.

"Just do it" she looked at him with raised eyebrow as she said that and he did what she asked, Artemis sure didn't know what Pamela did to Babs but she could tell she didn't want to talk about it.

"Babs?" Dick asked again.

"I'm fine" she said, she didn't like to talk about her feelings especially when she was sad or mad about something.

Then the bell rang.

* * *

"Well, see ya" Wally said.

"Where do you think you're going? We have a project to do" Artemis said pulling him by the shirt.

"It's not do till two weeks" Wally whined.

"The faster we finish it the less we hang out" Artemis said.

"Fine, my place or yours?" Wally asked.

"Yours" Artemis said quickly.

"Alright, but I guess we'll have to walk 'cause my ride…" Wally started then looked at Roy who was already leaving with Dick and Babs in the car.

"What about your Uncle?" Artemis asked.

"He has a meeting" Wally said.

"Well let's get going" Artemis said and started walking after Wally.

Getting annoyed at the awkward silence Wally decided to take the chance and talk to her "So… where did you go to school before you came here?"

"Gotham Rose" Artemis answered.

"Rose? Really?" Wally said.

"Got a problem with that?" Artemis asked in defense tone.

"No, why do you take everything as an insult? Why do you have to challenge everyone?" Wally asked.

"Where I come from that's how you survive" Artemis said.

"Must have had the best childhood" Wally said as a joke, but Artemis became silence after that.

"Hey I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" Wally tried to apologize.

"It's nothing; just forget it" Artemis said looking away from him.

They soon got to Wally's house and he took the key from a jar that had a red and yellow lightning bolt sign.

"Want some snacks?" Wally headed straight to the kitchen.

"No thanks" Artemis said going to sit on the couch.

"You sure? Not even Oreos?" Wally came with a full box of Oreos shaking it as to change her mind.

"Maybe later" Artemis said then looked at the trophies and medals in the glass "What's this?"

"Every trophy me and Barry ever had" Wally answered, Artemis looked at the text on the bottom of each trophy.

"Best runner: Barry Allen 1980; 1981; 1982…" Artemis started reading then reached "Wally West 2007, 2008, 2009… Wow".

"Yeah, once I went so fast I caught my own pass" Wally said gloating.

"That's fast" Artemis said.

"Yeah, fastest kid alive, trust me I checked" Wally gloat again.

"Which might explain why you can't get a date" Artemis teased.

"Yeah… HEY" Wally said.

Then Iris came throw the door holding her groceries and Wally and Artemis went fast to help her.

"Hey kids" She said.

"Hey Aunt Iris" Wally said as they got her groceries to the kitchen.

"Hi I'm Iris, Wally's Aunt" She reached her hands for Artemis to take.

"Hi I'm Artemis, I'm working with Wally on a school project" Artemis said as she took her hand and shook.

"Well Artemis, I was just about to cock lunch, how does homemade Taco sound like?" Iris said.

"No thanks, I'm not really…" Artemis started but was cut off.

"Nonsense, you two just start doing your work and lunch will be ready in about an hour and a half when Barry gets back" Iris said then went to work, after they have finished a small part of the job Barry got back and lunch was ready.

"Honey I'm home" Barry said as he entered the house.

"Hey Barry you are just in time for lunch" Iris said.

"Lucky me then" Barry said then sat down at the table then Wally and Artemis came.

"Hey kid, how was school?" Barry said to Wally then gave him a noogie.

"Stop it… Uncle Barry… quit it" Wally said annoyed and trying to get away from his grip, looking really embarrassed in front of Artemis.

"Sorry kid, so how's the project going?" Barry asked.

"Great, except that someone keeps fighting over everything" Artemis said.

"You are just being stubborn" Wally said to Artemis.

"Seriously, you couldn't give me any other partner?" Artemis asked Barry.

"And you think I want to be your partner?" Wally asked Artemis.

"Well too bad, you two are stuck together so whatever problems you two have, fix it" Barry said to the two and they were then quiet.

"Good" Barry said smiling.

* * *

"Well, I have to get home" Artemis said after she closed her book then looked at the clock and it read 6:30 PM.

"Oh yeah, guess I'll see ya tomorrow" Wally said leading her to the door.

"Yeah, see ya" She said then got out.

"Do you need a ride?" Wally asked.

"No need, I'll walk" She said then left, _that was weird; we actually got along for once_ they both thought.

"Oh you got a crush, kid that's cute" Barry surprised Wally.

"No, no way in hell" Wally said.

"Oooh that's the same thing you said about me" Iris said to Barry.

"Eeeww" Wally said in disgust then left to his room, he laid down on his bed then checked his phone, there was an unread message from Dick.

_D- How's the study date going?_

_W- She just left, what up dude?_

_D- NM just watching a movie_

_W- Cool, I'm so bored_

_R- Wha doing?_

_D- Hey Roy_

_W- Guys I'm soooo bored_

_R- Same_

_D- What should we do?_

_R- You know, I have an idea_

_W- Tell me_

_R- Meet me in the school in ten, don't tell Bally &amp; Bruce_

_D- Why?_

_R- You'll see_

* * *

"You clean that up, you check school security cameras and you go tell every teacher that we have a meeting" Bruce yelled at a couple of teachers to clean the painted wall, the front wall of the school was _painted_; it showed Eminem raising his middle fingers in the front and a Text that said "Fuck School, Sponsored by Eminem".

A couple of kids came in the school then looked at the wall and started laughing and talking then Bruce yelled at them "What are you still doing here? Class, NOW".

They left horrified from him and after no one was in sight Bruce sighed "I HATE teenagers".

* * *

"What did I tell ya?" Roy said laughing to Dick and Wally.

"You were right Roy, Bruce's face was priceless" Dick said laughing.

"We are _SOOOO_ dead if he finds out" Wally said laughing.

"_SOOOO _worth it" Roy said laughing.

"I know" Wally said laughing, then Babs saw them and came closer with Megan.

"What's so funny?" Babs asked.

"The wall outside, didn't you see it?" Wally said.

"Yeah but there is something that's making you laugh like that, how did you do it?" Babs asked with a smirk and the three boys sighed.

"Is it that obvious that we did it?" Dick asked.

"Just for me" Babs said then added "And Bruce".

"That is if we get caught" Dick said.

"Roy Harper, Wally West and Dick Grayson to the principal's office" Bruce's voice came from the microphones.

"And you got caught" Babs said to them then smirked and said "Good luck, you'll need it" then left off with Megan.

"If I get stuck with cleaning the cars inside out again..." Dick started.

"Dick Grayson, Wally West and Roy Harper to my office, NOW" Bruce's voice came again.

"Let's just go" Roy said.

* * *

"Of all the childish, inappropriate, idiotic things you did, this is definitely going on number one" Bruce yelled walking back and forth at the three boys sitting in his office with Barry and Oliver standing next to him.

"Look Bruce, it's just a little harmless prank..." Dick started.

"Harmless? I would say otherwise, you started this, how long will it take till another student starts doing things like this? Have you ever thought about it like that? Of course NOT" Bruce yelled again.

"We are sorry Bruce..." Wally started.

"You should be" Barry told them.

"We won't do it again" Dick said.

"You better not, ow let's talk punishment" Bruce said.

"What?" The three boys screamed in unison.

"Of course, what did you think you'll just run away from that?" Oliver said after he finished the staring contest with Roy.

"Fine, what is it?" Wally asked.

"4 hours of detention daily for two months" Bruce said.

"WHAT?" The three boys screamed.

"You heard me" Bruce said then added "And that's not all".

"That's for school detention but now to the parental detention, Dick you will clean the Mansion and the cars inside out, no electronics and you are grounded for a month" Bruce said.

"I think we can give them their punishment at home" Barry said.

"Now GET TO CLASS" Bruce said then the three boys left.

* * *

"So how was your talk with Bruce?" Babs asked Dick as he sat down next to her in class.

"Oh it went great, I have two months of detention and I'm probably grounded for life time" Dick said.

"But he _IS _still leaving for the weekend, right?" Babs asked.

"Yeah, operation Party Without Bruce Knowing is still running" Dick said.

"Good, 'cause my annoying cousin is coming to visit and I told my dad I was coming to study for a project and I won't change that" Babs said.

"Gordon, Grayson is my teaching disrupting your talk?" The teacher directed that to Dick and Babs.

"Sorry Miss Prince" They both apologise in unison.

"Good, now pay attention or you two will go visit the principal" Miss Prince or rather Diana said to them.

* * *

"Hey Babs, wait up" Dick said as he ran after Babs.

"Hey Dick" Babs stopped and waited for him and they walked together "What up?"

"Nothing much, I was going to ask you if you can come before the rest to help me set everything up, you know since Alfred is away and all" Dick said.

"Sure, what time should I come?" Babs asked.

"About one" Dick said.

"Well I gotta get home, see ya later" Babs said then left waving goodbye, and Dick waved for her then left.

* * *

_Ring ring… _No answer, Babs has been for like five minutes ringing at Dick's door but no one answered, and she was sick of waiting, she took the key from under the welcome mat and opened the door and was shocked to see...

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Review your thoughts and... You know what to do, so just do it.**


	6. Party Part 1: Guests

Loud music were all over the house, it was The Thong Song by Sisqo and Dick was the bigger surprise, he was wearing a white sleeveless jacket like in the video; with no shirt under it so that it showed his six-pack abs and a white underwear, he was dancing like crazy and singing with a broom and he hadn't noticed Babs yet.

He just did a back flip and hit the floor gracefully landing on one hand then saw Babs… well the bottom side of her and once he looked up to see her trying to hold back the laughter, he felt down on the floor, making her loose her balance from laughter.

"Babs… I was just…" Dick tried to talk but she wasn't listening, she was still laughing hard, he picked the broom and the remote and shut the music down.

"So HAHAHA… funny HAHAHA… can't HAHAHA… breathe HAHAHA…" Babs managed to get those words in between laughter.

"Ok, ok I get it" Dick said blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Alright, alright, I think I'm good now" Babs said getting back at her feet.

"So… I guess I should go put some clothes on" Dick said but it sounded more like a question.

"I would prefer NOT but you know it's your choice" Babs teased and Dick got redder if that was even possible.

"I'll wait in the kitchen" Babs said smirking then left to the kitchen, and Dick got upstairs to change.

"Such a dick" Babs rolled her eyes as he left.

"I heard that" Dick yelled from upstairs to Babs.

Dick got down wearing a gray sleeveless shirt and black sweatpants and he found that Babs got cookie supplies ready all over the kitchen table.

"What's all this for?" Dick asked.

"Chocolate chip cookies" Babs answered still looking around.

"I know but why all this? Alfred doesn't use this much" Dick said.

"You know that you invited Wally, right?" Babs asked then chuckled with Dick.

"You know I was hoping for chocolate cake with that Cocoa syrup and whipped cream" Dick said.

"We'll make that too" Babs said.

"I was just joking" Dick said fast.

"I know, but I wanted Chocolate cake too so I'm using you for an excuse" Babs said and Dick chuckled then stepped closer to help her.

Babs started making the dough for the chocolate cake while Dick took the cookie making.

"So, since when do you have a six-pack?" Babs asked teasing flirty, and Dick chuckled.

"Oh, this?" Dick asked as he raised his shirt to reveal his abs.

"Are you trying to show off or to empress me?" Babs asked raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Maybe flirting" Dick said.

Babs rolled her eyes then waved the spoon in his face that made chocolate splatter all over his face and Babs laughed at this.

"Oh really?" Dick said then picked his spoon and splattered some of the dough all over Babs face, then before they could blink they were in a full out food fight, after some time they realized they needed to stop and called a truce.

It didn't take much time before they were teasing each other again as Babs reached for the bowl next to Dick and he pushed her lightly by the hips and she returned the favor.

They finally finished the cake and cookies and put them in the oven and went to the living room.

"So what do you have on your playlist? You know besides booty songs" Babs teased.

"Seriously it was just a song" Dick said in defense.

"And I'll tease ya about it for the next six months" Babs teased again, she grabbed his iPod and checked his playlist ignoring the "No, wait" and him trying to grab it.

"Let it Go? I'll Make a Man Out of You? Are you sure this is the iPod you were using when I came in?" Babs teased.

"Shut up" Dick said then took his iPod, and Babs just laughed.

"Alright, I already have much planned out, games; movies and snacks" Babs said then got out her bag that she left on the floor when she came in.

"Is that a schedule?" Dick asked as Babs got out a paper from her bag.

"Yes, it is, and we will stick to it" Babs said, then left the room and coming back a couple times decorating and setting everything up, then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, what's shakin' peeps?" Wally said as he burst throw the door with the rest.

"Peeps? Really? What, didn't you have your pancakes today?" Artemis teased.

"No… I mean yes… just shut up" Wally yelled.

"I'll shut _you _up" Artemis yelled back.

"Really, guys? Why do you have to fight all the time?" Megan said.

"He started it" Artemis said in defense.

"Me? You started that" Wally said.

"Yeah, you did" Roy yelled at Artemis.

"I was just teasing, you started yelling, and you stay out of this" Artemis said.

"That's enough you three" Babs got the attention to her "You three will hang out together and have a great time with no fighting, understood?" and they nodded.

"Well come in" Dick said letting them in the living room, then there was a ring.

"Oooh, Cookies and cake are ready" Babs said then went to the oven.

"Cookies?" Wally asked in joy.

"Typical Wally" Artemis said teasing.

"HAHAHA you're hilarious" Wally said sarcastic.

"Trust me, I know" Artemis said.

* * *

**A/N: Review your thoughts about this chapter, and I'm doing next a Karaoke Chapter and a Truth or Dare so if you want some one to do something or sing some song just review what it is.****  
**


	7. Party Part 2: Karaoke 1

"Alright, so who is up for Karaoke?" Babs asked already set the Karaoke machine up.

"Ok, who is first?" Roy asked.

"Oooh, I brought a bottle for that" Dick said as he came in the room with an empty bottle in hand, they sat in a real huge circle around the Karaoke machine so that who becomes 'it' will be singing in the middle of the circle.

"Yay, I'm first" Megan said as soon as the bottle landed on her and jumped to the Karaoke machine.

"So beautiful, what will you sing?" Wally asked playfully, Connor moved forward at that to hit him but luckily Babs stopped him and whispered "Leave him, it's not worth that".

Megan started to sing as the music came up:

_Megan- _Katrina and the Waves: Walking on Sunshine

_I used to think maybe you loved me__  
__Now, baby, I'm sure__  
__And I just can't wait 'til the day__  
__When you knock on my door__  
__Now every time I go to the mailbox__  
__Gotta hold myself down (every time I go, gotta hold myself down)__  
__'Cause I just can't wait 'til you write me__  
__You're coming around__I'm walking on sunshine, woh, oh__  
__I'm walking on sunshine, woh, oh__  
__I'm walking on sunshine, woh, oh__  
__And time to feel good__  
__Hey, alright now__  
__And time to feel good__  
__(Walking on sunshine)__I used to think maybe you loved me__  
__Now I know that it's true__  
__But I just can't spend my whole life__  
__Just a waiting for you__  
__I don't want you back for the weekend__  
__No back for a day (want you back for the weekend, back for just)__  
__'Cause baby I just want you back__  
__And I want you to stay (and I want you to stay)__I'm walking on sunshine, woh, oh__  
__I'm walking on sunshine, woh, oh__  
__I'm walking on sunshine, woh, oh__  
__And don't it feel good!__  
__Hey, alright now__  
__And time to feel good!__  
__Wooo,__  
__And time to feel good!__  
__(And time to feel good!)__I'm walking on sunshine__  
__I'm walking on sunshine __  
__(do wop, do wop, do wop, do wop) __  
__I'm walking on sunshine__I feel alive, I feel the love (do wop, do wop, do wop, do wop)__  
__I feel alive, I feel the love__I'm walking on sunshine, wooooh__  
__I'm walking on sunshine, woooh__  
__I'm walking on sunshine, wooh wooh__And time to feel good!(hey)__  
__Wooo__  
__And time to feel good!__  
__And time to feel good!__  
__And time to feel good!__I'm walking on sunshine (do wop, do wop, do wop, do wop)__  
__I'm walking on sunshine (walking on sunshine)__  
__I'm walking on sunshine (do wop, do wop, do wop, do wop)__  
__I'm walking on sunshine (walking on sunshine)__  
__I'm walking on sunshine (yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah)__  
__(do wop, do wop, do wop, do wop)__  
__I'm walking on sunshine (yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah)__  
__I'm walking on sunshine (do wop, do wop, do wop, do wop)__  
__I'm walking on sunshine (do wop, do wop, do wop, do wop)__(do wop, do wop, do wop, do wop)__  
__(do wop, do wop, do wop, do wop)_

"That was amazing, Megan" They clapped for her.

"Amazing, Beautiful" Wally flirted again.

"Unum… thanks, Wally" Megan said sitting down next to Connor.

"That was great, Megan" Connor said and it made her flush.

"Okay, who is next?" Wally asked as he spun the bottle and it landed on Artemis.

"No" Artemis said.

"What's the matter, Artemis? You scared?" Roy challenged.

"Give me the mike" Artemis accepted the challenge.

"So Artemis, you'll sing a girly song like Megan, right?" Roy asked.

"Please, I bet she doesn't even know a girly song" Wally said to Roy.

"Oooh, you want me to sing a girly song? Fine, Barb, do you wanna have the honor?" Artemis said and turned around to the smirking Babs and she nodded, so she went for the Karaoke machine with Babs smirking next to her.

"What are you going to sing?" Babs asked then Artemis whispered something in her ear, music played and she started singing.

_Artemis _and** Babs**-Becky G: Shower

(Artemis' lines are in Italic, Babs' lines are in Bold and when they are singing together it's Underline)

_I don't know, it's just something about ya__  
__Got me feeling like I can't be without ya__  
__Anytime someone mention your name__  
__I be feeling as if I'm around ya_

**Ain't no words to describe you baby****  
****All I know is that you take me high****  
****Can you tell that you drive me crazy?****  
****Cause I can't get you out my mind****  
**  
_Thinking of ya when I'm going to bed__  
__When I wake up think of you again__  
__You are my homie, lover and friend__  
__Exactly why__  
_  
**You light me up inside****  
****Like the 4th of July****  
****Whenever you're around****  
****I always seem to smile****  
****And people ask me how****  
****Well you're the reason why****  
****I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower**

_Ladade ladada ladada  
Singing in the shower  
Ladade ladada ladada  
Singing in the shower  
_  
_All I want, all I need is your loving  
Baby you make me hot like an oven  
Since you came you know what I've discovered  
Baby I don't need me another_

_**No, no all I know****(know)****  
****Only you got me feeling so****(so)****  
****And you know that I have to have ya****  
****And I don't plan to let you go****  
**_  
_Thinking of ya when I'm going to bed  
When I wake up think of you again  
You are my homie, lover and friend  
Exactly why  
_  
_**You light me up inside****  
****Like the 4th of July****  
****Whenever you're around****  
****I always seem to smile****  
****And people ask me how****  
****Well you're the reason why****  
****I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower****  
**_  
_Ladade ladada ladada  
Singing in the shower  
Ladade ladada ladada  
Singing in the shower  
_

_They ain't no guarantee__  
__But I'll take a chance on we__  
__Baby let's take our time__  
__(Singing in the shower)_

**And when the times get rough****  
****There ain't no giving up****  
****Cause it just feels so right****  
**_**(Singing in the shower)**_**  
**  
_Don't care what others say__  
__If I got you I'm straight__  
__You bring my heart to life yeah__  
_  
**You light me up inside****  
****Like the 4th of July****  
****Whenever you're around****  
****I always seem to smile****  
****And people ask me how****  
****Well you're the reason why****  
****I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower****  
**  
Ladade ladada ladada_(hey)_  
Singing in the shower  
Ladade ladada ladada  
You got me singing in the shower  
Ladade ladada ladada  
Singing in the shower  
Ladade ladada ladada

Cheers were all over the house, they were amazing, except for Roy, Wally and Dick who were staring, mouth dropped at the two of them (Well Dick and Wally took most of the staring while Roy took the glaring).

"Careful you two, if you keep your faces like that it will stay like that" Artemis said to Roy and Wally.

"I'm guessing your Mom told you that and you didn't listen" Wally said, and Artemis just ignored him as she was looking at Dick who was still staring at Babs who was sitting next to him now.

"And _**I'm**_ guessing Dick likes what he sees, man you are drooling" Roy said teasing making everyone notice Dick, and Dick flushed deep red as the others burst out laughing.

"I wasn't staring _**or**_ drooling" Dick defended.

"Tell that to your mouth, dude" Wally said laughing, Dick checked his mouth _he wasn't, was he? _He thought, _Oh no_ there _**was**_ drool.

"Just spin the bottle" Dick said then spun it, and it landed on Connor.

"Alright, let's get this over with" Connor said then got to the Karaoke machine.

_Connor _– Skillet: Monster

_The secret side of me__  
__I never let you see__  
__I keep it caged, but I can't control it__  
__So stay away from me__  
__The beast is ugly__  
__I feel the rage and I just can't hold it__It's scratchin' on the walls__  
__(In the closet, in the halls)__  
__It comes awake and I can't control it__  
__Hidin' under the bed__  
__In my body, in my head__  
__Why won't somebody come and save me from this?__  
__Make it end__I feel it deep within__  
__It's just beneath the skin__  
__I must confess that I feel like a monster__  
__I hate what I've become__  
__The nightmare's just begun__  
__I must confess that I feel like a monster__  
__I... I... feel like a monster__  
__I... I... feel like a monster__My secret side I keep__  
__Hid under lock and key__  
__I keep it caged, but I can't control it__  
__'Cause if I let him out__  
__(He'll tear me up, break me down)__  
__Why won't somebody come and save me from this__  
__Make it end__I feel it deep within__  
__It's just beneath the skin__  
__I must confess that I feel like a monster__  
__I hate what I've become__  
__The nightmare's just begun__  
__I must confess that I feel like a monster__  
__I feel it deep within__  
__It's just beneath the skin__  
__I must confess that I feel like a monster__  
__I... I... feel like a monster__  
__I... I... feel like a monster__It's hidin' in the dark__  
__Its teeth are razor sharp__  
__There's no escape for me__  
__It wants my soul, it wants my heart__  
__No one can hear me scream__  
__Maybe it's just a dream__  
__Maybe it's inside of me__  
__(Stop this monster)__I feel it deep within__  
__It's just beneath the skin__  
__I must confess that I__  
__Feel like a monster__  
__I hate what I've become__  
__The nightmare's just begun__  
__I must confess that I feel like a monster__  
__I feel it deep within__  
__It's just beneath the skin__  
__I must confess that I feel like a monster__  
__I'm gonna lose control__  
__It's something radical0__  
__I must confess that I feel like a monster__I... I... feel like a monster__  
__I... I... feel like a monster__  
__I... I... feel like a monster__  
__I... I... feel like a monster_

"Wow" Was all they could say then they were clapping especially Megan, _Note to self: Never piss this kid off_ thought Babs to herself.

"Next" Connor said then spun the bottle and it landed on Roy, Roy got up to the Karaoke machine and music started.

"Yeah, I love this" Wally said.

_Roy _– Eminem: Session One

_Ladies and gentlemen make some noise.__  
__Aww shit, yeah.__  
__Y'all ready to get this shit started or what?__  
__Aiight, well I brought some friends with me too._

(*Throws other mike to **Wally**)

_Now I ain't back just for the sake of saying I'm back__  
__I could relax, but I'd rather stack ammo on tracks__  
__Couple Xanax, light a couple wax candles then black-out and__  
__Relapse 'til I yack Jack Daniels and 'gnac (Woo!)__  
__Burp bubbles, attitudes immature and double shot of Bacardi, party vision is blurrin'__  
__Woah-oh! I can't see shit; my words get to slurrin'__  
__Uh oh! You can call me R. Kelly, now urine/you're in__  
__Trouble!__What's accurin' before, after, and durin' the show__  
__There's no bearin' on the bad news I'm bearin', whoa__  
__What is it wordplay? No, I'm pushin' you out the do'__  
__So suck my dick on the couch if you wanna cushion the blow__  
__Now stomp your fuckin' feet 'til you get to squishin' a ho__  
__Its pandemo-nium standin' O when you see him (Oh!)__  
__Damn, baby you look good, you givin' me wood__  
__You should, pull over like a sweatshirt with a hood__Let's network, get our poly on, you and me both break bread__  
__While I'm coppin' over this game to pinch a loaf__  
__Now homie, who's your favorite pain in the ass__  
__Who claims to be spittin' the same flames as me__  
__I'm__Kanye__when he crashed__  
__In other words, I got the hood on smash like I stepped on the gas__  
__Destroyed the front end, deployed the damn air bags on the dash__  
__Went through 'em and laughed__  
__Came back an hour after the accident and bit a God-damn Jawbreaker in half__So stop fakin' the funk and start shakin' ya ass__  
__Slaughterhouse in the house with the Caucasian of rap__  
__And Just Blaze on the track__  
__What the fucks more amazin' then that, slut? Answer me that__  
__Royce__where you at_

**I'm right here fire Marshall, verbal pair of pliers****  
****To pry apart you, lump on your head designed by a bar stool****  
****Designed by a cartoon, before I need to be hired****  
****Jimmy Io' fire Marshall****  
****The 9 tucked against the linin'****  
****I pull it out and flip your partner upside-down like ya'll are a couple 69in'****  
****It's like Rick James is shooting up your house, nigga****  
****[rapid gunfire] "FUCK YO' COUCH NIGGA!"****You screaming 'fuck the world' with your middle finger up****  
****While I'm over here shoving my dick in a hole in the mud****  
****My bitch, know I'm perfectly fit for murder****  
****Because I murdered her, so you can call me Nickel the OJ, the Glove****  
****I got a Posse of Insane Clowns, blow your brains on your opposite ear****  
****Then ask you how your brain sounds****  
****Bad, evil, we go Alfred E. Newman, mad cerebral, you on your last burrito****(What that mean Nickel?) It's a wrap if you eating****  
****Get a beat then terrorize that bitch like I'm Middle Eastern****  
****Slaughterhouse on fire, nobody touching that****  
****Good day and good night, Ortiz, yo where the fuck you at**

_I'm right here; my Nike Airs buzz light years ahead of my mick peers__  
__Quite scary to look at, a nightmare, where my book at I write fear__  
__In the heart of you tight squares, I harbor the art of "You Nice" wear__  
__It's type weird cuz that made me hotter than my dear__  
__Uncle Al's breath after polishin' off his ninth beer...__  
__Homie chill, listen, I swear, I'm God, I give tracks a holy feel/Holyfield__  
__And they bite ears...__I'm right here, why wouldn't I be? Just waiting to be hooked to IV's__  
__It's Mumm-Ra's well when you look at my pee__  
__And this joint? (No exception) So just point (A direction)__  
__And record the pig's oink (When I rip his intestines)__  
__This isn't just an infection; this won't go away with penicillin injections__  
__Millions of questions arose after they did an inspection__  
__What I exhibit, seems to be non-contagious yet anybody can get it__Aww, shit it I did it again when I lit up this pen, I emitted this phlegm__  
__This time it's alongside it Em-in-em__  
__So tell a friend to tell a friend, bite a disgusting hook__  
__Jump in shark water and swim, yo where the fuck is__Crook_

**I'm right here letting the shotty pop, quick as a karate chop****  
****Get your body shot, get your top chopped like a lollipop****  
****Colored Maserati drop, in a body shop****  
****Get your mommy knocked, and your Uncle Tommy molliwopped (Geah!)****  
****I take your life to the 9th innin'****  
****A knife in a gunfight... I love it, me and my knife winnin'****  
****I laugh when you fall, the shit'll be funny****  
****I buy my bitch a new ass and watch her sit on my money****Man, all the bitches holla****  
****They wanna drop my britches than jaw my dick to swallow****  
****Leave drawers in this Impala, I ball like Iguodala****  
****I bear more arms than 6 koalas (uh) As soon as I draw get sent to Allah****  
****Bi-linguist don, I kill with the tongue, I'm Attila the Hun, I'm Genghis Khan, I'm a genius spawn****  
****I pillage your village for fun, an egregious con****  
****A syllable gun, real as they come, Long Beach Saddam (Blaow!)****  
****Slaughterhouse equals swine flu, a sound flyin', we do what you try to do without trying ****  
****(Slaughterhouse!) Cuz to us it's so easy, where's... "Jump-off" Joe Beezy**

They clapped for them even Artemis, with an Eminem song on the line how could she just NOT listen to the song and be happy to hear even if two jerks were singing.

"Thank you, thank you, I know" Wally bowed down to the crowd.

"Keep your ego down" Artemis said then spun the bottle and it landed on Dick, he got to the Karaoke machine and put the song on.

"Oooh yeah" Roy and Wally said as they heard the music play.

_Dick_ – Eminem: Crazy in Love

_I tell myself that I was doin' all right__  
__There's nothin' left to do tonight__  
__But go crazy on you__  
__Crazy on you__  
__Let me go crazy, crazy on you, ohhh__Can't you see what you do to me baby__  
__You make me crazy, you make me act like a maniac__  
__I'm like a lunatic, you make me sick__  
__You're truly the only one who can do this to me__  
__You just make me get so crazy__I go schizo, I get so insane I just go schizophrenic__  
__One minute I wanna slit your throat the next I wanna sex__  
__You make me crazy__  
__The way we act like two maniacs in the sack__  
__We fuck like two jack rabbits and maybe that's a bad habit__'Cause the next day we right back at it__  
__In the same exact pattern__  
__What the fuck is the matter with us__  
__We can't figure out if it's lust__  
__Or if it's love which that is attractin us to each other__  
__They say that every man grows up to marry his own mother__Which would explain why you're such a motherfuckin bitch__  
__But I stay and still stick it out with you__  
__Even though I just hit you today__But you deserved it__  
__You hit me first and provoked me to choke you__  
__Just cause I came home late last night__  
__Crawled in bed and I woke you__  
__But if there's one thing about you that I admire__  
__It's baby, because you stay with me__  
__Maybe cause you're as crazy as I am__  
__'Cause when I look at you__  
__I can see an angel in your eyes but if I look deeper inside__  
__I see a freakish little side__  
__Like a devil in disguise__  
__You're always full of surprises__  
__Always pullin devices out your personal vibrators and dildos__  
__You've fucked yourself so much you barely feel those anymore__  
__You're only 24 but you're plenty more mature__  
__Then those other little ho's who just act like little girls__  
__Like they're in middle school still you're crazy, sexy, cool__  
__Chillin' you play your position you never step out of line__  
__Even though I stay in your buisness__  
__You've always kept out of mine__  
__I wonder what's on your mind__  
__Sometimes they say love is blind__  
__Maybe that's why the first time I dotted your eye__  
__You ain't see the sign__  
__Or maybe you did maybe you like me in charge__  
__Baby cause we're crazy in love...__I go crazy on you__  
__Crazy on you__  
__Let me go crazy, crazy on you, ohhh__You are the ink to my paper__  
__What my pen is to my my pad__  
__The moral, the very fiber__  
__The whole substance to my rap__  
__You are my reason for being, the meaning of my existance__  
__If it wasn't for you I would never be able to spit this__  
__As intense as I do, and the irony__  
__Is you rely on me as much__  
__As I rely on you to inspire me like you do__  
__You provide me the lighter fluid to fuel in my fire__  
__You're my entire supply of gas, the match and igniter__The only way that I'm able to stay so stable__  
__Is you're the legs to my table,__  
__If you were to break I'd fall on my face__  
__But I'm always gonna make you feel__  
__I don't need you as much as I really need you__  
__So you don't use it to your advantage__But you're essential to me__  
__You're the air I breathe__  
__I believe if you ever leave me__  
__I'd probaly have no reason to be__  
__You are the Kim to my Marshall__  
__You're the Slim to my Shady__  
__The Dre to my Eminem__  
__The Alaina to my Hailie__You are the word that I'm lookin for__  
__When I'm tryin to describe how I feel inside__  
__And the right one just won't come to my mind__  
__You're like the pillow that props me up__  
__The beam that supports me__  
__The bitch who never took half__  
__The wife who never divorced me__You're like the root to my evil__  
__You let my devil come out me__  
__You let me beat the shit out you before you beat the shit out me__  
__And no matter how much too much is never enough__  
__Baby cause we're crazy in love...__I go crazy on you__  
__Crazy on you__  
__Let me go crazy, crazy on you, ohhh_

They clapped crazy for him, especially Roy and Wally who just won't let him get away with singing a song like that and NOT tease him about his crush on Babs.

"So, why did you sing that song?" Roy asked teasing tone full on.

"Was it for someone in particular?" Wally teased pointing to, who else? Babs.

"NO" Dick and Babs screamed together.

"Still in denial" Wally sighed lowering and shaking his head in disappointed look.

"Are ya 'Crazy in Love' with someone, Dickie-Bird?" Roy asked Dick with teasing tone never leaving his face.

"What? Me?" Dick tried to deny.

"You _STILL _didn't deny that you do" Wally pointed out teasing.

"I… I am… Just spin the damn bottle already" Dick said as he gave up and spun the bottle and it landed on Kaldur.

"I believe this is the time to say that I don't know any songs" Kaldur said.

"Don't you listen to music?" Wally asked.

"I listen to Beethoven and Mozart" Kaldur answered.

"Yo, I got a song for ya, just read the words off the big screen" Roy said with a smirk.

_Kaldur_ – The Little Mermaid: Under the Sea

_The seaweed is always greener_  
_In somebody else's lake_  
_You dream about going up 'dere,_  
_But 'dat is a big mistake_  
_Just look at 'de world around you_  
_Right here on the ocean floor_  
_Such wonderful things surround you_  
_What more is you lookin' for?_

_Under the sea_  
_Under the sea_  
_Darling it's better_  
_Down where it's wetter,_  
_Take it from me!_

_Up on the shore they work all day,_  
_Out in the sun they slave away_  
_While we devotin'_  
_Full-time to floatin,'_  
_Under the sea!_

_Down here all the fish is happy_  
_As off through the waves they roll_  
_The fish on the land ain't happy_  
_They sad 'cause they in their bowl_

_But fish in the bowl is lucky_  
_They in for a worser fate_  
_One day when the boss get hungry..._  
_Guess who's gon' be on the plate?_

_Uh-oh!_  
_Under the sea_  
_Under the sea_  
_Nobody beat us_  
_Fry us and eat us_  
_In fricassee_

_We what 'de land folks loves to cook_  
_Under the sea we off the hook_  
_We got no troubles,_  
_Life is the bubbles!_

_Under the sea_  
_(Under the sea)_  
_Under the sea_  
_(Under the sea)_  
_Since life is sweet here,_  
_We got the beat here_  
_Naturally_  
_Naturally-y-y-y_

_Even the sturgeon an' the ray_  
_They get the urge 'n' start to play_  
_We got the spirit_  
_You got to hear it_  
_Under the sea!_

_The newt play the flute_  
_The carp play the harp_  
_The plaice play the bass_  
_And they soundin' sharp_  
_The bass play the brass_  
_The chub play the tub_  
_The fluke is the duke of soul_ (Yeah)

_The ray he can play_  
_The lings on the strings_  
_The trout rockin' out_  
_The blackfish she sings_  
_The smelt and the sprat_  
_They know where it's at_  
_An' oh that blowfish blow!_

[Instrumental]

_Yeah!_  
_Under the sea_  
_(Under the sea)_  
_Under the sea_  
_(Under the sea)_  
_When the sardine_  
_Begin the beguine,_  
_It's music to me_  
_(Music is to me)_

_What do they got? A lot of sand_  
_We got a hot crustacean band_  
_Each little clam here_  
_Know how to jam here_  
_Under the sea!_

_Each little slug here_  
_Cuttin' a rug here_  
_Under the sea!_

_Each little snail here_  
_Know how to wail here_  
_That's why it's hotter_  
_Under the water!_  
_Ya we in luck here_  
_Down in the muck here_  
_Under the sea!_

"Wow" They clapped for him.

"I liked the song but I must ask why did you choose that one in particular?" Kaldur asked Roy.

"No reason, I just heard you go on a lot of swimming trips to seas and lakes and all that" Roy answered (_Oh you know why I choose this, right?_).

"Okay, spin the bottle already" Dick said and Kaldur spun the bottle and it landed on Wally, music played as he put the song and Roy and Dick burst out laughing and the others just had a WHAT-THE-TOTAL-W.T.F. look on their faces.

_Wally_ \- SpongeBob SquarePants: F.U.N Song

_F is for Friends who do stuff together._  
_U is for You and me._  
_N is for Anywhere and anytime at all._

_Down here in the deep blue sea!_

_F is for Fire that burns down the whole town._  
_U is for URANIUM...BOMBS!_  
_N is for No survivors when you're-_

_Plankton! Those things aren't what fun is all about!_  
_Now, do it like this,_  
_F is for Friends who do stuff to-_

_Never! That's completely idiotic!_

_Here, Let me help you..._  
_F is for friends who do stuff together._  
_U is for You and me, TRY IT!_

_N is for Anywhere and anytime at all._

_Down here in the deep blue sea!_

_Wait...I don't understand ...I feel all tingly inside..._  
_Should we stop?_  
_No! That's how you're supposed to feel!_  
_Well I like it! Lets do it again!_  
_Okay!_

_Spongebob &amp; Plankton:_  
_F is for Frolic through all the flowers._  
_U is for Ukulele._  
_N is for Nose picking, chewing gum, and sand licking._  
_Here with my best buddy._

_Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha_  
_Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha_  
_Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha_

All the teenagers clapped crazy; still laughing even Artemis was holding her side to not fall on the floor but Roy, Dick and Wally were already sleep-laughing on the floor.

"Brilliant, brilliantly fantastic" Babs said in between laughter.

"You topped yourself" Artemis said laughing.

Wally bowed with pride "Thank you, thank you".

Laughter stopped after a couple moments then came back after two seconds then stopped.

"Alright, spin the bottle" Dick said and the bottle landed on Babs.

"What? NO I already sang with Artemis" Babs tried to protest.

"Doesn't matter" Roy said then pushed her with Dick to the Karaoke machine.

_Babs _\- Ariana Grande: Too Close

_You know what I want_  
_I know what you don't_  
_I should be the one you love on_  
_Boy you got my mind_  
_Playing truth or dare_  
_It's daring me to kiss you right there_

_Though we've been friends so long_  
_And it seem so wrong_  
_And everyone can see you're perfect for me_  
_But I just can't let it show_

_I've thinking about you_  
_Boy it's killing me and I got to let you know_  
_Baby tell me_  
_Do you feel it like I do_  
_Cause we both know what could go_  
_Down if we get too close_

_Ahhhhh_  
_But if we get too close_  
_Ahhhhh_  
_Down if we get to close_

_Remember that girl that you used to date_  
_She's with my ex-boyfriend_  
_That's great_  
_So what would you do_  
_What would you say if I said I loved you that way_

_Though we've been friends so long_  
_That it seem so wrong_  
_And everyone can see you're perfect for me_  
_But I just can't let it show_

_I've thinking about you_  
_Boy it's killing me and I got to let you know_  
_Baby tell me_  
_Do you feel it like I do_  
_Cause we both know what could go_  
_Down if we get too close_

_Ahhhhh_  
_But if we get too close_  
_Ahhhhh_  
_Down if we get to close_

_But I just can't let it show_

_I've thinking about you_  
_Boy it's killing me and I got to let you know_  
_Baby tell me_  
_Do you feel like I do_  
_Cause we both know what could go_  
_Down if we get too close_

_Ahhhh_  
_But if we get to close_  
_Ahhhh_  
_Down if we get too close_  
_Ahhhh_  
_Ahhhh_  
_Ahhhh_  
_Ahhhh_

They clapped for her and of course Roy and Wally didn't miss the chance to tease so they switch to Teasing Mood.

"So, Barb, this song about someone?" Roy started the teasing.

"Someone we know?" Wally went on.

"Possibly in the room?" Roy teased.

"Possibly over there?" Wally teased and pointed with both hands with Roy pointing at Dick.

"Just stop that" Dick and Babs said.

"I don't think so" Roy said.

"Don't get _Too Close_ there you two" Wally teasingly warned as Babs sat down in her place next to Dick.

"Yeah 'cause we _**ALL** _know what could _Go down if you got too close_" Roy said and the teasing went on, and the others? Oh they were enjoting the show.

"Alright, stop that, and spin the bottle" Artemis said after she decided Babs was really desperate for help and now would be great time to save her, so she spun the bottle and it landed on Dick...


	8. Party Part 3: Karaoke 2

**Yeah, hi this is the new Karaoke chapter, I noticed a lot of writers here do a disclaimer, so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the songs each song belongs to it's respectful writer and I don't own Young Justice, Batman or anything famous (or why else would I write fanfiction) and just to be clear I'm not doing this again.**

* * *

"Nuts" Dick mumbled getting up, he didn't really know what to sing, but he picked a song off his playlist.

_Dick_ – Neon Trees: Sleeping With a Friend

_All my friends, they're different people__  
__Anxious like the ocean in a storm__  
__When we go out, yeah, we're electric__  
__Coursing through our bodies 'til we're one__And why mess up a good thing, baby?__  
__It's a risk to even fall in love__  
__So, when you give that look to me__  
__I better look back carefully__  
__'Cause this is trouble, yeah this is trouble__I said ooh, ooh__  
__You got me in the mood, mood__  
__I'm scared__  
__But if my heart's gonna break before the night will end__  
__I said, ooh, ooh we're in danger__  
__Sleeping with a friend, sleeping with a friend__All my friends, stay up past midnight__  
__Looking for the thing to fill the void__  
__I don't go out much like I used to__  
__Something 'bout the strangers and the noise__And why leave when I got you, baby?__  
__It's a risk but babe, I need the thrill__  
__I never said you'd be easy__  
__But if it was all up to me__  
__I'd be no trouble, hey, we're in trouble__I said ooh, ooh__  
__You got me in the mood, mood__  
__I'm scared__  
__But if my heart's gonna break before the night will end__  
__I said, ooh, ooh we're in danger__  
__Sleeping with a friend, sleeping with a friend__We are both young, hot-blooded people__  
__We don't wanna die alone__  
__Two become one, it could be lethal__  
__Sleeping with a friend__All my friends__  
__All my friends__  
__All my friends__  
__All my friends__I said ooh, ooh__  
__You got me in the mood, mood__  
__I'm scared__  
__But if my heart's gonna break before the night will end__  
__I said, ooh, ooh we're in danger__  
__Sleeping with a friend__(All my friends) Sleeping with a friend__  
__(All my friends)__  
__If my heart's gonna break before the night will end__  
__I said, ooh, ooh we're in danger__  
__Sleeping with a friend_

They clapped for him and of course the two red headed demon creatures evilly smirked already forming a plan to tease him, and the devil is probably trying to calm them down.

"Oooh how cute" Roy said in a teasing tone "you hear that Barb? You _so _got him in the mood".

"_He said ooh, ooh_" Wally sang getting a real killing look from Dick and Babs.

"Stop that" Dick and Babs yelled at them in unison.

"Oooh how cute they always speak in unison" Wally teased.

"For the last time WE ARE NOT IN LOVE" Babs yelled and Dick nodded his head in agreement.

"Denial is the first sign of true love" Artemis said as she entered the teasing game.

"Artemis, not you too" Babs said.

"You can't deny the undeniable" She said.

"Hey, don't blame us, you are the one who sang that song" Wally said.

"I wonder why did I do that" Dick said like he was telling that to himself.

"At times like these I feel like singing 'Kiss the Girl' " Roy said and it didn't take much time till the music started as Artemis did that.

_Roy_, **Wally**&amp; Artemis – The Little Mermaid: Kiss the Girl

_Percussion_  
**Strings**  
Winds  
_**Words**_

_There you see her__  
__Sitting there across the way__  
_**She don't got a lot to say****  
****But there's something about her****  
**And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
_**You wanna**__**  
**__**Kiss the girl**__**  
**_  
_Yes, you want her__  
__Look at her you know you do_  
**Possible she wants you too****  
****There is one way to ask her****  
**It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
_Go on and__  
__Kiss the girl (Sing wit' me now)__  
_  
_**Sha la la la la la**__**  
**__**My oh my**__**  
**__**Look like the boy too shy**__**  
**__**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**__**  
**_  
_**Sha la la la la la**__**  
**__**Ain't that sad**__**  
**__**Ain't it a shame, too bad**__**  
**__**You gonna miss the girl**__**  
**_  
**Now's your moment (Ya ya ya)****  
****Floating in a blue lagoon (Ya ya ya)****  
**Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better (Ya ya ya ya ya ya)  
_She don't say a word__  
__And she won't say a word until you_  
_**Kiss the girl**__**  
**_  
_Sha la la la la la__  
__Don't be scared__  
__You've got the mood prepared__  
__Go on and kiss the girl__  
_  
**Sha la la la la la****  
****Don't stop now****  
****Don't try to hide it how****  
****You wanna kiss the girl****  
**  
Sha la la la la la  
Float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
  
**Sha la la la la****  
****The music play**_**  
**_Do what the music says  
You gotta kiss the girl

_**You gotta kiss the girl**__**  
**__**You wanna kiss the girl**__**  
**__**You gotta kiss the girl**__**  
**__**Go on and kiss the girl**_

"Okay, yeah, yeah, yeah, you did what you wanted now let's move on" Babs said.

"Geez, someone is a little cranky" Wally said and Babs glared.

"Oh no, you awoken the inner beast" Roy teased.

"Don't look directly into the eyes, if there is something I learned is that looks _CAN_ kill" Artemis teased whispered to Wally.

"Okay, something is off here" Dick said.

"You three on the same page and _WE _are the ones on the other side of the argument" Babs said what Dick was thinking.

"Oh, look at that they are finishing each other already" Roy teased.

"You two are such a cute couple" Artemis said.

"WE'RE NOT" They yelled in unison.

"Whatever" The three mumbled together, then Roy spun the bottle, and it landed on Megan.

"Wooh, yes" Megan screamed as she got up and went for the Karaoke machine.

_Megan_ – Phineas &amp; Ferb: City of Love

_So, Phineas what do you think in the City of Love?_

**I wish it was the city of Airplane Parts**

_Oh you're just too stressed!_

_You should take a moment to relax and enjoy it_

_We could share a crêpe sucrée_

_At this Parisian café_

**Huh. That awning could be used as a sail! Or, you know, a parachute, depending on how things go.**

_Take a break and smell these flowers_

_Underneath the Eiffel Tower_

**I wonder if they still have pieces of that hanging around? The rivets would come in handy.**

**Isabella:**_ Oh, Phineas..._

_Won't you share a crème brûlée with me?_

**Hey! Look at that nifty little blow torch!**

_How perfect could this be_

_In the City of Love?_

**In the City of Love**

_In the City of Love_

**In the City of Love**

_We could try some fancy cheese_

_Or peruse the galleries_

**I wonder if oil-based paint is combustible...as a rocket fuel.**

_Isn't this a perfect day?_

_How do I look in this beret?_

**Oh, that reminds me! We might need helmets.**

_Oh, how can he not feel the same way_

_When we're strolling down the Champs-Élysées_

_In the City of Love?_

**In the City of Love**

**In the City of Love**

_I wish that he would whisper "ma chérie, jet'aime"_

_But all he wants to do is try to fix that plane_

_In the City of Love_

_In the City of Love_

_In the City of Love _**(in the City of Love)**

_In the City of Love... _**(in the City of Love)**

They clapped for her _Wow, she is seriously in love with Connor_ Babs thought, she looked over at Dick and he had that look that told her he is thinking the same, the bottle spun and landed on Babs, she got up huffing to the Karaoke machine.

"Okay, I have absolutely no idea what should I sing" Babs confessed.

"Oh can I suggest you a song?" Megan said cheerfully.

"Sure" Babs said then Megan got up and whispered something in her ear and Babs nodded and said "Yeah I love that one".

_Babs_ – Rihanna: Who's that chick?

_Feel the adrenaline__  
__Moving under my skin__  
__It's and addiction__  
__Such an eruption__Sound is my remedy__  
__Feeding me energy__  
__Music is all I need__Baby I just wanna dance__  
__I don't really care__  
__I just wanna dance__  
__I don't really care __  
__(You can feel it in the air, yeah)__She's been a crazy dita__  
__Disco diva and you wonder__  
__Who's that chick? Who's that chick?__  
__Too cold for you to keep her__  
__Too hot for you to leave her__  
__Who's that chick? Who's that chick?__  
__Who's that chick? Who's that chick?__  
__Who's that chick? Who's that chick?__Back on the dancefloor__  
__Bad enough to take me home__  
__Bass kicking so hard__  
__Blazing through my beating heart__French kissing on the floor__  
__Heart is beating hardcore__  
__Heard everybody is getting a little sexy off the crazy juice__  
__This will end up on the news__Baby I just wanna dance__  
__I don't really care__  
__I just wanna dance__  
__I don't really care__  
__(You can feel it in the air, yeah)__She's been a crazy dita__  
__Disco diva and you wonder__  
__Who's that chick? Who's that chick?__  
__Too cold for you to keep her__  
__Too hot for you to leave her__  
__Who's that chick? Who's that chick?__Ultrassexual__  
__The night has got me love sprung__  
__I won't stop until the sun is up, oh yeah__  
__My heart is a dancer beating like a disco drum__  
__Oh oh oh ooh oh__Ultrassexual__  
__The night has got me love sprung__  
__I won't stop until the sun is up, oh yeah__  
__My heart is a dancer beating like a disco drum__  
__Beating like a disco drum...__  
__Beating like a disco drum...__  
__Beating like a disco drum...__She's been a crazy dita__  
__Disco diva and you wonder__  
__who's that chick? Who's that chick?__  
__Too cold for you to keep her__  
__too hot for you to leave her__  
__who's that chick? Who's that chick?__  
__Who's that chick? Who's that chick?__  
__Who's that chick? Who's that chick?_

"Who's that chick? Who's that chick?" Roy, Dick and Wally continued singing as the others clapped for her and then joined the clapping and Babs sat down and spun the bottle, and it landed on Dick again.

"Not again, this is a conspiracy" Dick shouted.

"Yeah okay" Wally said.

"Now get singing" Roy said and pushed him.

_Dick_ – Eminem: The Way I Am

_Dre__, just let it run.__  
__Hey yo, turn the beat up a little bit__  
__Hey yo, this song is for anyone, fuck it, just shut up and listen__  
__Hey yo__I sit back with this pack of Zig Zags and this bag__  
__Of this weed it gives me the shit needed to be__  
__The most meanest MC on this... on this earth__  
__And since birth I've been cursed with this curse to just curse__And just blurt this berserk and bizarre shit that works__  
__And it sells and it helps in itself to relieve__  
__All this tension dispensin' these sentences gettin' this stress__  
__That's been eatin' me recently off of this chest__And I rest again peacefully__(peacefully)__  
__But at least have the decency in you__  
__To leave me alone, when you freaks see me out__  
__In the streets when I'm eatin' or feedin' my daughter__To not come and speak to me__(speak to me)__  
__I don't know you and no, I don't owe you a mo-therfuck-ing thing__  
__I'm not Mr.__*NSYNC__, I'm not what your friends think__  
__I'm not Mr. Friendly, I can be a prick__If you tempt me my tank is on empty__(is on empty)__  
__No patience is in me and if you offend me__  
__I'm liftin' you 10 feet__(10 feet)__in the air__  
__I don't care who was there and who saw me destroy you__Go call you a lawyer, file you a lawsuit__  
__I'll smile in the courtroom and buy you a wardrobe__  
__I'm tired of arguin'__(of arguin')__  
__I don't mean to be mean, but that's all I can be, it's just me__And I am, whatever you say I am__  
__If I wasn't, then why would I say I am__  
__In the paper, the news every day I am__  
__Radio won't even play my jam__'Cause I am, whatever you say I am__  
__If I wasn't, then why would I say I am__  
__In the paper, the news every day I am__  
__I don't know, it's just the way I am__Sometimes I just feel like my father, I hate to be bothered__  
__With all of this nonsense, it's constant__  
__And, "Oh, it's his lyrical content.__  
__That song "__Guilty Conscience__" has gotten such rotten responses."__And all of this controversy circles me__  
__And it seems like the media immediately__  
__Points a finger at me__(finger at me)__  
__So I point one back at 'em, but not the index or pinky__Or the ring or the thumb, it's the one you put up__  
__When you don't give a fuck, when you won't just put up__  
__With the bullshit they pull, 'cause they full of shit, too__  
__When a dude's gettin' bullied and shoots up his school__And they blame it on__Marilyn__(on Marilyn)__and the heroin__  
__Where were the parents at and look where it's at__  
__Middle America, now it's a tragedy__  
__Now it's so sad to see an upper class city__Havin' this happenin' (this happenin')__  
__Then attack Eminem 'cause I rap this way__(rap this way)__  
__But I'm glad 'cause they feed me the fuel that I need for the fire__  
__To burn and it's burnin' and I have returned__And I am whatever you say I am__  
__If I wasn't, then why would I say I am__  
__In the paper, the news every day I am__  
__Radio won't even play my jam__'Cause I am whatever you say I am__  
__If I wasn't, then why would I say I am__  
__In the paper, the news every day I am__  
__I don't know, it's just the way I am__I'm so sick and tired of bein' admired__  
__That I wish that I would just die or get fired__  
__And dropped from my label, let's stop with the fables__  
__I'm not gonna be able to top on "__My Name Is__"__And pigeonholed into some poppy sensation__  
__That copped me rotation at rock 'n' roll stations__  
__And I just do not got the patience__(got the patience)__  
__To deal with these cocky caucasians__Who think, I'm some wigger who just tries to be black__  
__'Cause I talk with an accent and grab on my balls__  
__So they always keep askin' the same fuckin' questions__(fuckin' questions)__  
__What school did I go to, what hood I grew up in?__The why, the who, what, when, the where and the how__  
__Till I'm grabbin' my hair and I'm tearin' it out__(ahhh)__  
__'Cause they drivin' me crazy__(me crazy)__  
__I can't take it, I'm racin', I'm pacin', I stand and I sit__And I'm thankful for every fan that I get__  
__But I can't take a shit in the bathroom without someone standin' by it__  
__No, I won't sign your autograph__  
__You can call me an asshole, I'm glad__'Cause I am whatever you say I am__  
__If I wasn't, then why would I say I am__  
__In the paper, the news every day I am__  
__Radio won't even play my jam__'Cause I am, whatever you say I am__  
__If I wasn't, then why would I say I am__  
__In the paper, the news every day I am__  
__I don't know, it's just the way I am_

They clapped hard for him and he sat down.

"Is that an Eminem song?" Megan asked.

"Yeah" Dick answered.

"Why are most of your songs are Eminem's?" Megan asked again.

"BECAUSE HE IS AWESOME" Dick, Wally, Roy, Artemis and Babs answered in unison which was totally weird.

"Okay, okay" Megan said with a little bit of fright in her voice which made Connor get a Back-Off-Or-You're-Dead-Meat look on his face.

"Just spin the bottle" Artemis said and Dick reached his hand and spun the bottle and it landed on Roy.

"You know I think I'm bored with Karaoke" Roy said 'cause he SO didn't want to get up and sing.

"Fine, then it's Truth or Dare" Babs said as she saw the bottom of the bottle landed on her "Truth or Dare, Roy?"

"I'll get up and sing" Roy said as he got up with a terrified look, if you want to Truth or Dare with Babs you better write your will first then play on your own risk, and Babs smirked at that.

_Roy_ – Eminem: Survival

**This is survival of the fittest****  
****This is do or die****  
****This is the winner takes it all****  
****So take it all****  
**  
_Wasn't ready to be no millionaire, I was ill-prepared__  
__I was prepared to be ill though, the skill was there__  
__In the beginning, it wasn't 'bout the ends__  
__It was 'bout busting raps and standing for something, fuck an acronym__  
__Cut the fucking act like you're happy, I'm fucking back again__  
_

* * *

_With another anthem, why stop when it doesn't have to end?__  
__It ain't over 'til I say it's over – enough when I say enough__  
__Throw me to them wolves and close the gate up__  
__I'm afraid of what'll happen to them wolves__  
__When the thought of being thrown into an alligator pit, I salivated it__  
__raise your hands up like it's 12 noon, nah, homie__  
__Hold them bitches straighter up, wave 'em 'til you dislocate a rotator cuff__  
__Came up rough, came to ruffle feathers, nah, egos__  
__I ain't deflate enough, last chance to make this whole stadium erupt_**This is survival of the fittest****  
****This is do or die****  
****This is the winner takes it all****  
****So take it all**

_I can see the finish line with each line that I finish__  
__I'm so close to my goals I can almost pole vault over the goal post__  
__And if I don't got enough in the tank, maybe I can just siphon enough__  
__To fill up this last can, man will I survive in this climate or what?__  
__They said I was washed up, and got a blood bath__  
__I'm not a rapper, I'm an adapter, I can adjust__  
__Plus I can just walk up to a mic and just bust__  
__So floor's open if you'd like to discuss__  
__Top 5 in this mothafucka and if I don't make the cut__  
__What, like I give a fuck, I will light this bitch up like I'm driving a truck__  
__into the side of a pump, 0 to 60 hop in and gun it__  
__Like G-Unit without the hyphen, I'm hyping 'em up__  
__And if there should ever come a time where my life's in a rut__  
__And I look like I might just give up, eh you might've mistook__  
__Me for bowing out I ain't taking a bow, I'm stabbing myself__  
__With a fucking knife in the gut, while I'm wiping my butt!__  
__Cause I just shitted on the mic, and I like getting cut__  
__I get excited at the sight of my blood, you're in a fight with a nut__  
__Cause I'mma fight 'til I die or win__  
__Biting the dust it'll just make me angrier, wait__  
__Let me remind you of what got me this far, picture me quitting__  
__Now draw a circle around it and put a line through it, slut__  
__It's survival of what?__  
_  
**This is survival of the fittest****  
****This is do or die****  
****This is the winner takes it all****  
****So take it all**

_So get your ideas, stack your ammo__  
__But don't come unless you come to battle, I'm mad now jump in the saddle__  
__This is it, it's what you eat, sleep, piss and shit__  
__Live, breathe, your whole existence just consists of this__  
__Refuse to quit, fuse is lit, can't diffuse the wick__  
__I don't do this music shit, I lose my shit__  
__Ain't got shit to lose, it's the moment of truth__  
__It's all I know how to do, as soon as I get thrown in the booth, I spit__  
__But my respect is overdue, I'm showing you the flow no one do__  
__Cause I don't own no diploma for school, I quit!__  
__So there's nothing for me to fall back on, I know no other trades__  
__So you'd better trade your fucking mics in for some tool-box-es__  
__Cause you'll never take my pride from me__  
__It'll have to be pried from me, so pull out your pliers and your screwdrivers__  
__But I want you to doubt me, I don't want you to buh-lieve__  
__Cause this is something that I must use to suc-ceed__  
__And if you don't like me then fuck you!__  
__Self es-teem must be fucking shooting through-the-roof cause trust me__  
__My skin is too thick and bul-let proof to touch me__  
__I can see why the fuck I disgust you__  
__I must be a-llergic to failure cause everytime I come close to it__  
__I just sneeze, but I just go atchoo then achieve!_

**This is survival of the fittest****  
****This is do or die****  
****This is the winner takes it all****  
****So take it all  
****So take it all**

They clapped for him and he sat down.

"Alright, next" Roy said as he spun the bottle.

"Wait let's play Truth or Dare instead" Babs said before the bottle stopped and landed on Wally with Dick as his host.

"NO, not Truth or Dare but Extreme Truth or Dare" Roy said and Dick, Babs and Wally smirked.

"What's that?" Megan asked.

"It's like Truth or Dare but you take it to the Extreme Level" Dick explained then looked at Wally.

"Aight, Truth or Dare Walls?" Dick asked, Wally thought about it for a small part of the second then said "Dare, give me your best Dickie-Bird".

* * *

**A/N: Review your thoughts and give me what you want for the next chapter Truth or Dare.**


	9. Party Part 4: Truth or Dare?

Dick smirked and said "I dare you to flush your head down the toilet".

"WHAT?" Wally yelled everyone except for Babs and Roy were wide eyed.

"You heard me" Dick said "The bathroom is this way" he pointed as he got up, Wally got up mumbling countless curses.

"Do I really have to?" Wally asked as he got there and looked down at the toilet.

"No Backsees" Dick said and Wally sighed and got his head in the toilet and Roy flushed the toilet and Megan and Kaldur covered their eyes in disgust.

Babs and Dick just laughed as Roy put down the seat with a hard push so that Wally's head was stuck in the toilet till Roy decides to go petty on him and let him go but that wasn't gonna happen any time soon.

"I think that is enough" Kaldur said as he went to help Wally and Dick mumbled "Party Pooper" and Babs snickered at his comment.

"Eeeww Dude, I hate you" Wally said to Dick and Roy as they laughed then said pushing everyone "Alright I'mma clean up, so OUT".

He closed the door and the others went back to their seats and spun the bottle and it landed on Megan with Artemis as her host.

"Truth or Dare, Megan?" Artemis asked.

"Dare" Megan said even though she was a little scared of what just happen, then out of nowhere Babs and Roy burst into laughter.

"What is it?" the others asked.

"Dick, show em the pic" Babs said between laughter and Dick gave them the cellphone and it turned out he videotaped Wally's swirly game and put it online and the others burst out laughing.

"What's that?" Wally's voice came as he took the phone then his eyes widened "YOU PUT THIS ONLINE?"

"Yeah, look over 10 thousand people watched it already" Dick said.

"I'm domed… and so are you" Wally said as he jumped on Dick and they started fighting.

"Should we stop this?" Kaldur asked.

"Nah, Dick can handle Wally" Babs said.

"Yeah let them go at it for a couple minutes" Roy said.

After some time Connor and Kaldur stopped the fight, even though Dick was totally got this in control.

"You'll pay for this" Wally yelled and pointed to the bottle "In Truth or Dare blood".

"That didn't even make sense" Artemis said.

"Whatever" Wally said sitting down in his place next to Roy.

"Back to the game" Babs said.

"Alright, I dare you to talk in the third person about yourself and refer to yourself as Alien Ten X for the rest of the day" Artemis said to Megan.

"Alien Ten X thinks you totally lost it" Megan said and the others laughed.

"Alright, Truth or Dare Kaldur?" Connor asked as the bottle spun and landed on him.

"I believe Truth is the obvious easy choice" Kaldur said.

"Okay um, if you had to choose one person to live with from this room, who would it be?" Connor asked not interested at all.

"Um, I guess it would be… you Connor" Kaldur said.

"Why?" Dick asked.

"I don't know" Kaldur said honestly.

"Alright moving on" Dick said as he spun the bottle and it landed on Babs with Roy as her host.

"Truth or Dare, Babs?" Roy asked.

"I'mma pick truth this time, next time will be a dare" Babs said.

"Fine, do you like Dickie-Bird over there as more than just a friend?" Roy asked with a huge grin and Babs went pale.

"Oh look, my phone is ringing, the reason you didn't hear the ring is because it's on vibrate mood" Babs tried to fool them as she got her cellphone out for a fake phone call.

"Fake calls will get you nowhere" Roy yelled as Babs got up and Artemis took Babs' phone from her.

"HEY" Babs yelled at Artemis as she took her phone.

"Answer the question then come back to your fake call" Artemis ordered.

"And remember, you can't lie that's twenty years of bad luck" Roy said.

"Well, maybe just a little bit" Babs said with a blush and Dick blushed too.

"Alien Ten X believes we should move on" Megan said and spun the bottle and it landed on Dick with Wally as his host and Wally got a huge grin.

"Truth or Dare, Lover-Boy?" Wally asked.

"Dare" Dick said ignoring the Lover-Boy comment.

"I dare you to call Bruce and …" Wally started and whispered the second part in Dick's ear.

"YOU'RE INSANE" Dick yelled as he heard what Wally said.

"Not insane but geniusly evil" Wally said with a huge grin on his face.

"Give me the phone" Dick said pouting as Wally handed him his cell that he took from him before, he dialed the number and waited, it rang three times before Bruce picked up.

"What is it Dick? I'm in a meeting" Bruce said at the speaker.

"I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world, life in plastic, it's fantastic, you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere, imagination, life is your creation" Dick sang that Barbie girl song as the others burst into laughter.

"Dick, are you okay? What's that song? And is that laughter that I hear in the background?" Bruce asked and Dick just ended the call and sighed as the others continued their laughter.

"That wasn't funny at all" Dick said.

"Alien Ten X thinks that was hilarious" Megan said laughing.

"Fine, just spin the damn bottle already" Dick said and Roy spun it, and it landed on Artemis with Babs as her host.

"Truth or Dare, Arty?" Babs asked with a smirk.

"Dare and DON'T call me that" Artemis said.

"I dare you to… play Seven Minutes in Heaven with Wally" Babs said shaking her head and raising her eyebrows in a teasing way as she said the Wally part.

"WHAT?" Wally and Artemis screamed.

"You heard me, in the closet, now" Babs ordered.

"But I don't have to do it if I don't want to" Wally said.

"Sorry Walls, rules are rules" Dick said smirking.

"What's Seven Minutes in Heaven?" Connor asked.

"Alien Ten X says that it's a game where to people enter a closet or a closed room alone and can either kiss, make out or… other things" Megan explained.

"I hate you" Wally and Artemis mumbled in unison as they got up and went for the closet at the end of the room.

"You're welcome" Babs said to Dick smirking.

After seven minutes they got out blushing but trying to hide it with death glares at Babs.

"Alright moving on" Wally said and spun the bottle, it landed on Connor with Roy as his host.

"Truth or Dare, Con?" Roy asked.

"Dare" Connor said quickly.

"Wrong choice, not like there was a good one" Roy started "I dare you to go running in your underwear around the block screaming 'HELP, MOON CREATURES ARE ATTACKING' ".

"Alien Ten X thinks you ALL lost it" Megan said, and Connor just walked out not touched a little bit and took his clothes off, did the dare then came back, not embarrassed at all even when those kids started laughing at him and taking pictures.

"Next" He said as he sat down and spun the bottle, it landed on Roy with Babs as his host.

"Truth or Dare, oh Truth or Dare king?" Babs joked in a British girly voice, Roy liked to think about himself as the Truth or Dare king.

"Rise my daughter, I believe I will please you and choose Dare" Roy said in a fancy deep British accent voice.

"Oh thank you my king" Babs joked in a British girly voice again "I dare you to eat your socks".

"No problem" Roy said as he took off his shoe and took his socks off "You tasted something once, you can do it again".

"He ate his sock before?" Artemis asked.

"It was a dare in third grade" Babs said.

He ate it without even thinking twice and somehow he was able to finish the dare without barfing.

"Alien Ten X says you people are cracked up in the head" Megan said.

"Second it" Connor said.

"Let's go" Roy said as he spun the bottle, it landed on Dick with Roy as his host.

"Oh, is it the T or the D, D?" Roy asked.

"Seriously?" Dick asked.

"Yup" Roy answered.

"It's the D" Dick said.

"Well I D you to send a message for three people not from this room on your cell and tell them 'I want to have babies' and you can't tell them it is a dare" Roy said.

"I hate you" Dick said then picked his phone up and sent it.

"Who did you send it to?" Roy asked as Dick closed the phone.

"Donna, Mary and Bette" Dick answered.

"Who are they?" Megan asked.

"They used to go to our old school and now they are in Gotham B School" Roy explained.

"Yeah, we used to hang out a lot back then" Wally said.

"You actually did it?" Babs asked.

"Actually I send that it was a typo and it is supposed to say 'I want to have cookies' " Dick said.

"You can't do that" Roy yelled.

"Actually I can; nothing in your rules says not" Dick said with a smirk.

"You sicken me" Roy said in disgust.

"You are in violation of all Truth or Dare rules and what every teenager stands for" Wally yelled.

"I didn't see a Truth or Dare Rule book" Dick said.

"Maybe _WE_ should write that" Roy said to Wally.

"Oh yeah that would be so cool" Wally said.

"Okay, let's move on" Artemis said as she spun the bottle and it landed on Wally with her as the host.

"No fair, she probably cheated and did this to embarrass me somehow" Wally yelled.

"Dude, you flushed your head down the toilet, it can't get any _MORE_ embarrassing from there" Artemis said.

"Fine" Wally pouted "I choose Truth, no way I'm taking a dare from _YOU_".

"What? Too scared?" Artemis asked teasing.

"AM NOT" Wally yelled.

"Riiiight" Artemis said rolling her eyes in disbelieve.

"Alright, I choose dare" Wally said.

"I dare you to take a Selfie and put it on Instagram after Barb and I give you a makeover and you'll keep it on your face for the rest of the game" Artemis said.

"Yes, thank you" Babs said quickly and Wally stared in a shock, mouth dropped and attempted to say something.

"Are you gonna chicken out?" Artemis asked with a smirk.

"NO" Wally said quickly and sighed "Do it".

With that Babs and Artemis came closer to him after Megan gave them Eyeliner, lipstick and a few colors of makeup.

After they were done it turned out Babs did her half of the face where she used the eyeliner to give Wally paintings near his eye and a mustache with the black makeup while on Artemis' side, she used red colors to give him devil horns near his eyes and a one-eye glasses.

"Give me the mirror" Wally demanded and they did so "You two are really sick" they all laughed at him.

"Were not done" Artemis said then gave him his phone that was on the table, he took it huffing and took a Selfie with Babs and Artemis holding the eyeliner and all the other stuff, he took it and posted with the caption 'Being tortured in Truth or Dare, Help?'

"Alien Ten X says we should go on with the game" Megan said.

"Wait, I got a dare for all the boys" Babs said as she looked at the boys.

"What you can't do that" Wally yelled.

"What? Too chicken?" Artemis asked Wally sarcastically.

"NO" Wally and Roy yelled.

"I dare you boys to sing" Babs said.

"That's it?" Connor asked.

"Not any song but you'll have to sing 'Sexy and I Know it' by LMFAO" Babs said.

"You'll have to excuse me for I am not familiar with this particular song and I would rather NOT sing it because the title isn't so…" Kaldur started but didn't find anything to finish it with.

"That's okay, you are excused Kaldur" Babs said and the other four boys got up to the Karaoke machine.

Roy, Wally, Dick &amp; Connor – LMFAO: Sexy and I Know it

**Roy -** Yeah, yeah  
When I walk on by, girls be looking like "Damn, he fly!"  
**Wally -** I pay to the beat, walking down the street in my new Le Freak, yeah  
**Dick -** This is how I roll, animal print pants out patrol,  
**Connor -** It's Redfoo with the big afro  
And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow

**All -** Girl, look at that body  
Girl, look at that body  
Girl, look at that body  
I work out

**All -** Girl, look at that body  
Girl, look at that body  
Girl, look at that body  
I work out

**Roy -** When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

**Wally -** I'm sexy and I know it  
I'm sexy and I know it

**Dick -** When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off  
**Connor -** And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks, (What?)  
**Roy -** This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
**Wally -** We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
**Dick &amp; Connor -** No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service, (yo)

**All -** Girl, look at that body  
Girl, look at that body  
Girl, look at that body  
I work out

**All -** Girl, look at that body  
Girl, look at that body  
Girl, look at that body  
I work out

**Roy -** When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
**Wally -** Everybody stops and they staring at me  
**Dick -** I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

**Connor -** I'm sexy and I know it  
I'm sexy and I know it  
Check it out  
Check it out

**Roy -** Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah  
**Wally -** Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah  
**Dick -** Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah  
**Connor -** Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah yeah

**Roy -** Do the wiggle, man  
**Wally -** I do the wiggle, man, yeah

**Dick -** I'm sexy and I know it

**All -** Girl, look at that body  
Girl, look at that body  
Girl, look at that body  
I work out

**All -** Girl, look at that body  
Girl, look at that body  
Girl, look at that body  
I work out

**Connor -** I'm sexy and I know it

"I'm sexy and I know it" Babs sang.

"Do the wiggle, man" Artemis sang.

"I do the wiggle, man" Megan sang then they clapped for them really hard as the four sat down.

"Alien Ten X thinks that was great Connor" Megan said.

"Yeah that was amazing, guys" Babs said.

"I know" Wally said gloating.

"Oh, put a sock in it" Artemis said as she threw the pillow that was behind her at Wally and it hit his face and the others left.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the T or D chap, Review your thoughts and tell me what do you wanna see in the next chap.**


	10. Party Part 5: Drunk

"Alien Ten X asks 'What time is it?' " Megan asked them.

"It's 7:30" Artemis said looking at her wrestwatch.

"Already?" Connor asked.

"Wow, excuse me but I think I should be going home, I promised my guardian I would be home by eight o'clock sharp" Kaldur said as he got up, and so did Connor and Megan.

"So should we" Connor said.

"Alien Ten X had so much fun" Megan said making everyone laugh, wow she was good at this, and the three left.

"So, looks like it's just us" Babs said as she looked at Dick, Wally, Roy and Artemis.

_Ring, Ring_ the doorbell rang, "That's probably Megan, she must of forgot her purse or something" Babs said.

"_Actually_ that's for me, I invited a friend over" Roy said and smirked as he got up to get the door.

"I don't like were this is going" Artemis said with a half-worried tone.

"Come on, try to be more positive, he might surprise you" Babs said to her.

"She is right" A girl voice came throw the door, all their heads turned to see a girl with thick black hair and grey eyes standing next to Roy, Dick and Babs recognized her; she was the girl flirting with Roy a couple days ago, but Artemis recognized her too…

"Guys this is Jade" Roy said as he pointed to the girl, "Jade, this is Wally, Dick, Barb and…"

"Hello Arty" Jade said as she looked at Artemis before Roy can introduce her.

"Hi Jade" Artemis said with a bitter tone, not like the teasing tone that Jade had.

"You two know each other?" Roy asked.

"Oh yes, it's quite the story…" Jade started.

"Let's NOT bring bag the happy memories" Artemis said crossing her arms on her chest.

"Well… hi Jade, what's that?" Babs said pointing to the bag Jade was holding to bring the tension down.

"Oh, Red said to bring you a little gift" Jade said with a teasing tone as she took out what was in the bag and that was Dick's cue to yell.

"NO, nonononono" Dick yelled as he saw all the Beer and Alcohol drinks that were in the bag.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't see this coming" Roy said.

"Oh relax, just sit down, have a drink, have fun" Wally said as he got up and got the bottles from the kitchen ready.

"No, what if Bruce found out" Dick said.

"Just chill the eefff out, will ya?" Babs said as she got a drink then laid on the couch with a thud and crossed her legs.

"Come on" Artemis joined the Beer club now and laid like Babs on the other couch.

"Well… maybe one drink won't hurt, 'sides how will Bruce know, it's not like he has cameras in the Mansion" Dick said as he got a drink.

"Atta boy" Roy said, as he sat on the one-seat and Jade sat in his lap.

Soon enough each one drank a couple drinks, and let's just say; they were in a real _HIGH_ spirits.

"Aiight… who wan's to ha'e the Bee' Figh' Challen'e?" Roy asked kinda spinning.

"Wha's dat?" Jade asked dizzy leaving Roy's neck for a minute to look confused at them.

"I neve' hear' of it" Artemis said.

"You pu' in fron' each one… six Bee's, he or she who finish fi'st ge's to deci'e what'll we do" Babs said weirdly.

"I'm in" Artemis said.

"Me too" Jade said.

"Aiight" Wally said as he got the Beer ready.

"One… Two… Three…" Dick counted and all of them quickly started drinking.

"Time, wow a minu' and 22 secs, a reco'd" Babs said as she finished the six Beers first.

"Wai'… le'me check" Dick said weirdly and got a book out, "Yup, a reco'd".

"WOW" Babs yelled as the others cheered.

"Aiight, what'ya choose?" Roy asked.

"Two Fo' One" Babs smirked as she looked at Dick.

"The ba' dow' the street?" Artemis asked.

"Ya" Babs said with a drunk smirk looking at the rest.

"I'll dri'e" Roy said taking one of the cars' keys from the table and headed for the garage.

They got in the car and turned the music on, and it played 'We Can't Stop' by Miley Cyrus.

"If you're not ready to go home can I get a hell no?" The boys sang in unison and the girls went "Hell NO".

"Cause we gonna go all night till we see the sunlight alright" The girls sang in unison and it went on for the rest of the ride then when they got to the bar they entered together.

Strippers were everywhere; they sat down and ordered more Beer.

"Numbe' nine' " Babs said as she and Dick got their ninth bottle of beer for the night.

"WOW" The others yelled.

The stripper that was performing just walked away and the next one came, she was blonde and was wearing a pink bra and underwear, she looked around while walking down the aisle and a certain group caught her eye and especially one of them.

She walked over to where the six were and moved forward for the black haired man, she started twerking next to him and dancing not noticing anyone else, she then sat in his lap and slipped him a piece of paper that had her number.

"Wow dude" Wally said weirdly smiling at nothing.

"Looks like someone is losing the V card this night" Roy said as the stripper was coming back to the isle making Wally laugh.

"Where is Ba'b?" Artemis asked as she noticed Babs was nowhere to be seen, the others looked around and didn't find her.

The stripper walked away and the spotlight just lighted at a red head that stood there in her Mickey Mouse black bra and underwear and black high heels, the girl didn't look old, actually she looked too young to be a stripper, she raised her head then…

"WOW" the group said in shock.

"Babs has a sexy twin sister" Dick said drunk.

"No you idiot" Wally said drunk; he continued "she is obviously her cousin".

"Yeah" Dick admitted.

"No, you two goofballs, it is Ba'b" Artemis said.

Babs walked over to them and straight to Dick she started dancing gracefully and then got behind him, she crossed her leg and rest it on Dick's shoulder, Dick looked at his side to see Babs' slim soft legs then felt something on his neck, turns out Babs leaned in and started sucking on his neck.

After a few dances and all, Babs came back behind stage then came back still in her bra and underwear but with a soft blanket like rag and sat next to them.

"Wow way to goo… Barb" Artemis said getting another drink.

"Yeah" Wally said.

"Never know you we'e a great _dancer_" Roy said.

"Hmmm not bad kid" Jade said showing how impressed she was, Babs eyes wondered over to Dick who was still mouth dropped and totally shocked.

"Did you just…?" Dick asked confused and Babs nodded smiling in the air at nothing, then Dick put his hand over her shoulder and Babs rested losing her weight and getting another drink.

"Someone is get'ing comfy" Wally said joking.

"What ya wanna do now?" Jade asked and Babs smirked.

* * *

"I still cai't believe you di' dat" Artemis said.

"You got us thrown out, thanks a lot" Jade said annoyed that she didn't get to finish the drink she paid for.

"What? We only di' a small ha'mless p'ank" Dick said.

"You go' all de strippers screaming… and jumping all over the place… not that I min' o anything" Wally said.

"Who cae's le's ge' back to de Mano'" Babs said weirdly as they got to the car.

* * *

Dick woke up with a hard headache "What the hell happened?" he asked himself still not moving from bed he looked to where his hand was headed and saw Babs.

_Why is Babs in my bed? And is she na…? Ooh my god what's going on?_ He screamed in his head, and then memories of last night, well some of the highlights.

Then he felt a move, he looked at Babs and saw that she was waking up, she rose up confused then looked at Dick shocked and got really red.

"What the hell is going on?" Babs asked then noticed that she was only in her underwear and rose the blanket up.

"Yeah" Dick said rubbing the back of his neck really red, they looked around and saw Roy and Jade in the same state on the floor and the real shock was seeing Wally and Artemis in the corner of the room like them, who would have thought?

"Where are my clothes?" Babs asked when she only saw her bra next to her then remembered that she thrown her clothes out of the window as they got to the Manor and got really embarrassed.

"Uuumm, wait here are some clothes" Dick said as he got up to his closet and gave her a gray T-shirt and black sweatpants.

"Thanks" She said then he got out of the room to let her get dressed after he got his clothes.

Ten minutes later she got down stairs to see Dick in the kitchen yelling at the stove, "You stupid piece of shit, work already".

"Stove giving you a hard time?" She joked.

"It won't work" Dick said, Babs reached her hand and turned it on.

"Oh" Dick said.

"What are you making?" Babs asked.

"Omelet, want some? You should stay and have some breakfast" Dick said and Babs nodded then pushed him away lightly.

"Let someone who _knows_ how to turn the stove on do the cocking" Babs said jokingly as she took the eggs and started making Omelet.

"HAY" Dick yelled and Babs laughed.

"Keep it down, they are still sleeping" Babs laughed as she pointed upstairs.

"So…" Dick said shyly as he remembered the scene again.

"We should talk" Babs said instead of him and his only response was "Yeah".

"About last night…" Dick started.

"It felt like Katy Perry's Last Friday Night song?" Babs said joking but with seriousness at the same time.

"You can say that" Dick said cracking a smile.

"But for real, we should talk" Babs said getting the attention back at the subject.

"Last night, we were drunk, and we did some crazy shit" Dick started "Not like I didn't like it though" He gave himself a slide remark but Babs heard him and twisted her head a little, Dick noticed that and assumed she heard him.

"I mean… Uuuhh…" Dick didn't know what to say, but Babs shushed his mumbling by pulling him in closer and kissing him on the lips, he was shocked at first but then he started kissing back.

"Oooh" they heard someone saying in a way that a girly girl would be after she saw a romantic Twilight scene, they broke their kiss and turned around to see their friends standing there.

"Hey guys" Dick and Babs said weirdly in unison.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Wally asked moving in and forgetting the conversation.

"What do you want?" Babs asked.

"Don't ask him that, that gives him the choice to take the fridge home" Artemis said.

"HAY" Wally yelled.

"Just relax Wally, Artemis is giving you the tough love" Babs said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Artemis asked.

"Nothing" Babs said in a teasing tone.

"Are you suggesting that I may have feelings for… that" Artemis said pointing to Wally who was opening the fridge and drinking milk from the bottle, then he stopped and looked at the rest "What?" he asked idiotically with milk pouring out of his mouth.

"I'm just saying, considering last night and all, it could be true" Babs said teasing.

"WHAT?" Wally and Artemis yelled blushing.

"Oooh someone has a crush" Roy said teasing.

"More like a bed buddy" Jade said teasing turning to Artemis.

"You stay out of this" Jade said.

"Whatever" Jade said then turned to the door "See ya later".

"Aren't you staying for breakfast?" Dick asked.

"No thanks" She said then left.

"Such a pain in the butt" Artemis said rolling her eyes.

"You never did say how you know her" Roy stated.

"Like I said 'Let's not bring back the happy memories'" Artemis said with a bitter tone "Well I should get going".

"Aren't you staying for breakfast?" Babs asked.

"No, Ollie will lose it if he finds that both of us aren't home" Artemis said pointing to Roy then left.

"So…" Wally said after a minute of silence.

"Food is ready" Babs stated happily.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys I was so late with making this chapter, I just don't have that much free time as I used to. But anyways tell me your thoughts, what do you think? Also if you want anything in upcoming chapters just Review it down below.**


	11. School Again

"Hey babe" Dick said sitting next to Babs on the bench.

"Hey" Babs said then they kissed but broke it after two sec.

"Uh… did we miss something?" Connor asked.

"Our love birds finally got together" Wally said.

"Oh that's sooo cute" Megan said in a teasing tone pinching Babs' cheek in away an old aunt would do to her niece once she has her first crush.

"Okay, okay" Babs said as Megan let go of her.

"Last night was so fun, we should do it again sometime" Megan said then Artemis came, saw the free close seat next to Wally but then ignored it and went to sit next to Dick without a word.

"Uh again… did we miss something?" Connor asked again.

"Nothing" Artemis and Wally hissed in unison then glared at each other then came back to their lunch, Connor; Megan and Kaldur gave each other a look then Connor said "I don't want to know".

"Me neither" Megan said getting back to her lunch, then they saw Roy running to them.

"Dude, get your ass up" Roy said to Wally stopping next to him.

"What?" Wally asked.

"Come on, no time to explain, you too Dick" Roy said still excited.

"Alright" Dick said weirdly, kissed Babs then got up.

"Come on lover boy" Roy said to Dick then started running with the two following.

"What was that about?" Artemis asked Babs confused.

"You are asking the wrong person" Babs answered confused too.

The bell than rang and they got up.

* * *

"Who has two thumps and is the best 'best friend' and boyfriend ever?" Dick asked Babs as he came in the class and sat next Babs "This guy" he said wiggling his thumps and pointing at himself.

"What happened?" Babs asked.

"Guess who got the pre-ordered two CD's of Eminem's SHADYXV?" Dick said.

"No way" Babs said eyes wide.

"Yeah way" Dick said pulling two CDs from behind his back, and Babs got up and hugged him and kissed him on the lips.

"Barb and Dick sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" They heard a voice come from behind them, they turned around and saw Wally and Roy.

"Oh grow up already" Dick said.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" Babs asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's part of that school project remember?" Roy said reminding them of the project to 'take in a freshman for the year'.

"Oh yeah" Dick sighed in annoyance as he remembered.

"You are stuck with us" Wally said in a teasing tone.

"Lucky us" Babs fake cheered in a teasing tone.

"I love being such a big pain in the butt" Roy said smiling to Wally.

"I know right?" Wally said.

* * *

The gang was sitting on the table in the Cafeteria.

"So guys" A voice said from behind them and then Pamela showed up and reached her hands at Dick and Babs shoulders "Have you decided who you will vote to?"

"No" Dick said in annoyance.

"Well I bet if you vote for me; you and everyone in the school's lives will be 47% happier" Pamela said.

"It's true, Pamela has already helped in so many volunteer works, the school library, the cheerleaders, and the sports team by donating a new set of outfits and once she is president she will use the school donation money to help as much as she can" Selina said coming from nowhere.

"Pamela, we haven't decided who will we vote for, get off our backs" Dick said.

"Just keep what we said in mind" Pamela said then left with Selina.

"So for real, who are you voting for?" Babs asked.

"I don't know" Artemis said.

"I mean, Pamela _had_ worked on her campaign but Harvey is just relying on luck and that stupid coin of his" Babs said "But on the other hand, Pamela is just using this school election as a popularity contest".

"Pamela" Megan answered confident.

"Harvey" Connor said.

"I think I will go with Harvey" Kaldur said.

"Harvey" Roy said.

"Pamela" Artemis said.

"Harvey" Wally said.

"Pamela" Dick and Babs answered together in unison.

"Well, at least we got that covered" Artemis said.

"Hey Babs" Megan called "What did happen between you and Pamela?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Babs said, her eyes were getting a little watery but she blinked them away before anyone could see, but Dick caught a glance and run his arm to her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" Megan started apologizing.

"No, it's okay" Babs cut her off getting her confident back and looking at them.

"So anyway" Wally said getting the attention away from Babs, he knew she didn't like being the center of attention "Did you see that new movie 'Annabelle'?"

"Oh yeah" Connor started "Good movie".

"It was so terrifying" Megan said shrinking a little.

"BOO" she heard a voice come from behind her and she screamed terrified, and Artemis than popped out laughing from behind her.

"Sorry" Artemis said laughing "I couldn't resist".

"You are _SO _evil" Megan said rolling her eyes but with joking signs.

"I know, and I love it" Artemis said making everyone laugh, even Babs which was the point all along.

* * *

"Hey guys" Artemis said coming and sitting next to them with a black haired girl.

"Hey Arty" Babs said "Who's this?"

"Guys this is Zatanna, she's new here" Artemis said "Zatanna this is Kaldur; Connor; Megan; Dick; Barb; Roy and…"

"I can introduce myself" Wally cut her off "Hey there beautiful, the name is Wally".

"Ugh" Artemis; Dick; Babs and Roy sighed in annoyance.

"Do you _have_ to hit on every girl you find?" Babs sighed.

"No, just the beautiful ones" Wally said winking at Zatanna.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Artemis and Babs asked going into defense mode since they were probably the only females in the entire world that Wally didn't on.

"No offense, you two are hot and all…" Wally started.

"'You two'?" Dick resaid what Wally said because the way everyone heard it, he said Artemis was hot.

"So you think Artemis is hot?" Dick asked again.

"Dude I'm trying to _not _get beaten up, so I have to say anything I can" Wally side-talked to Dick but with a loud voice that everyone heard so they all laughed.

"Sit down, Zee" Babs said.

"Zee?" Zatanna asked.

"Yeah, Zee for Zatanna" Babs said and Zee sat down.

"And I'm guessing Barb is for…?" Zee started.

"Barbara" Babs said.

"Hey Babs pass me the salt" Dick said and Babs did.

"Babs?" Zee asked "What happened to Barb?"

"Oh actually…" Babs started but she was cut off.

"Only lover boy over there can call her Babs" Wally obviously cut her off in a teasing way.

"That's not true" Babs started.

"_Would_ you let us call you Babs?" Roy said.

"Yes" Babs said.

"Hey Babs pass me the pepper" Roy tested with a smirk.

"Alright fine" Babs sighed in defeat "Don't _ever_ call me Babs again".

"See" Wally said to Zee.

"Why do you two always have to pick on me and Babs?" Dick said.

"Cause it's fun" Wally said.

"And since you two admitted that you two like each other than we were right all along" Roy added.

"So do the 'Ha ha ha we were right you were wrong' dance on the table" Babs said sarcastically but Wally and Roy looked at each other and smirked.

"Oh no" Dick said and the two redheaded boys got up on the table and started dancing.

"Are they insane?" Zee asked watching her head.

"Yup" Artemis answered then the two sat laughing.

"So Zee, where do you come from?" Megan asked.

"I used to live in New York City with my dad but he got a job here in Gotham City so we had to move" Zee said.

"Who is your dad?" Babs asked.

"Giovanni Zatara" Zee answered pointing to the man standing far.

"No way, Bruce used to take us to some of his performances" Dick said "Remember that Babs?"

"Oh yeah" Babs said "I loved your dad's performance in Metropolis; I still can't believe Bruce took us there for a magic show".

"Neither can I" Dick said.

"So girls" Megan started "What do you say we go shopping after school?"

"I don't know" Artemis said.

"Sorry, not a big fan of shopping" Babs said.

"Come on you two it will be fun" Megan begged, Artemis and Babs sighed and Megan added another please.

"Fine" They said in unison.

"Yay" Megan said "What about you Zee?"

"Sure" Zee said.

"Great" Megan said "This will be so much fun".

"Yay" Artemis and Babs said sarcastically in unison.

"Oh cheer up, it's gonna be a girls night out" Megan said.

The bell then rang and they got up to class.

"Hey Zee, what class do you have now?" Babs asked.

"Math with Mr. Wayne" Zee said.

"So do we" Dick said.

"Come on" Babs said and the three walked to class together.

* * *

"Mr. Grayson, Miss Gordon, you're late, take your seats" Bruce… ugh Mr. Wayne said before he noticed Zee "You must be Miss Zatara".

"Yeah" Zee said.

"Class this is Zatanna Zatara, a new student here at Gotham High" Mr. Wayne said and Zatanna took her place next to some girl that Mr. Wayne told her to sit next to.

"So class today we will start…" Mr. Wayne started.

* * *

"So students I'm happy to tell you that I'm your new drama teacher" Miss Lance said in the school microphone "And we are having a school play you can sign up to addition with me, I'll be in my office all day".

"So will you sign up?" Babs asked turning to the rest.

"No" Connor said.

"I don't think so" Kaldur said.

"No" Artemis said.

"Come on guys" Babs said.

"Yeah it could be fun" Megan said.

"See that's the spirit" Babs said.

"I will" Wally said and then Roy and Dick agreed and soon Zee was interested too.

"So?" Babs asked the three remaining.

"Oh you're not making me do this, are you?" Artemis sighed.

"Come on, it could be so much fun, and besides Wally is doing it, you wouldn't want Wally to prove he has more cordage than you to sign up" Babs said with an evil smile on her face.

"I'm in" Artemis said.

"Connor?" Babs asked.

"Come on" Megan begged him, he looked at her for a minute then said "Sure" with a sigh.

"Kaldur, that leaves you" Babs said.

"I am not that great of an actor to participate in the school play" Kaldur said.

"Come on Kal, just sign up, I'm not a great actor too" Wally said.

"Yeah, were doing it for the fun" Roy said.

"Alright, it may not hurt to try" Kaldur said and they went to sign up.

"Come on, today is the school election too, so we have to go to the hall and hear the candidates do a speech" Dick said.

"Yeah hurry up" Babs said and they went going.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Review down and blah, blah, blah…**


	12. Elections and Girls Night

"Students, we are gathered here to hear our candidates do their speeches because today is the school election for student body president" the principal Mr. Wayne said.

"First we have Pamela Ivy" Mr. Wayne said backing away from the stage and Pamela walked up to say her speech.

"Students, teachers, Principal Wayne, I think we all know who should get the student body president chair" Pamela started "You need someone with high hopes, big dream and has worked hard on getting there and want to earn their place"

"Unlike my component I have worked these past few weeks on helping you, giving you what you want and need, because I fight for you, don't you think we should have better food in the Cafeteria?" Pamela started and the crowd screamed "Yeah".

"What about all the homework we have?" Pamela said and the crowd started cheering.

"And this school uniform is getting old, what about new school uniform or no school uniform at all?" Pamela said.

"I will help all those school clubs, sports teams and the cheerleader squad" Pamela said.

"Vote for me for a better school life" Pamela said and the crowd went wild with screams and cheers.

"Thank you Pamela, now Harvey" Mr. Wayne said and Harvey got up.

"Fellow Students, you might not know this but I am planning on so many things for the school, a pool maybe, a mini mall, sure if you vote for Pamela you _might_ get what you want, but for the truth that we all know, Pamela is using the elections as a popularity contest, I on the other hand am taking this as a serious situation that needs to be dealt with, think about good, before this year what did Pamela do good for you? You don't need a fake pleaser cause we all can see that once she gets what she wants she won't even smile at you, so think about good and decide wisely" Harvey said and the crowd cheered.

* * *

"Thank you Pamela and Harvey, now students head for the school hall, vote then come back for final results" Mr. Wayne said and the others did what he asked.

"Okay, final results, your student body president for the year 2015 is…" Mr. Wayne started opening the envelop and there was drumroll that came from nowhere.

"Pamela Ivy, congratulations Pamela" Mr. Wayne said and the crowd went wild with claps and cheers, Pamela got up on stage and thanked the people for voting for her.

"Students before you leave…" Miss Dinah Lance started "Auditions for the school play are today after school".

* * *

"Alright, I'm placing the roles on this paper I'm hanging here" Miss Lance said hanging up the roles on the wall then leaving and everyone ran to the paper to read what role each was.

_Scarlet - Barbara Gordon_

_(Understudy - Selina Kyle)_

_Savannah - Bette Kane_

_(Understusy - Megan Morse)_

_Opal - Pamela Ivy_

_(Understudy - Harleen Quinzel)_

_Prince Charming - Richard Grayson_

_(Understudy - Connor Kent)_

_The Clown of the castle - Wally West_

_(Understudy - Oswald Cobblpot)_

_Head of Security at the palace - Roy Harper_

_(Understudy - Bane)_

_The Maid - Artemis Crock_

_(Understdy - Zatanna Zatara)_

The play was a princess fairytale story, Babs sure didn't want to do that because of the love story like most of the rest but because to have fun, and she is supossed to be best friends with Savannah and Opal, that won't be hard.

* * *

"No, it's not right" Miss Lance said.

"What do you mean, we did it as the script said" Babs said.

"I can't feel you three are best friends, prove to me that you three are best friends" Miss Lance said.

"Well it is acting" Bette said.

"Exactly, it is acting and your acting should be more believable" Miss Lance said "I got it, you three meet me at eight thirty in the pizza place down town".

"Why?" Pamela asked.

"When you get there, you will find out" Miss Lance said and the three got off the stage, Pamela went with Selina and Harley to the mall and Babs went backstage to see her friends.

"Hey babe" Dick said as he saw her and he kissed her on the cheek ang hugged her.

"How is my Prince Charming?" Babs asked joking.

"Guys" Wally's voice came, when Babs and Dick looked at him, he, Roy and Artemis were covering their eyes.

"PDA much" Artemis said.

"Right" Babs said letting go of Dick and helping them with the props, even the actors had to help with doing the background and props.

"So Babs, what are you doing tonight?" Dick asked.

"Dinah is making me go to the pizza place tonight" Babs sighed.

"Oh no, what time is that?" Dick asked.

"Eight thirty" Babs answered.

"Maybe you can come at my place and we could hang out a little before that" Dick said.

"Guys, we are _still_ here" Roy said annoyed.

"Sorry" they said in unison.

* * *

"Hello Master Dick and Miss Barbara" Alfred welcomed the two as they entered the manor.

"Hey Alfred" The said.

"Is Bruce back yet?" Dick asked.

"I'm afraid not, he has a meeting today and he won't be back soon" Alfred said "I am making cookies and hot chocolate, I will bring them up to your room".

"Thanks Alfie" Dick said.

"Thanks Alfred" Babs said.

"No problem, Miss Barbara" Alfred said.

"Just call me Barb, Alfred" Babs said.

"I'm afraid that won't happen" Alfred said then went to the kitchen.

"Don't bother, I've been trying that since I first came in, I'm surprised he doesn't call me Master Richard too" Dick said to Babs and she laughed, they got up the stairs and went to Dick's room.

"What's this?" Babs asked as she stepped on something, she got down and took it and started laughing.

"Wait" Dick said then took it from her.

"Realaly Dick? I didn't know you were a Twilight fan" Babs said still laughing.

"I'm not" Dick said "It's for Bruce's friend's daughter".

"Sure" Babs said sarcastically still laughing.

* * *

"Were here" Pamela said as she saw Miss Lance "What now?"

"Now we stay here to hang out" Dinah said.

"WHAT?" The three shouted.

"You heard me" Dinah said "We'll stay together till 12".

"Miss Lance..." Bette started.

"Call me Dinah" Dinah said.

"Dinah, are you sure that this will help at the play?" Bette asked.

"Oh I'm positive" Dinah said "This will help with bounding the three of you".

The three of them sighed and sat down at the table.

"Let's order" Dinah said "What toppings?"

"Mushrooms and pepperoni" The three answered in unison then looked at each other with weird looks.

"See, you already found something in common" Dinah said.

"Just a coincidence" they murmered together.

"Sure" Dinah rolled her eyes in disbelieve and called the waiter and ordered.

"So girls" Dinah started "Come on talk about something, at least try this: each one will say something nice about the two others that really is amazing".

"Okay" they murmered together.

"Okay Barbara, start" Dinah ordered.

"Ok... Bette I think you have a great hair..." Babs started "Pamela, I like your... happy spirit".

"Okay, your turn Pamela" Dinah said.

"Uuumm... Bette I really like your dress, it's great, and Barb... you are actually a great friend" Pamela said.

"Bette?" Dinah said.

"Alright, Pamela I love that you can fight for what you want, Barbara I love that you will express your thoughts and aren't afraid of telling people what you think" Bette said.

"There, you see how close you are already?" Dinah said.

* * *

After the pizza, Dinah paid and took the girls out.

"Where to now?" Bette asked.

"Karaoke Club" Dinah answered.

"Whoa, you know I'm not going to sing in a karaoke club" Babs stopped her.

"We won't sing, we will see others try to sing and pretend that we are better than everyone else" Dinah said laughing.

"Fine" They laughed.

* * *

They entered the club and sat down on a table, the waiter quickly came, she had brown long hair that ran down her back, green eyes, and she looked about 5'5, and had freckles on.

"Hi, I'm Alex I'll be your waiter for the night, what do you want to drink?" the waiter Alex said.

"What do you guys want?" Dinah said.

"I don't know" Bette said.

"Beer?" Pamela asked.

"NO, no Beers, no Alchol drinks or anything like that" Dinah said.

"Why?" Babs whined.

"Beacuse I'm still your teacher, what kind of a responssible teacher would I be if I let you get drunk?" Dinah said.

"Fine"they sighed in unison.

"I'll have Pepsi" Bette said.

"Coca Cola" Pamela said.

"Chocolate Milkshake" Babs said.

"Diet Cock" Dinah said.

"Anything else?" Alex asked.

"No thanks, for now" they said and watched as the girl got off stage and the others clapped for her and now another girl walked in and the music played and she started singing.

"Is that Little Mix?" Bette asked.

"Yeah, it's Salute" Pamela answered.

"Oh I love this song" Babs said and Pamela looked at her weirdly.

"What?" Babs questioned.

"You really love this? I thought you loved rap music, you know Eminem, Nicki Minaj, Dr. Dre and others" Pamela said.

"Yeah, but I listen to some of these songs like Rihanna and Katy Perry or Ariana Grande" Babs said.

"Oh did you guys listen to that new song..." Bette went on with Pamela and Babs while Dinah smirked at herself and told herself "Mission accomplished".

"Ha look at them, Carly" a black haired girl said to a redheaded girl next to her.

"They are such weirdos" the redhead probably named Carly said to the black haired girl.

"Excuse me?" Babs started.

"What is that supossed to mean?" Bette asked.

"Oh and a dump blonde too, what do you think Selina?" the redhead Carly said to Selina.

"Why don't you two back the hell off" Pamela said annoyed.

"Why are they even here? They obviously can't talk without breaking the window let a long singing" selina said.

"Oh really?" Babs challenged.

"Really" Carly said.

"We'll see" Bette said, the three girls stood up and went to the DJ, the girl just finished her song and the three of them took the stage.

**Pamela**  
She got a body like an hourglass  
But I can give it to you all the time  
She got a booty like a Cadillac  
But I can send you into overdrive, oh

**Pamela &amp; Bette**  
You've been waiting for that (oh)  
Step on up, swing your bat

**Pamela**  
See anybody could be bad to you  
You need a good

**Pamela &amp; Bette**  
Girl to blow your mind, yeah

**All three  
**Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute till you (ah, hey!)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute till you (ah, hey!)

**Bette**  
She might've let you hold her hand in school  
But I'mma show you how to graduate (mmhmm)  
No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk  
Just come and show me what your momma gave oh babe

**Pamela &amp; Bette**  
You've got a very big (shh)  
Mouth but don't say a thing

**Bette**  
See anybody could be good to you  
You need a bad girl to blow your mind

**Pamela &amp; Bette**  
Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute till you (ah, hey!)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
(There goes your heart, oh)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
(Seat of your car)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute till you (ah, hey!)

**Babs  
**(You know what girlfriends? Let me show you how to do it)  
It's Myx moscato, it's frizz in a bottle  
It's Nicki full throttle, it's oh, oh  
Swimming in the grotto, we winning in the lotto  
We dipping in the pot of blue fo' sure.  
Kitten so good, it's dripping on wood  
Get a ride in the engine that could go  
Batman robbin' it, bang bang, cockin' it  
Queen Nicki dominant, prominent  
It's me, Jessie, and Ari, if they test me, they sorry  
Ride us up like a Harley then pull off in this Ferrari  
If he hanging we banging, phone ranging, he slanging  
It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing  
B to the A to the N to the G to the uh  
(B- b- b- b- b-bang bang)  
B to the A to the N to the G to the hey

**Pamela**  
See, anybody could be good to you  
You need a bad girl to blow your mind (okay)

**Pamela &amp; Bette**  
Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
(B-bang bang bang bang bang)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute till you (ah, hey!) (Yeah, uhuh)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
(There goes your heart)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
(Back of my car)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
(Let me take you there)  
Wait a minute till you (ah, hey!)

Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
(All over you baby)

**Babs**  
Yo, I said bang, bang  
Bang, b-bang, bang  
Bang, bang, bang,  
Bang, b-bang, bang

**Pamela &amp; Bette**  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute till you (ah, hey!)

The crowd went wild with cheers and claps and the three went down the stage.

"You were saying?" Pamela asked the two girls (Carly and Selina).

"Whatever" They said and left.

"That was amazing girls" Dinah welcomed.

"Yeah, I can feel us getting closer, Dinah you are a genius for this idea" Bette said.

"I know I am" Dinah said and the others laughed.

"What happened to the drinks?" Bette asked as they sat down and apperantly that was Alex's cue to come.

"Sorry drinks were late, we had a minor problem, BTW you three were great up there" Alex said.

"Thanks" they said.

"Do you need anything to eat or...?" Alex asked again.

"No thanks, but we'll call you if we need" Babs said.

"Ok" Alex said then left.

* * *

"So then he says "That's not a kindergartner, that's my wife"" Dinah said and the four burst into laughter.

"Oh my gosh" Babs said laughing.

"So what do you guys think of Nicki Minaj's Anaconda?" Bette asked.

"Video or song?" Pamela asked.

"Both" Bette said.

"I loved the song hounstly, but the video... not so much" Babs said.

"Same" Pamela said.

"I didn't like the video nor the song" Dinah said.

"Me too" Bette agreed with Dinah.

"I actually like the song but I can't sing anything but the bridge and the hook" Pamela said.

"Ha?" Bette asked confused.

"The 'My anaconda don't' and 'Oh My God, look at her butt' verses" Pamela answered.

"I actually memorise the song and can sing it easily" Babs said.

"Show-off" Pamela jokingly said.

"Really?" Bette asked Babs.

"Yeah, I love Nicki Minaj and can sing any of her songs" Babs said.

"That's so cool" Bette said.

"Kiss-up" Pamela jokingly said again.

"Well girls, this was a wonderful evening, come on let's get you home" Dinah said.

"Come on, stay a little longer" Pamela pleased.

"Sorry, you have school tomorrow" Dinah said.

"Fine" hey huffed.

* * *

"Perfect, just perfect" Dinah said as the three girls (Bette, Babs and Pamela) finished their scenes amazingly.

"Take five everyone" Dinah said again.

Babs went backstage to help with the propse and saw her friends.

"So, what happened?" Dick asked first.

"We ate Pizza and went to a Karaoke Club and sang 'Bang Bang' there" Babs answered.

"That sounds great" Dick said "And it went ok?"

"Yeah, great actually" Babs said.

"Quit pushing" they heard Wally's voice from behind them, they turned to look at him and he and Artemis were moving the background from its place.

"Quit being a baby and get your sorry ass straight" Artemis yelled at him.

"My ass is straight, you are the one..." And they left as soon as they came to put the prop away.

"Should we tell them?" Dick asked Babs.

"About how perfect they are for each other?" Babs said "Nah, let them figure it out for themselves".

"You're right" Dick said.

"As always" Babs pointed out jokingly.

"Right" Dick said in disbelieve under his breath.

"What was that?" Babs asked with a raised eyebrow and a You-Better-Not-Have-Said-What-I-Think-You-Just-Said look.

"Nothing" Dick said a little scared.

"That's better" Babs siad smirking.

"Wow, now I know what Roy and Wally were saying with not seeing what's right in front of your facies about us" Dick said.

"Yeah" Babs said "So weird standing on the other side".

They looked at each other for a second before Babs said "Tease them about it?"

"You get me so much" Dick said nodding.

"Yeah, I'm the best" Babs said joking then laughed.

"Yes, you are" Dick said "What are you doing after school?"

"Nothing on my schedule" Babs said.

"Well, may I have the pleasure to escort you on a date? Shall we say a dinner with the family then go see a movie at the theater?" Dick said in a british accent which made Babs giggle pulling his hand up to her and bowing a little.

"It would be my honor" Babs said taking his hand and they left together.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Guys! sorry I couldn't update faster I was working on a lot of stuff, but here it is, tell me your thoughts and stuff down at the Review section below.**


	13. Hanging Out

"So guys, what do you think?" Megan asked Artemis, Babs and Zatanna as she spun around in her outfit, she was wearing a red dress and red shoes.

"It's great" Zatanna said.

"Yeah, it's awesome" Babs said as she got up "Come on, let's get going".

"Wait, let me just try on one more" Megan ran to her closet and Babs sighed as she sat back again.

"I promise this is the last one" Megan said from her bathroom.

"You said that four outfits ago" Artemis said.

"Well, this one is for sure the last one" Megan said as she got out and spun around in her tight red jeans, a black top and a red scarf on top.

"This is the one you started with" Babs said in a little annoyance.

"So should I change it?" Megan said and started thinking.

"NO" Artemis and Babs yelled and Megan felt offended but Babs corrected herself "I mean this outfit looks great on you, it's the best".

"Really? Are you sure?" Megan asked.

"Totally" Artemis answered.

"Ok, let's go" Babs stood up again.

"Hello Megan, I didn't put my eyeliner, I know I was forgetting something" Megan face palmed and Babs sighed as she sat back again.

"Huh" Zatanna gasped "I forgot to put eyeliner too".

Another sigh of Babs.

"Here" Megan gave her four eyeliners, the red one she put, one green, one blue and one black "Choose your color, by the way, blue is _totally_ your color" Zee was wearing a light blue top and a black skirt and some blue shoes so blue _was_ a good call.

"Thanks" Zee said as she went to the mirror to put her eyeliner.

"Why don't you try it, Babs?" Megan reached the eyeliner to Babs.

"No thanks" Babs moved Megan's hand.

"Come on, just try it" Megan begged.

"No"

"Just…"

"No"

"Just…"

"I'm not trying it" Babs said.

"What are you afraid of it?" Megan teased.

"No" Babs defended.

"Then try it, at least this once" Megan begged again.

"No" Babs said.

"Please, pretty pretty please" Megan begged again.

"Ugh…" Babs looked at her puppy dog eyes "Fine".

"Yes" Megan cheered then looked at Artemis.

"Artemis…?" Megan started.

"Don't even think about it" Artemis threatened.

"Come on, even Barb is doing it" Megan said.

"Ugh…" Artemis looked at her "You're not giving up, are you?"

"Nop" Megan smirked.

"Alright" Artemis sighed, then Megan turned to Zee.

"Nice job" Zee said as she high fived Megan and Babs and Artemis went to put their eyeliner sighing, Artemis took the green since it matched her green tank top and her green tights.

And Babs took the black one since she was wearing mostly black, a white tank top, black jeans, black shoes and a black jacket.

"Did that kill you?" Megan joked.

"Kinda" Babs joked then pointed her hand to her chest.

"Inside" Artemis finished for her as she did the same with her hand and slammed her fist gently on her chest meaning her heart, and then Megan and Zee laughed.

"Ok, let's finally get going" Babs sighed.

"Alright, alright, sheesh, you don't have to be so much bossy" Megan teased.

"Bossy? I'm just saying we should have met the guys at the mall like… an hour ago" Babs defended.

"Alright, we're ready so let's go" Zee said.

"Oh yeah, cause your eyeliner was so important but this conversation isn't" Artemis defended Babs.

"Guys come on, let's just go" Babs said and they went off.

* * *

"Hey there they are" Wally said as he saw the four girls come closer.

"Hey sorry we're late" Babs said.

"Is that eyeliner, Babs?" Dick asked as he saw her.

"And Artemis too?" Wally asked as he saw her closer.

"Not by our free will" Artemis pouted as she crossed her arms around her chest and so did Babs and the two glared at Megan and Zee.

"What? You're blaming us? No, no, no, you could have just said no" Megan said.

"You wouldn't get off our backs" Babs said.

"That part is true" Megan said as she lowered her head and went to Connor in a joking way.

"Okay, what do you want to do first?" Artemis asked.

"We were thinking of watching the Hunger Games' new movie" Wally suggested.

"Oh my God, yes, I love the Hunger Games movie series" Babs said excited.

"Then let's go before you kick us there" Roy said.

"GO" Babs demanded a little louder in a joking tone.

* * *

"It was awesome" Megan said as the gang was walking out of the movie theater.

"I didn't see the first two movies, so I didn't really get it" Zee said.

"Me either" Connor said as his uninterested self.

"It was OK" Babs said "But..."

"The first one was better" Artemis finished for her.

"Exactly" Babs said.

"Totally" Dick said.

"Yeah, this movie was a little boring cause it didn't have all the action in the first two movies" Roy said.

"Yeah, cause this movie was about peace" Wally said "But still, I think it was the best movie ever".

"You say that about every movie we watch" Artemis said.

"That's because I _like _every movie we watch" Wally said and Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Ok, what now?" Zee asked then Wally's stomatch growled.

"Guess that answeres it" Wally said.

"After two large popcorns, three sodas and a nacho plate you are hungry?" Artemis asked surprised and Wally's stomatch growled again.

"Did that answer your question?" Wally said and Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Now, time to make the toughest decision ever..." Wally satrted "Mcdonalds or BBB?"

"Really?" Zee said.

"Yup" Wally nodded then said "OK, what do you guys think?"

"BBB" Connor said and Megan, Zee and Kaldur agreed.

"I think the rest wants Mcdonalds?" Wally asked and Babs, Dick, Roy and Artemis nodded.

"And I vote Mcdonalds, guess that means..." Wally started "MCDONALDS" he waved his hands in the air.

"Ugh, I hate Mcdonalds" Zee said.

"Same" Megan said.

"Then why don't we order from both places and sit together?" Babs suggested and the others agreed.

* * *

"Time for..." Megan started.

"SHOPPING" Megan and Zee shouted together in unison as they jumped up.

"Ugh" Everyone else sighed, except for Connor and Kaldur cause they didn't want to be rude.

"What?" Zee asked.

"Com'on, not shopping" Babs begged.

"How about we go to the game room and play some games, air hockey, tabletop football, anything" Artemis suggested.

"No, we wanna go shopping" Megan pouted.

"Fine, maybe you two would go shopping and we can go play some games and we'll meet you here later?" Babs suggested.

"Wait, I'll go with you, I have my cousin's birthday coming up and I have to buy him something" Connor said.

"Oh, I remember mother saying something about wanting something for her kitchen, perhaps I should by her that" Kaldur said.

"Come on" Megan said and the four went away.

"Ok time for games" Babs said and they went for the game room.

* * *

"Hey Babs, how about a match of Air hockey?" Dick asked.

"Ok, let's go, but I'm warning you, I'm the best at this game" Babs said with a smirk.

"Since you are so confident, how about a bet?" Dick asked.

"What'cha got?" Babs asked.

"How about..." Dick started.

"Oh, the loser has to pay for dinner" Wally cut him off.

"Really? You are planing on having dinner after this?" Artemis asked.

"Yup" Wally answered.

"Then how about you and I make that bet?" Artemis asked pointing to the other hockey table.

"Oh, you are _so_ on" Wally said and they went to play.

"OK, back to the bet" Babs said to Dick.

"The loser has to go to school tomorrow with that book that we saw at the library a couple of days ago all day, and when someone asks why are you carying it, he or she will have to say "Because this is my favorite book", ready?" Dick said.

"Hell ya" Babs said "You are going down".

"We'll see" Dick said and the game started.

"The score is 6-6, and the timer is ticking, if no one got the final point they'll have to play again, and now Babs makes a shoot and..." Roy was saying the events out loud "BABS DID IT, SHE WON"

"NO" Dick yelled in defeat and Babs did her Na-Na-Na-I-Won-And-You-Lost signiture dance.

"YES"

"NO"

They turned to see Artemis jumping in the air and Wally on his knees just like Dick yelling in defeat.

"You lost, sucker" Artemis cheered.

"Wohoa, girls are on fire today" Babs said as she walked to Artemis and they did their move with their hands and laughed.

"We lost dude" Dick said to Wally.

"What a bad day" Wally said.

"Ok, Megan just texted, they are done, I told her we'll have dinner somewhere and she says she'll be right here, oh and by the way Dick, I'll see you tomorrow at school school with that "My Perfect Beautiful Pink Rose World" book" Babs smirked at the last part.

"Oh crap" Dick said and Roy and Wally laughed at him.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys, what'up, and I know I haven't updated a lot lately and I know I'm always making those damn excuses about school, but this time for real, I was under a serious pressure, I have my final exams coming up and I'm studying really hard because this year is really important and... whatever you don't want to hear this, heck most of you don't read the A/N, but I promise that after the tests I will update more often, I'll work on the stories, make them longer, but for now what do you think of this chapter?**


	14. Christmas Eve

"So I got all the decoration and the tree and everything is in its place" Barbara said checking her list.

"Barb this is the fifth time you checked that list, everything is in its right place just come down" Jim said coming her.

"But everything has to be perfect for Christmas tomorrow since tonight we are going to Mr. Wayne's gala for Christmas eve" Babs said.

"Everything is perfect now drop that list and go get ready for the party" Jim said as he kissed his daughter on the cheek and she nodded and got up the stairs.

"Oh Barb" Jim sighed to himself.

* * *

"So, how do I look?" Barb asked behind her father's back and he turned around to look at her.

"Wow" Jim said, Babs was wearing a white top, a red skirt over black leggings and a white boots, she didn't like getting fancy for Bruce's galas, she always runs with Dick, Wally and Roy anyways.

"You look great" Jim finally said.

"You look great too, dad" Babs said and they went off.

* * *

"Jim" Bruce welcomed as he reached his hand up.

"Bruce" Jim reached for his hand and shook it "How's it going?"

"Great, how are you?" Bruce asked.

"Great, things are going fine" Jim said.

"Barbara you look great" Bruce said as he looked at Barbara.

"Thanks Mr. Wayne" Babs said "And you look great as always".

"Thanks Barbara but for the last time, call me Bruce" Bruce said.

"Okay Bruce" Babs said and Dick then came from behind them.

"Hey Babs" Dick said then had a full look at her "You look… wow" and Babs cheeks went red.

"Not on your life, Grayson" Jim glared but with a little bit of teasing in his eyes and now it was Dick's turn to go red.

"Why don't you go and see if your other friends are here" Bruce saved them and they nodded and left.

"You know you don't look so bad yourself" Babs smirked.

"Look I want to ask you something" Dick started.

"What is it?" Babs asked curiously.

"Well it's…" Dick started.

"Yo guys" Wally's voice came from the food table, he was standing there with Roy and they came next to Dick and Babs cutting off their conversation.

"What's up guys?" Wally asked.

"Nothing much" Babs said.

"They're over there" they heard a faraway voice come from behind them.

"Hi guys" Megan, Connor, Zee, Artemis and Kaldur came closer to the four.

"Yo, how's it going?" Wally said shoving another cookie up his mouth so everything he said sounded like a big humming sound.

"Great" Megan answered what she assumed he was asking.

"So what do you do at these things? I can't believe you could stay here with all of them" Connor asked.

"Well, you wanna see how we have fun at these things?" Dick smirked as he looked at the three next to him and they went out with the others following.

* * *

"HAHAHA, hilarious" Dick said laughing at the prank they just pulled.

"That was awesome" Wally said laughing and they looked at the others, they were all laughing even Connor and Kaldur.

"Yeah, wait what about Mr. Wayne?" Kaldur asked with a little shiver.

"Don't worry, I've been grounded a lot because of the pranks at Bruce's galas" Dick said.

"Then why doesn't he stop you?" Connor asked.

"He tried it once, never again" Babs answered and she, Dick, Wally and Roy laughed.

"Remember that? Man that was the best scene ever" Wally said laughing.

"Ever get tired of the 'You-had-To-Be-There moment?" Zee whispered to Megan.

"Yup" Megan whispered back.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get a drink" Wally said and he and Roy went to the food table "Want anything?"

"No thanks" they answered.

"Oh, I love this song, come on let's dance" Megan pulled all of them to the dance floor and started dancing.

"Hey you wanted to ask me something earlier?" Babs remembered.

"Oh yeah" Dick said as he pulled her aside, up the stairs and into his room, they sat on the bed and he looked at her.

"So Babs I was thinking of giving you this" Dick pulled out a rapped box/ present from his pocket and gave it to her.

"What's this?" Babs asked as she took it.

"Open it and find out" Dick said.

"Wait, is this a Christmas present? I'm not opening a Christmas present before Christmas" Babs said.

"No, it's a Christmas Eve present" Dick said and Babs glared in a teasing way at him.

"Come on, open it" Dick said again and Babs sighed as she opened the box by its wrap and opened the jewelry box and it had a necklace in it, a necklace with a diamond gemstone on it.

"Dick, I can't keep this" Babs said.

"What? Why not? Don't worry I didn't spend any money on it, I know you hate that but this…" Dick started.

"Yes I know, this is your mom's" Babs said "But that's it, it's probably the last thing you Hve from her".

"That's why I want you to have it" Dick said.

"But Dick…" Babs started.

"Babs!" Dick said and he held the necklace up so he can put it on her neck.

"But…" Babs started.

"No Buts" Dick said "I want you to have it".

"Do you think she would be okay with me having it?" Babs asked.

"Who?" Dick asked.

"Your mom" Babs said "Do you think she would be okay with me having it?"

"I'm certain she would want me to give it to someone I truly love and that's you Babs" Dick said.

"Really?" Babs asked and Dick kissed her on the nose as he said "Of course".

"Come on, let's get down stairs, they are probably waiting for us" Dick said and they both got off the bed and got down stairs but when they came into the room everyone was staring at them.

"What's going on?" Babs whispered to Dick.

"I don't know" Dick whispered back.

"Dude look up" they heard Roy's voice come and they did as they said only to find a mistletoe above them, they looked at each other and started laughing awkwardly and the crowd went "Kiss, Kiss, Kiss".

"Fine" Dick and Babs said then Dick leaned in and kissed her on the lips and the crowd clapped for them.

"Uh-oh" Babs said as they broke the kiss.

"What's the matter?" Dick asked as he looked to where she was looking and saw an angry Jim Gordon.

"Uh-oh" he repeated after her and Jim moved in closer to them but they were lucky enough that Bruce was on their side and came for their help to distract him as they leave and they did so.

They got up to the roof only to see Wally and Artemis already there kissing under or next to a mistletoe.

"Well, well, well" Dick and Babs cut them off.

"Don't like each other, right?" Babs started.

"No, it's just because of the mistletoe, traditions are traditions" Wally said.

"Right, that's exactly it" Artemis said.

"Okay whatever" Dick and Babs were so not buying that.

"Well gotta go" Artemis said then left.

"Really?" Dick asked Wally and Wally ran away behind Artemis so he wouldn't answer questions leaving Dick and Babs laughing on the roof.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for being patient with the new chapter and everything, I've been under a real stress lately and I recently finished my final exams and I'm completely free so I will be updating soon, and I'm working on each story according to the last update I had on the story, I don't know what time it is where ever you are but here it's two in the morning so, yah... **follow, fav and review, and later.****


	15. Christmas and Secret Santa

"Morning Barbara" Jim said as he got down stairs stretching and saw Babs in the kitchen "What are you doing?"

"Making hot Cocoa and cookies for the Christmas breakfast" Babs said "Merry Christmas, dad".

"Merry Christmas Barb" Jim hugged her and kissed her on the forehead "How can I help?"

"No need, I'm done, the cookies will be ready in a minute and here is your hot Cocoa" Babs handed him the hot Cocoa cup of his that said 'Dad #1' on it and took her cup that had 'Daughter #1' on it… it's a _long_ story.

"So Barb, what's that necklace around your neck?" Jim asked.

"Dick gave it to me as an early Christmas present" Babs said and Jim nodded and then the oven dinged meaning the cookies are ready.

"Yes, the cookies are ready" Babs said as she went to get the cookies from the oven and Jim sat down on the table waiting.

Babs then came with a plate full of cookies and sat down to have the usual Christmas morning cookies and Cocoa.

"Ok, here is your present Babs" Jim said as he handed her one present that was wrapped in mostly green and teeny tiny reindeers on it.

Babs opened it quickly but carefully and it had a beige box, she opened the box and it had a scrapbook in it, it had many photos of her as a three year old and five and seven and eleven and thirteen and fifteen and now and him, and some had her mom and brother in it, her eyes watered a bit but she shook it off.

"What do you think?" Jim asked.

"I love it" Babs said.

"And it also has empty pages for future photos for you and your friends" Jim said and Babs got up to hug him.

"And here is your present" Babs handed him a wrapped box and he opened it to find a series of books for his favorite author.

"Barb this is great, how did you know?" Jim asked.

"I know you dad" Babs said "Plus you sleep talk".

"Well thanks Barb" he hugged her "And your Uncle and Aunts have sent so many presents for you, they're under the tree".

"Ok" Babs said.

"You can open them later, your friends are waiting for you, right?" Jim asked and Babs checked her phone before she said "Oh yeah, gotta go".

"You want me to give you a ride?" Jim asked.

"No thanks, I'll walk" Babs said as she got up to get her coat.

* * *

"Careful not to slip" Jim said as Babs closed the door and left after saying "K dad, love you".

"Hey Babs" Dick welcomed her first and kissed her.

"Dude" Wally and Roy's voice came that cut off their kiss.

"Come on Babs, no time for that now" Roy said and Wally agreed.

"It's present's time" Wally said "Come on, the secret Santa this year idea was great".

"Ok, so we'll open the gifts first and then will say each one's secret Santa alright?" Babs said and they all nodded.

"Let's start" Megan said as she held the closest present under the tree and read his name "Zee, this is for you".

"Oh, okay, give me it" Zee took the wrapped present and opened it; it was the Harry Potter book series with all the movie series on DVD.

"Oh thanks, I love Harry Potter series" Zee was in shock as she opened it "Thanks".

"Okay next…" Megan checked another gift; it was a very small box that could fit in a pocket "Wally".

"Oh man, that's my present?" Wally said depressed and Roy and Dick snickered.

"Don't be fooled by the size" Megan warned "It's what's inside the matters".

"Okay" Wally sighed as he opened the small box and it had a card in it, he read it "Merry Christmas Wally here is the gift you've been dreaming of: a credit card for every single food store in City Mall by this credit card you get 40%-70% on anything and everything, you're welcome"

"Oh my god, thank you secret Santa" Wally jumped in the air.

"Wow, that's the best gift for him" Artemis said surprised.

"Who is my secret Santa?" Wally asked "I wanna hug".

"Moving on" Babs gestured to Megan to move on and Megan took another present and read the name on it.

"Oh, this is for me yay" Megan said as she opened the box it had two tickets to a Taylor Swift concert and a lot of souvenirs to take it with, like two fan shirts, hats, wristwatch, bracelets and the rest of the collection.

"Uuuhh thanks, how did you know I was a Swifty? I can't believe this, thank you so much" Megan said then put it aside and took another present and read "Kal, this is yours".

"Thank you Megan" Kaldur said as she passed him the gift, he opened it and it was a real fancy wristwatch (golden) and written in the background Kaldur in bronze color.

"Thank you for whoever got me this, but it is expensive, why did you he or she go that far for a gift?" Kaldur looked around for an answer.

"I think you will get the answer later" Babs said and Kal nodded while Megan took another gift, this time it was "Roy".

"Cool" Roy took that wrapped box and opened it, it was two tickets to a mash up concert of all of his favorite bands and singers "Dude, whoever brought me this rocks; it's exactly what I wanted".

"Okay, Babs" Megan took another gift and gave it to Babs after she read the name.

Babs took it without saying a word and opened it, then opened the box cover and then her cheeks went red, Artemis and Zee peeked at the gift and burst out laughing.

"Thank you, Megan" Babs closed the box and put it aside still red.

"How did you know it was from me?" Megan asked.

"What did you get her?" Wally asked.

"None of your business" Babs said but Megan was quick to answer.

"Christmas bras" Megan answered and Babs went full red, and Zee and Artemis were still burst out laughing and the boys snickered but held themselves from bursting out laughing like Zee and Artemis.

"Okay, moving on, let's go" Babs said and Megan took another gift and handed it to Dick.

"For me?" he asked and Megan nodded, he shook it a little and then opened it, it was two stuffed teddy bears with a heart between them that said 'Dick x Babs'.

"Wow" Dick was surprised and started nodding in liking "I think this is especially made" he winked at Babs and she went red.

"Ok, great lover boy, now let's move on" Wally sighed and Megan took another gift "Artemis".

Artemis took it and opened it and it was "Oh my god, a new bow and sets of arrows, this is so what I wanted, thanks".

"Ok, that leaves you Connor" Megan said as she pointed to the really big box next to the tree and they all went "Wow".

"Me?" Connor asked as he stepped closer and opened the box, he took was in it out and then screamed "Ugh, I hate monkeys".

It was a stuffed monkey! Everyone laughed.

"Who brought me this?" Connor asked.

"Well since all the presents are opened, it's time to spell it" Megan said.

"Okay, I was for Zee" Connor said.

"Really thanks" Zee said.

"Wally" Babs answered, and Wally came to her.

"Thank you, thanks you, thank you" Wally hugged her and held her up in the air for a minute before he got her back on the ground and let her go.

"I was Megan's Secret Santa" Kaldur said.

"THANK YOU" Megan cheered.

"You are welcome" Kaldur said.

"I was Kaldur's" Wally said.

"You know, you didn't have to spend so much money on this a homemade friendship bracelets would be fine" Kaldur said.

"But I wanted to give you this" Wally said.

"I was Roy's" Artemis said.

"Really...? Wow… Thanks" Roy said awkwardly and she returned with a smile.

"I had Artemis" Zee said.

"Thanks Zee" Artemis said.

"And I was Dick's" Roy said.

"It was you?" Dick was full surprised.

"Yup" Dick said.

"That means the one who brought me this is…" Connor started then looked at Dick "YOU".

"Probably" Dick said.

"I just…" Connor was going to attack but he held himself together.

"Just kidding, that's not you present" Dick said.

"It's not about if you got me a gift or not, it's just that I hate monkeys" Connor said.

"Well anyways, here is your gift" Dick pulled out a wrapped box from behind him and gave it to Connor, he opened it and it was a bunch of books about philosophy and life.

"Thanks, dude" Connor said.

"No prob" Dick said.

"Yay" They all cheered for no absolute reason and clapped.

* * *

**A/N: Yo guys, what's up? How's it going? How are you? okay you know what to do Follow Fav and Review please and thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Guys, I have something to tell you" Artemis said.

"What is it?" Zee asked.

"It took me a lot of courage to say this and here it goes" Artemis closed her eyes "I'm not really Oliver's niece, Roy was right, my dad is a criminal, my mom is an ex-criminal and my sister is Jade, she ran away while I was little, I was so afraid of you judging me I hid it".

"Artemis, you don't have to change or hide anything" Megan started.

"You're one of us" Babs said.

"And we don't care about that kind of stuff" Dick said and they all gave her a hug even Roy and Wally.

"Okay, everyone gather up" Babs ordered as she took her camera out and all of them stood close next to each other, Connor was on the left next to him was Megan, then Zee, then Roy, Artemis, Wally, Dick and on the right was kaldur, and each one of the girls (minus Artemis) took out their mirrors and adjusted their hair and make up.

"Hey Artemis" Roy said awkwardly to the girl next to him with a soft smile.

"Hey Roy" Artemis responded with a smile that said This-Is-The-Begining-of-a-New-Friendship.

"Ok, 3... 2... 1" Babs took the pic and smiled "This is something we will never forget".

"Merry Christmas guys" Dick said and they all clapped.

"Merry Christmas Artemis" Wally said to Artemis who was standing next to him.

"Merry Christmas Wally" Artemis said and Dick smirked "Guys, look up" they did and they saw a mistletoe, they looked back at each other then kissed, and soon so was Megan and Connor and Dick and Babs, while Kaldur, Zee and Roy stood looking awkwardly at each other.

"Guys, PDA much" Roy said disgusted and the others broke their kisses and everyone laughed.

"Bring it in guys" Wally said in a compassionate tone and they all came close and hugged.

"Ok let's not get boring now, come on let's do some action" Zee said.

"Like what?" Artemis asked.

"Extreme Truth or Dare?" Dick asked.

"Oh no, I'm not playing that game with you anymore, remember last time?" Wally yelled at Dick.

"What happened last time?" Zee whispered asked Megan.

"Dick dared Wally to flush his head down the toilet" Megan whispered back.

"Eeeww" Zee said and Megan nodded in agrement.

"Then what?" Roy asked.

"Karaoke?" Babs asked.

"Yes" Zee agreed quickly and Dick ran to get the Karaoke machine as soon as evryone nodded.

"But first, we are _all_ singing a song" Babs said as she got her iPod and Dick came back with the Karaoke machine, she pluged it in and music played and Dick ran the mics all around.

* * *

A couple days went by, new year's eve came and left and so was the vecation, it was time to get back to school.

Alfred came into Dick's room for the fifth time this morning to wake him up.

"Master Richard, you have to wake up to go to school, it's 7 o'clock" Alfred said.

"No... need... sleep" Dick said in a series of moans of tiredness then Bruce came to the room and saw Dick he sighed as he gave the older butler a I'll-Handle-This-You-Go-Make-Breakfast look, Alfred nodded and left.

"Dick..." Bruce started.

"Bruce..." Dick mocked with the exact same tone, Bruce went to say something but Dick opened his mouth again "Forget it Bruce there is nothing you could say or do to make me get up before 7:45... make that 7:50".

"Alright I'll go down and tell Barbara that" Bruce said and Dick got up like a lightning bult and got dressed then went down stairs in a rush with a smile "Hey Babs".

But there was no one except for the laughing butler who was looking at Bruce that was going down the stairs after Dick and said "You used that trick again Sir?"

"Works everytime" Bruce grinned.

"Not funny" Dick announced.

"I beg to differ Sir" Alfred said.

"Ok, time to eat" Bruce announced and they left for the kitchen.

"Three... Two... One" the three were counting together and as soon as they were finished a knock on the door camed.

"I'll get it" Dick announced.

"Why wouldn't you?" Bruce said.

"Could the one on the door be a young lady friend?" Selina asked behind him.

"Oh Selina, not you too" Dick sighed, _great three on one_ Dick thought as he went to open the door, and there was Babs, Roy, Wally and Artemis _wow there is something you don't see everyday_.

"Hey Dick" Babs said as soon as Dick opened the door.

"Hey Babs" Dick said as he hugged her and gave her a kiss on the check.

"Hey Dick" Roy said in sarcastic as to Dick not paying attention to anyone else for like fourty seconds as he was looking at Babs' eyes.

"Hey guys..." Dick started but was cut off.

"I smell food" Wally shouted and he and Roy went running to the kitchen and Wally was holding Artemis' hand so he dragged her there.

"Hello Master Roy, Master Wallace, will you be having your regular?" Alfred asks.

"Yup" they nodded.

"Miss Artemis and Miss Barbara, what will you be having?" Alfred asked.

"No thanks, I'm full..." Artemis started but she was cut off by her four friends.

"Babe, you have to try Alfred's cooking" Wally said.

"It's like eating happiness" Roy said.

"It is the best thing you'll ever taste" Babs said.

"Why, thank you" Alfred said.

"Ok, give me whatever you like" Artemis said and Babs nodded "Ditto".

"Hey Selina" Roy said as soon as he saw Bruce's fiance on the table.

"Hey Sel" Wally said.

"Hey Selina" Babs said.

"Hey Roy, Wally, Barb" Selina welcomed "Hey kid, I'm Selina, what's your name?" she looked at Artemis

"Hi Selina, I'm Artemis" she reached her hand and she shook it.

"Nice to meet you Artemis" Selina said.

"Same here" Artemis said as she sat down on Wally's right, and Roy was on his left, Dick sat down on Selina's left and Babs sat on his left and Bruce was sitting in the head of the table next to Selina and Roy.

"Three toasts of Waffles and pancakes with three balls of ice cream and extra whipped cream for they young Masters" Alfred came and put three plates of food infront of Roy, Wally and Dick.

"How can you eat that?" Artemis asked as she saw the "Toast" of two pancakes and a waffle in the middle with a lot of whipped cream and ice cream.

"Anything Alfred makes is delicious" Roy said.

"So we thought of combing these two and see how it turns out" Wally said "Wanna try?"

"No thanks" Artemis said.

"Bacon and eggs for the Master" Alfred said as he put a plate of bacon and eggs and an orange juice in front of Bruce.

"Thank you, Alfred" Bruce said.

"And pancakes with choclate syrup and Belgium choclate ice cream for Miss Barbara" Alfred said as he out Babs' plate infront of her.

"Thanks Al" Babs said.

"French Crepe with extra syrup and extra ice cream for you, Miss Selina" Alfred put her plate infront of her.

"And for you Miss Artemis, I wasn't sure what you would perfer so I made you Waffles with two balls of ice cream, choclate and vanilla, and whipped cream on the side" Alfred said as he handed her the plate and put a plate of cookies in the middle and he turned around.

"Where are you going?" Selina asked in a knowing look.

"The kitchen Miss Kyle, is there anything I can do for you?" Alfred asked.

"What did we agree on?" Selina asked.

"But Master Bruce, Miss Kyle..." Alfred started.

"No ands, ifs or buts, go get your plate of food and come back to sit with us" Selina said in a threatning tone and Alfred nodded.

"Wow" Roy, Wally, Dick and Babs went, they had the right to be surprised, no one, not even Bruce could make Alfred sit on the table with them.

"Oh she's good" Babs said and Dick nodded, Alfred then came with his plate of Waffles and syrup on the side and sat down.

* * *

"Come on, we're gonna be late for school" Artemis and Babs sighed as Dick looked one more time in the mirror and fixed his hair again, then Roy and Wally dragged him to the car.

"I call shotgun" Wally said.

"No way" Dick screamed.

"Sorry, I called it" Wally said with a wide smirk.

"Well, I don't care" Dick said and they ran to the car but Wally won.

The five were sitting in the car, Wally and Roy were in front, and in the back sat the three others, Babs in the middle, Artemis on her right and Dick on her left.

* * *

"Hey guys" Babs said as she sat down with her four friends on the table that had her other friends sitting on.

"Hey" Megan said.

"Hi" they heard a voice from behind, they turned around to see...

"Ugh" Babs sighed.

"What's the matter Barb?" Pamela asked standing there alone.

"What do you want, Pamela?" Babs asked.

"I need to talk to you... in private" Pamela said.

"Whatever you want to say, you can say it here" Babs said.

"Come on Barb, it's really important" Pamela said.

"I'll be right back" Babs sighed as she got up and went after Pamela.

"So..." Dick tried starting an awkward conversation.

"So..." Megan said.

"So..." Wally said, having to force a conversation wouldn't work like this.

"What is it Pamela?" Babs asked as they were in private.

"Barb... I... I'm... I'm sorry, ok?" Pamela said finally letting the words out of her mouth.

"For what?" Babs asked.

"Don't play dumb Barb, you're not very good at it, for what happened in first grade" Pamela said.

"Oh" Babs could only say that.

"Oh" Pamela said with the same tone.

"Look, Pamela..." Babs started.

"No Barb, let _me_ do the talking" Pamela said then they slamed their backs to the wall and slimmed down to the floor, their backs never moving away from the wall.

"First Grade was hard for me, I lost my mom and my brother, my dad was never really around before and after their accident, I had no one to talk to, you were my best friend I wanted to tell you but Grayson was always in the picture, whenever I turn at you I see him, you were inseparable, and I felt..." Pamela couldn't find the right word.

"Like you were forgotten? Yeah, I know the feeling" Babs said and Pamela looked weirdly at her.

"How could you know the feeling? You have the best of friends, everyone loves you, but I... if I wasn't like this no one would even talk to me" Pamela said.

"It wasn't always like this, at third grade Dick started hanging out with Wally and Roy, it was always them, it was like a bro code between them, I felt like I was left out, every time I came to hang out with him Roy and Wally are there and it felt weird being there with the three, it was always just me and Dick and that suddenly changed" Babs said "But I wouldn't let go of Dick, I started to get to know Wally and Roy and we became good friends too".

"Well, one day I was crying on the stairs and Selina and Harley walked in and looked at me, they comforted me, I told them everything and I felt good with them, but they said if I wanted to hang out with them I had to change and be like this, and I did, but I didn't mean any of the things I said or anything I did" Pamela explained.

"Pamela you know you could have said something to me, I would have been there for you, I came to talk to you once but you just turned me down" Babs said.

"Because it felt weird talking about my feelings infront of Dick" Pamela said.

"Next time Pamela, just come and tell me how you feel, ok?" Babs said.

"What's the point now? We don't talk to each other, we don't hang out together, we don't talk to each other very often" Pamela said and Babs got up and reached her hand out to her.

"Come on" Babs said and Pamela took it.

"Where are we going?" Pamela asked.

"Come on, Pam, it took this too long" Babs said and Pamela smiled at the mention of her nickname, she hadn't heard Babs say it in a long time.

Babs dragged Pamela to the table she was sitting on with her friends and sat down, and gestured for her to sit.

"Sit" Babs demanded.

"Barb are you okay?" Wally asked.

"No Barb, it's okay, you don't have to do this" Pamela said as she turned around to leave but a hand touched her wrist.

"I want to do this" Babs said as she smiled to Pamela and Pamela smiled back and sat down next to her.

"Babs, are you sure you are okay?" Dick asked.

"Better than ever" Babs said "Guys, this is Pam, she'll be sitting with us from now on".

"Hi Pam, I'm Megan" started Megan, she was the most friendly of them.

"Connor"

"I am Kaldur"

"Artemis"

"Wally"

"Roy"

"Zatanna but call me Zee"

"And you know Dick" Babs finished.

"Hi, look I don't expect you to welcome me with open arms after all I said to you, all I ask is for you to give me a chance" Pamela said.

"Wow, you finally made up? And it only took you like... eight years" Dick said.

"Eight long years" Babs said smiling at Pamela.

"Eight long years" Pamela agreed.

* * *

**A/****N: Hey guys, what's up? What do you think of this chapter, love it? Hate it? Tell me now...**


	17. Sleepover: No Boys Allowed

"Hey" Babs said as she, Dick and Pamela sat down with the others.

"Hey, how's it going?" Megan was the first to speak.

"Great" Babs said "So... I hate to be a buzz kill but how's your grades going?"

"A's" Megan said.

"A's and B's" Artemis said.

"B's" Wally said.

"B's" Roy said.

"A's and B's" Zee said.

"My grades are all A's for now" Kaldur said.

"B's" Pamela said.

"A's" Dick said.

"All A's except for gym class" Connor said.

"What's your grade in gym?" Wally asked.

"F" Connor says.

"You're failing gym?" Roy almost shouted.

"How can you _fail_ gym? Even lazy Sam passed, all you have to do is show up" Artemis said.

"Yeah well 'Coach Kent' says I I deserve an F" Connor said not getting sad about it then at the exact same moment Coach Kent walked by and said 'Hi' to them not looking at Connor.

"Wow, speak of the devil and he'll come running" Megan said.

"How can he give you an F?" Dick asked again.

"That's not fair, you came to every class and participated, you even should get a medal for best athleat in school" Wally said.

"Yeah he is right, this isn't fair" Babs said.

"Whatever" Connor said.

"Do you want me to talk to him or to Bruce and he will talk to him?" Dick asked.

"No" Coonor said.

"Why?" Babs asked.

"Cause I don't give a fu-" Connor started but was shushed.

"No bad talk at the table" Megan warned.

"Yes _dear_" Connor joked and Megan blushed with a satisfied grin and everyone laughed as the two were acting like an old married couple.

"So what are your plans on weekend?" Megan asked excited and she mostly looked at the girls.

"I'm free..." Babs didn't finish what was she talking as she was cut off.

"Good, do you wanna have a sleepover?" Megan cut off excited.

"Uuumm... sure" Babs said then Megan turned her eyes at Artemis.

"Guess I'm free" Artemis said and Megan turned to look at Zee.

"I'm free" Zee said then Megan looked at Pamela.

"I'm fine with it" Pamela said.

"Who's house?" Babs asks.

"My house, I already got the place ready and told Uncle J'onn" Megan says.

"Sure, what time should we be there?" Wally asked.

"You're not invited" Megan hissed "It's a sleepover, which means no boys allowed".

"Oh come on..." Wally tries.

"Nope, it's an all girls party" Megan says.

"But can't we..." Wally begged.

"Nope" Megan said.

"Dude just give it up" Roy said then the bell rang and they got up to class.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Wally says as he, roy and Dick were walking alone now.

"Dude think straight for once" Roy starts "We have a master in spying and sneaking into places" he pointed at Dick.

"Dah" Wally face palmed "Why didn't _I_ think of that?"

"What do you say Dick?" Roy asked.

"I'm sure I can learn you a thing or two about spying and sneaking in" Dick says.

"Should we tell Connor and Kal?" Wally asked.

"We'll offer it but we make sure they won't say anything, I'm not pretty sure if Kaldur will agree with this though" Roy said.

"Ok then" Dick said.

"So we are all on the same page?" Wally asks as he puts his hand in the middle and they put their hands on his.

* * *

_Knock knock._

"Coming" Megan said then opened the door to Babs and Pamela.

"Hey girls, come on in" Megan says as she walks them through the house and up the stairs to her acctually large room, while they were walking Babs looked to the kitchen to see a full closet of Oreos, _wow Megan sure wasn't joking when she said she and her uncle loved Oreos_ Babs thought.

Babs and Pamela walked in the room that had really loud music, the song was "Ayo by Tygo and Chris Brown" then they took their coats off to reveal their pyjamas like all the others.

*Megan was wearing a black top with a red S on it and black pants with red dots.

*Artemis was in a green sleeveless top with a tip of an arrow on it and two strings going down from the sides and green tights that went to her knees and had zippers (You know those zippers that aren't actually pockets).

*Zee was in a blacksleeveless top with a yellow 'This is What Awesome Looks Like' on it and black shorts.

*Pamela was in a green sleeveless top that said on 'You Know What Fashion Is' and green tight shorts.

*Babs was wearing a light white top (Which was so light you could see her black bra) and its sleevess were black and had a little black pocket on the right with a Mickey Mouse on it, and gray pants with Mickey Mouse on the right side and '1992' in a column on the left.

"Come on in" Megan says again.

"Hey girls" Zee greets.

"Hey, so what do you wanna do first?" Babs asks.

"Well, there is Board Games, Truth or Dare, Karaoke **(Review below what do you wanna see and who, songs, dares etc..)** and..." Megan started but then she, Zee and Pamela give each other a look before they screamed "MAKEOVER".

"NO" Babs and Artemis yell then they both run out of the room through all the house.

The three girls give each other a look and they understand "We are playing Tom and Jerry first" and they ran after the two runaways.

"GET BACK HERE" Pamela yells at the two, and the two split and go in diffrent directions, Pamela and Zee went after Artemis while Megan went after Babs of course not without the weapons, the makeup and lipsticks.

"NEVER" Artemis yells back as she jumps over the table and lands on the couch in a defence mood then grabs the mop as a weapon and points it at Pam and Zee.

"STOP RUNNING" Megan yells at Babs but she doesn't listen.

"MAKE ME" Babs yells then jumps into the kitchen and holds a box of Oreos then jumps on the kitchen table and grabs the broom as she does a flip in the air and lands and points the broom at Megan "Get any closer and the Oreos get it".

"You wouldn't dare" Megan says and Babs smirks as she opens the box and takes one of the Oreos.

"Wouldn't I?" Babs smirks as Megan gasps and puts her hands in the air.

"Okay, okay, maybe we can work out an agreement" Megan says as she takes a few steps back.

"Ha forget it" Babs says, then without a notice Megan takes a knife and throws it at Babs' hand which hits the Oreos making the box fall out of Babs' hand and gets stuck to the wall away from Babs' hands, then Megan jumps on the table with Babs and takes the broom in her hands and she and Babs fight over it each pulling to her side.

Pamela and Zee look at each other nodd their heads then look back at Artemis, Artemis looked concerned then Pamela jumped at the table infront of the couch and then at couch and helded the mop in her hand then tickled Artemis around her stomach until she let go of the mop then before she noticed Zee was behind her and held her in her hands that her arms were stuck.

"NO, NO WAY" Artemis yells, Pamela moves to Artemis with the make up and lip gloss but Artemis uses her free legs and kickes the lip gloss out of Pamela's hand then the make up box out of the other hand, then with her feet, puts her feet on Pamela's shoulders and kicks her to the back as she gets a push up from that and back flips and lands with her back on the couch... or on Zee anyway, so Zee lets go of her and Artemis runs away.

Artemis runs down stairs or jumps actually and lands with a back flip on the ground, looks around then runs away.

Babs and Megan were still pulling that broom each side then Babs let go of it making Megan fall back then Babs ran out of the kitchen, Megan got up but a little too late as Babs was gone she ran after where she thinks she ran but from all the speed she crashed to Zee and Pam that were running where they thought Artemis was and the three fell to the ground.

"Oooww" they all moaned in pain.

"Did you catch Artemis?" Megan asks and they shake their heads no.

"What about Barb?" Pam asks.

"Couldn't catch her either" Megan sighs in defeat.

"I got an idea, we'll catch them together" Zee says.

"Great idea" Pam says "I don't think they are here, maybe we should look down stairs".

"Let's go" Megan nodded.

Babs was crawling down the table in the corner then sat down where no one could see her she looked to her right as she saw a blonde turning her head and they both screamed as they saw each other, _oh thank god it's only Artemis/Barb_ they both thought.

"What are you doing here?" Babs whisper asked.

"Same thing you are I guess" Artemis whisper answers.

"They are _so_ not giving me a make over" Babs whispers.

"Me either, even thinking about that make up and lip gloss and lip stick, by the way what is the diffrence between those two?" Artemis whispers.

"How should I know?" Babs whispers "And eeeww, the image of all that make up and hair stuff, eeeww".

Artemis and Babs shiver at that idea.

"SHSHSHSHSHSH, they are coming" Babs whispers.

"How could you...?" Artemis whisper starts asking but then shuts up as she sees legs infront of her.

"SHSHSHSH, I could feel they are here" they heard Megan's voice come.

"Where could they be?" Zee asks.

"Well if I know Barb like I know Barb I'd say... BOO" Pam looked down the table and scared the two girls so they screamed but still managed to run away from each side and went up to Megan's room.

"Great, why are we here? It's a dead end" Artemis and Babs sighed, Babs looked around in Megan's really large room.

"Not necessarily" Babs moves closer to Artemis and whispers something in her ear.

"Oh that's good" Artemis says then the three girls come running to the room.

"No where to run no where to hide" Zee says.

Babs and Artemis look at each other then back at the girls and scream "PILLOW FIGHT" each of them cathes her pillow as she runs to the others and start hitting the others, the three others dropped the make up and picked up their pillows and started fighting.

Babs gave Artemis a look that said 'Told ya' and Artemis smirked then hit Babs with the pillow and Babs returned the favor.

* * *

"Oh pillow fight" Wally says looking at the screen on Dick's laptop.

"Dude, you are drulling all over my laptop" Dick sighs and Wally moves away and wipes the drull of his face or chin actually.

"Sorry" Wally says.

"Why are we doing this again?" Connor asks.

"We've been over this already Connor... we are making sure the girls stay safe and not get attack by a giant alien or something" Roy says.

"I believe the correct term is... spying" Kal hisses "I will not except to stand her and watch this... it is an insult and disrespect for their privacy".

Kaldur turns to walk away but Wally catches up to him "Wait, come on Kal, don't tell me you're not enjoying this".

"I do not see what is amussing about this spying on the girls thing" Kaldur says.

"Boy... you have a lot to learn" Roy sighs.

* * *

**WAIT BEFORE YOU GO,** **there is Karaoke and Truth or Dare chapters and I want to ask you about what do you want to see, review below who and do you wanna see do what and I'll add it.**


	18. Sleepover: Karaoke part 1

Artemis, Babs, Megan, Zee and Pam were still pillow fighting, Megan gave Zee a knowing look then Zee gave Pam the same look and they all nodded.

Megan and Zee jumped up between Babs and Artemis each facing one of them and started fighting her one on one, meanwhile Pam ran to the other room then came back, Zee did a backflip and landed behind Artemis, she dropped the pillow and and put her arms around her from the back as to capture her.

Pam came close with duck tap and... Well, _started _duck taping Artemis to a wheelchair, "I can handle her now, you go help Megan" Pam shouted and Zee ran to do as she told. Zee got there then jumped on Babs' back, while Babs managed to get her balance, she totally lost it when Megan grabbed her by the legs, Babs started shaking then fell and Pam ran to her with the duck tape and did the same to her as she did to Artemis.

"You thought distracting us with pillow fights will get you out of getting a makeover?" Pam asked.

"We hoped so" Babs said.

"It was her idea" Artemis said.

"What? Artemis?" Babs said.

"What? This is survival of the fittest, this is do or die" Artemis said the last two parts as a song from Eminem's Survival.

"Save the singing for later, we have Karaoke too" Pam said (Review the songs you want).

"Time for a makeover" Megan said as she brought her stuff, she handed Pam and Zee some then they started doing the two makeovers.

Megan and Pam did Babs, they did something to her hair that made it poof from the front and it went back in a ponytail from the back, then put makeup and lipstick on her.

Zee took care of Artemis, she untied her hair from that long ponytail and raised her hair in a bun, then put her makeup and lipstick on.

"I hate you guys".

"Oh same here" Pam says.

* * *

"Okay, so what do you wanna do now?" Babs asked as they all sat down after the huge chase, she and Artemis have agreed that they are both to tired to remove the makeup and they'll do it later.

"Karaoke?" Pam suggested.

"Oh my god yes, I got it ready and I already know what to sing..." Megan finished mumbling as Zee and Artemis brought the Karaoke machine.

"So, who's first?" Zee asks and all the girls look at each other for a minute then back at Zee as she got an empty bottle and placed it in the middle and spun it, and it landed on Artemis.

"Oh no" Arty sighed as she got up.

"What do you think she will sing?" Pamela whispers asks Babs.

"If I know Arty like I know Arty, I would say..." Babs' sentence was stopped by the music and Babs smirked at herself "That".

**David Guetta - Titanium**

_You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say_  
_I'm talking loud, not saying much_  
_I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet_  
_You shoot me down, but I get up_

"Wow I love this song" Zee says between the song lines.

"Yeah and I love her voice" Pamela says.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_Ricochet, you take your aim_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_You shoot me dow_  
_But I won't fall, I am titanium_

"Wow" The boys on the computer said.

_You shoot me down_  
_But I won't fall, I am titanium_  
_Cut me down, but it's you who had further to fall_  
_Ghost town and haunted love, Raise your voice_  
_Sticks and stones may break my bones_  
_I'm talking loud, not saying much_  
_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_Ricochet, you take your aim_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_You shoot me down_  
_But I won't fall, I am titanium_

They all clapped for her as she went to sit down in the circle and spun the bottle.

"You were great, girl" Z says.

"Thanks" Artemis says and then the bottle stops and lands on Megan.

"I guess it is my turn" Megan says then moves to the Karaoke machine.

**Imagine dragons - Demons**

_When the days are cold and the cards all fold  
And the saints we see are all made of gold  
When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all and the blood's run stale  
I want to hide the truth, I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide  
No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come  
When you feel my heat, look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close, it's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide  
At the curtain's call, it's the last of all  
When the lights fade out, all the sinners crawl  
So they dug your grave and the masquerade  
Will come calling out at the mess you've made  
Don't want to let you down but I am hellbound  
Though this is all for you, don't want to hide the truth  
No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come  
When you feel my heat, look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close, it's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide  
They say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul, I need to let you go  
Your eyes, they shine so bright, I want to save that light  
I can't escape this now unless you show me how  
When you feel my heat, look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close, it's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide_

They clapped for her hard and they all hid a bit of worried for that girl.

* * *

**Meanwhile with the boys...**

_"...it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide"_

"Wow" the boys gasped, they gave Connor a look and even though he didn't see that cause he was too busy with the computer, he got it.

"Megan" Connor whispered to himself and no one heard as he touched the computer and smiled to himelf, _her voice is amazing_, but he couldn't move those lyrice from his head, _what the hell is going on in her brain_.

* * *

**with the girls...**

The bottle just landed on Pamela and she got up.

music played and Pamela sang...

**Bastille - Pompeii**

_I was left to my own devices_

_Many days fell away with nothing to show_

_And the walls kept tumbling down_  
_In the city that we love_  
_Grey clouds roll over the hills_  
_Bringing darkness from above_  
_But if you close your eyes_  
_Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?_  
_And if you close your eyes_  
_Does it almost feel like you've been here before?_  
_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_  
_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_  
_We were caught up and lost in all of our vices_  
_In your pose as the dust settled around us_  
_And the walls kept tumbling down_  
_In the city that we love_  
_Grey clouds roll over the hills_  
_Bringing darkness from above_  
_But if you close your eyes_  
_Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?_  
_And if you close your eyes_  
_Does it almost feel like you've been here before?_  
_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_  
_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_  
_Oh, where do we begin, the rubble or our sins?_  
_Oh, where do we begin, the rubble or our sins?_  
_And the walls kept tumbling down_  
_In the city that we love_  
_Oh, where do we begin, the rubble or our sins?_  
_Grey clouds roll over the hills_  
_Bringing darkness from above_  
_Oh, where do we begin, the rubble or our sins?_  
_But if you close your eyes_  
_Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?_  
_And if you close your eyes_  
_Does it almost feel like you've been here before?_  
_Oh, how am I gonna be an optimist about this?_  
_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_  
_If you close your eyes_  
_Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?_

They clapped for her and she sat down and spun the bottle then it landed on Babs.

"Oops, my phone is ringing, I'll be right back" Babs went to run away with the "PHONE CALL" before Pamela and Artemis caught her.

"No, release me" Babs shouted.

"Sing" Megan ordered as she handed her the mic, and she took it sighing, she stood up there and looked around then smirked.

"This can't be good" Pamela sighed then the music played.

"This is _so_ not good" Artemis said as she rcognized the song.

"I don't get it" Megan said confussed.

"Me either" Zee agreed then Babs started singing.

**Nicki Minaj - Only (Feat Drake, Lil Wayne and Chris Brown)**

_Yo!_

_I never fucked Wayne, I never fucked Drake_  
_On my life man, fuck's sake_  
_If I did, I'd ménage with 'em and let 'em eat my ass like a cupcake *Girls Mouths drops*_  
_My man full, he just ate, I don't duck nobody, but tape_  
_Yeah, that was a setup, for a punchline on duct tape_  
_Worried 'bout if my butt's fake,worry 'bout y'all niggas, us straight_  
_These girls are my sons, John &amp; Kate Plus Eight_  
_When I walk in, sit up straight, I don't give a fuck if I was late_  
_Dinner with my man on a G5 is my idea of an update_  
_Hut-hut one, hut-hut two, big titties, big butt too_  
_Fuck with them real niggas, who don't tell niggas what they up to_  
_Had to show bitches where the top is, ring finger where the rock is_  
_These hoes couldn't test me, even if their name was Pop Quiz_  
_Bad bitches who I fuck with, mad bitches we don't fuck with_  
_I don't fuck with them chickens unless they last name is Cutlet_  
_Let it soak in, like seasonin'_  
_And tell 'em bitches blow me, Lance Stephenson_

("How does Babs even know a song like this?" Megan asked whispered Z).  
("You are asking the wrong person" Z answers).

_Raise every bottle and cup in the sky_  
_Sparks in the air like the Fourth of July_  
_Nothing but bad bitches in here tonight_  
_Oh, if you lame and you know it be quiet_  
_Nothing but real niggas only, bad bitches only_  
_Rich niggas only, independent bitches only_  
_Boss niggas only, thick bitches only_  
_I got my real niggas here by my side, only_

_I never fucked Nicki, 'cause she got a man_  
_But when that's over, then I'm first in line_  
_And the other day in her Maybach_  
_I thought god damn, this is the perfect time_  
_We had just come from that video_  
_You know LA traffic, how the city slow_  
_She was sitting down on that big butt_  
_But I was still staring at the titties though_  
_Yeah, lowkey it may be high key_  
_I been peeped that you like me, you know_  
_Who the fuck you really wanna be with besides me?_  
_I mean, it doesn't take much for us to do this shit quietly_  
_I mean, she say I'm obsessed with thick women and I agree_  
_Yeah, that's right, I like my girls BBW, yeah_  
_Type to wanna suck you dry and then eat some lunch with you_  
_Yeah, so thick that everybody else in the room is so uncomfortable_  
_Ass on Houston Texas, but the face look just like Clair Huxtable_  
_Oh, yeah, you the man in the city when the mayor fuck with you_  
_The NBA players fuck with you_  
_The bad-ass bitches doing makeup and hair fuck with you_  
_Oh, that's 'cause I believe in something, I stand for it_  
_And Nicki if you ever tryna fuck, just give me the heads-up_  
_So I can plan for it_  
_(Pinkprint, aye!)_

_Raise every bottle and cup in the sky_  
_Sparks in the air like the Fourth of July_  
_Nothing but bad bitches in here tonight_  
_Oh, if you lame and you know it be quiet_  
_Nothing but real niggas only, bad bitches only_  
_Rich niggas only, independent bitches only_  
_Boss niggas only, thick bitches only_  
_I got my real niggas here by my side, only_

_I never fucked Nick and that's fucked up_  
_If I did fuck, she'd be fucked up_  
_Whoever is hittin', ain't hittin' it right_  
_'Cause she actin' like, she need dick in her life_  
_That's another story, I'm no story teller_  
_I piss greatness, like gold is yellow_  
_All my goons, so overzealous,I'm from Hollygrove, the holy Mecca_  
_Calendar say I got money for days_  
_I squirm and I shake, but I'm stuck in my ways_  
_My girlfriend will beat a bitch up, if she wave_  
_They bet not fuck with her surfboard, surfboard_  
_My eyes are so bright, I take cover for shade_  
_Don't have my money? take mothers instead_  
_You got the hiccups, you swallowed the truth_  
_Then I make you burp, boy,treat beef like sirloin_  
_I'm talkin' bout runnin' in houses, with army guns_  
_So think about your son and daughter rooms_  
_Got two hoes with me, messed up, they got smaller guns_  
_Ain't thinkin' bout your son and daughter rooms_  
_This shit is crazy my nigga, I mean brazy, my nigga_  
_That money talk, I just rephrase it, my nigga_  
_Blood gang, take the B out, behavior, my nigga_  
_For reals, if you mouth off I blow your face off_  
_I mean pop-pop-pop then I take off_  
_Nigga now you see me, nigga now you don't_  
_Like Jamie Foxx acting like Ray Charles_  
_16 in a clip, one in the chamber_  
_17 Ward bully with 17 bullets_  
_My story is how I went from "poor me"_  
_To "please pour me a drink and celebrate with me"_

_Raise every bottle and cup in the sky_  
_Sparks in the air like the Fourth of July_  
_Nothing but bad bitches in here tonight_  
_Oh, if you lame and you know it be quiet_  
_Nothing but real niggas only, bad bitches only_  
_Rich niggas only, independent bitches only_  
_Boss niggas only, thick bitches only_  
_I got my real niggas here by my side, only_

There wasm no clapping, only silense and the girls mouths were dropped.

"Babs?" Megan asked and Babs looked at her like there is nothing.

"You... you... did you... did you just...?" That was the only thing Megan could have said and Babs nodded.

"Wow Babd, I never knew you are... like that" Z says.

"Oh you don't know her, she is all perfect if you see her from far, but get a close watch on her and she is like a demon" Pam says in a bit of a fun tone that said 'LOL totally JK' and Babs recognized that and smiled.

* * *

**Meanwhile with the boys...**

*Mouth drop* simply that.

Connor was the first to recover as he shoke his head and snapped out of it, while Wally was the second and was so close to when Connor recovered, hie reaction came late, then Roy snapped out of it but Dick stayed like that for a minute or a two.

"Yo D?" Wally waved his hand in Dick's face but he stayed the same.

"Dick? Is anyone up there?" Roy tapes Dick's head and knocks on it but still doesn't work.

"Ok on 3, ready?... 1,2..." Wally began to count.

"3" Wally and Roy said in unison as both of them slapped him on each side and then he snapped out of the trance.

"What happened?" Dick asks.

"Babs just sang that song Only the three of us like" Wally says.

"I can't believe it" Dick was a bit down.

"Sorry man" Roy says.

"Are you kidding? It is awseome" Dick gets on a high tone.

"It is?" Wally asks and Roy elbows him so he corrected himself "It is, why it is?"

"You wouldn't get it" And with that Dick turned to the computer again.

* * *

**With the girls...**

"Okay, Z' turn" The bottle landed on Z and she got up to sing.

**Beyonce - 7/11**

_Shoulders sideways, smack it, smack it in the air_

_Legs movin' side to side, smack it in the air_  
_Legs movin' side to side, smack you in the air_  
_Shoulders sideways, smack it, smack it in the air_  
_Smack it, smack it in the air_  
_Legs movin' side to side, smack it, smack it in the air_  
_Smack it, smack it in the air_

_Wave your hands side to side, put it in the air_  
_Wave your hands side to side, put it in the air_  
_Clap, clap, clap like you don't care_  
_Smack that, clap, clap, clap like you don't care_  
_(I know you care)_

_Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap it_  
_Foot up, my foot up_  
_Hold up now my foot up_  
_I'm spinnin' my foot up_  
_Foot up yeah my foot up_  
_I'm spinnin' my foot up_  
_Put my foot down yeah my hands up_  
_My hands up, my hands up_  
_(Flexin')_  
_Flexin' while my hands up_  
_My hands up, my hands up_  
_I stand up with my hands up_  
_Then I put up, my hands up_  
_I put up, my hands up_  
_I put up, my hands up_  
_Then I'm spinnin' all my hands up_  
_(Spinnin')_  
_Spinnin' while my hands up_  
_(Spinnin')_  
_Spinnin' while my hands up_  
_(Spinnin')_  
_Spinnin' while my hands up_  
_Then I'm tippin' all my hands up_  
_Spinnin', I'm spinnin', I'm spinnin' while my hands up_  
_I'm Spinnin', I'm spinnin', I'm spinnin' while my hands up_  
_(Drank)_  
_Hold that cup like alcohol, hold that cup like alcohol_  
_Hold that cup like alcohol_  
_Don't you drop that alcohol_  
_Never drop that alcohol, never drop that alcohol_  
_I know you thinkin' bout alcohol_  
_I know I'm thinkin' bout that alcohol_  
_Man it feel like rollin' dice, man it feel like rollin' dice_  
_Seven eleven, seven eleven, seven twice, man seven twice_  
_Man it feel like rollin' dice, man this feel like rollin' dice_  
_Man it feel like rollin' dice_  
_Seven twice, seven twice_  
_Girl I'm tryna kick it with you_  
_Girl I'm tryna kick it with you_  
_Man I'm tryna kick it with you_  
_My feet up, I kick it with you_  
_Man I swear I kick it with you_  
_Man I swear I kick it with you_  
_Girl I wanna kick it with you_  
_Man I know I kick it with you_  
_Yeah I spin' around and I kick it with you_

_Shoulders sideways, smack it, smack it in the air_  
_Legs movin' side to side, smack it in the air_  
_Legs movin' side to side, smack you in the air_  
_Shoulders sideways, smack it, smack it in the air_  
_Smack it, smack it in the air_  
_Legs movin' side to side, smack it, smack it in the air_  
_Smack it, smack it in the air_

_Wave your hands side to side, put it in the air_  
_Wave your hands side to side, put it in the air_  
_Clap, clap, clap like you don't care_  
_Smack that, clap, clap, clap like you don't care_  
_(I know you care)_

_Wave your hands side to side_  
_Wave your hands side to side_  
_Wave your hands side to side_  
_Wave your hands side to side_  
_Ooh wee be-be freaky deaky_  
_Think me she pink bikini_  
_Rock that groovy dye dashiki_  
_Nefertiti, edges kinky_  
_Sweatin' out my blow out_  
_Sweatin' out my presses_  
_Trick about to go off_  
_Mad cause I'm so fresh_  
_Fresher than you_  
_I'm fresher than you_  
_Fresher than you_

They all clapped for her and she sat down.

* * *

**Hey Guys, what's up? I hope you liked it and all and I think it is only fair to say that this is Karaoke Part 1 so follow the story and Review your favorite songs and who do you want to sing it. Thx BTW**


	19. Sleepover: Karaoke Part 2

"I hate you" Artemis says as the bottle lands on her again and gets up for her other song and music played.

**Eminem - Guts Over Fear (Feat. Sia)**

_Feels like a close it's coming to_  
_Fuck am I gonna do?_  
_It's too late to start over_  
_This is the only thing I, thing I know_

_Sometimes I feel like all I ever do is_  
_Find different ways to word the same old song_  
_Ever since I came along_  
_From the day the song called "Hi! My Name Is" dropped_  
_Started thinking my name was fault_  
_'Cause anytime things went wrong_  
_I was the one who they would blame it on_  
_The media made me the equivalent of a modern-day Genghis Khan_  
_Tried to argue it was only entertainment, dawg_  
_Gangsta? Naw, courageous balls_

"WHAT?" Megan screamed.  
_Had to change my style, they said I'm way too soft_  
_And I sound like __AZ__and __Nas__, out came the claws_  
_And the thing's been out since then_  
_But up until the instant that I've been against it_  
_It was ingrained in me that I wouldn't amount to a shit stain I thought_  
_No wonder I had to unlearn everything that my brain was taught_  
_Do I really belong in this game? I pondered_  
_I just wanna play my part, should I make waves or not?_  
_So back and forth in my brain the tug of war wages on_  
_And I don't wanna seem ungrateful or disrespect the art form I was raised upon_  
_But sometimes you gotta take a loss_  
_And have people rub it in your face before you get made pissed off_  
_And keep plugging, it's your only outlet_  
_And your only outfit, so you know they gonna talk about it_  
_Better find a way to counter it quick and make it, ah_  
_Feel like I've already said this a kabillion eighty times_  
_How many times can I say the same thing different ways that rhyme?_  
_What I really wanna say is, is there anyone else that can relate to my story?_  
_Bet you feel the same way I felt when I was in the same place you are_  
_When I was afraid to..._

_I was a.. afraid to make a single sound_  
_Afraid I would never find a way out, out, out_  
_Afraid I'd never be found_  
_I don't wanna go another round_  
_An angry man's power will shut you up_  
_Trip wires fill this house with tip-toed love_  
_Run out of excuses for everyone_  
_So here I am and I will not run_

"Her voice is amazing" Zee coments.

"Yeah I know" Babs says as she smiles to Artemis

_Guts over fear, the time is near_  
_Guts over fear, I shed a tear_  
_For all the times I let you push me around, I let you keep me down_  
_But now I've got guts over fear_  
_Guts over fear_

_Feels like a close it's coming to_  
_Fuck am I gonna do?_  
_It's too late to start over_  
_This is the only thing I, thing I know_

_It's like I was there once, single parents_  
_Hate your appearance, did you struggle to find your place in this world?_  
_And the pain spawns all the anger on_  
_But it wasn't until I put the pain in song, learned who to aim it on_  
_That I made a spark, started to spit hard as shit_  
_Learned how to harness it while the reins were off_  
_And there was a lot of bizarre shit, but the crazy part_  
_Was soon as I stopped saying "I gave a fuck"_  
_Haters started to appreciate my art_  
_And it just breaks my heart to look at all the pain I've caused_  
_But what am I gonna do when the rage is gone?_  
_The lights go out in the trailer park_  
_And the window was closing and there's nowhere else I can go with flows in_  
_And I'm frozen 'cause there's no more emotion for me to pull from_  
_Just a bunch of playful songs that I made for fun_  
_So to the break of dawn here I go recycling the same old song_  
_But I'd rather make "Not Afraid 2" than another motherfucking "We Made You", uh_  
_Now I don't wanna seem indulgent when I discuss my lows and my highs_  
_My demise and my uprise, pray to God_  
_I just open enough eyes later on_  
_Gave you the supplies and the tools to hopefully use it to make you strong_  
_And enough to lift yourself up when you feel like I felt_  
_'Cause I can't explain to y'all how dang exhausted my legs felt_  
_Just having to balance my damn self_  
_Those dang eggshells, I was made to walk_  
_But thank you ma, 'cause that gave me the_  
_Strength to 'cause Shady-mania, so many empty that stadium_  
_At least I made it out of that house and a found a place in this world when the day was done_  
_So this is for every kid who all's they ever did was dreamt that one day they would just get accepted_  
_I represent him or her, anyone similar, you are the reason I made this song_  
_And everything you're scared to say don't be afraid to say no more_  
_From this day on forward, just let them a-holes talk_  
_Take it with a grain of salt and eat their fucking faces off_  
_The legend of the angry blonde lives on through you when I'm gone_  
_And to think I was a..._

*Artemis threw the mic to Babs as she saw how excited she was when the song came up and Babs caught it and finished the last part of the song:

_I was a.. afraid to make a single sound_  
_Afraid I would never find a way out, out, out_  
_Afraid I'd never be found_  
_I don't wanna go another round_  
_An angry man's power will shut you up_  
_Trip wires fill this house with tip-toed love_  
_Run out of excuses for everyone_  
_So here I am and I will not run_

_Guts over fear, the time is near_  
_Guts over fear, I shed a tear_  
_For all the times I let you push me around, I let you keep me down_  
_But now I've got guts over fear_  
_Guts over fear_

They all clapped for the two.

**With the boys...**

"Yo dude, you are drooling" Roy said as he slapped Wally in the back of the head.

"AM NOT" Wally yelled a little red in the face.

"Oh man Wally, not again... you drolled on my head... again" Dick said in disgust as he whipped the little drool on his head.

"NO I DIDN'T" Wally yelled again.

"Eeeww" Connor moved away from Wally and Dick.

"I WAS SO NOT DROOLING" Wally yelled again while Roy tapped him on the back in a 'There There' kinda way saying "Yeah, keep telling yourself that" and Wally's cheeks went red again.

"Friends, I beg you not to do this anymore, it is unexceptable to spy on them while they are doing the Girls Only activity" Kaldur said.

The other four gave Kaldur a look and he shut up (Idk how you would write shut up in the past tense).

**With the girls...**

"NO" Everyone but Babs yelled that as the bottle landed on Babs again.

"No, not Babs again, I'm not ready to hear Anaconda playing" Megan says.

"BTW I still don't know what does Anaconda mean, I feel like it isn't the snake" Zee says then Babs moves to her and whispers something in Zee's ear, then Zee jumps in an "EEEWW, I could have gone my hole life without knowing that".

The rest of the girls gave each other a look and decided not to ask cause then they'll get an answer.

**Meanwhile with the boys...**

*Mouth drop* Simply that, none of them wanted or could've said anything.

**With the girls...**

"Honestly, if you just sang that Eminem's Shake That I won't be surprised" Artemis put her hands in the air.

"Why are you all against me? What about Artemis?" Babs says.

"What about me?" Artemis asks.

"You knew the song when the music started and you know Eminem's Shake That?" Babs says the last part more of a question than given an evident.

"Well, I never listened to those songs but I heard the music from my cousin who loves these songs" Artemis explains, Babs gives her a I-Don't-Buy-That look but drops the supject.

"Doesn't matter, my turn means my turn" Babs says as she gets up.

"Please let it not be Only 2" Zee looks up and prays then the music starts and Artemis and Pamela sigh in relief so Megan and Zee do the same

**Eminem - Not Afraid**

_I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid) __(Yeah)__to take a stand (to take a stand) __(It's been a ride)_

_Everybody __(I guess I had to)__(everybody), come take my hand __(Go to that place)__(come take my hand) __(To get to this one)_  
_We'll walk this road together __(Now some of you)__through the storm_  
_Whatever weather __(Might still be in that place)__cold or warm __(If you're tryin to get out)_  
_Just lettin' you know that, you're not alone __(Just follow me)_  
_Holla if you feel like __(I'll get you there)__you've been down the same road_

_You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper, before I lay 'em_  
_But you won't take the sting out these words, before I say 'em_  
_'Cause ain't no way I'ma let you stop me from causin' mayhem_  
_When I say I'ma do somethin' I do it, I don't give a damn_

_What you think, I'm doin' this for me, so fuck the world feed it beans_  
_It's gassed up, if it thinks it's stoppin' me_  
_I'ma be what I set out to be, without a doubt undoubtedly_  
_And all those who looked down on me, I'm tearin' down your balcony_

_No if ands or buts, don't try to ask him why or how can he_  
_From __Infinite__down to the last __Relapse__album, he's still shittin'_  
_Whether he's on salary, paid hourly_  
_Until he bows out or he shits his bowels out of him_

_Whichever comes first, for better or worse_  
_He's married to the game, like a "fuck you" for Christmas_  
_His gift is a curse, forget the earth, he's got the urge_  
_To pull his dick from the dirt and fuck the whole universe_

_I'm not afraid __(I'm not afraid)__to take a stand __(to take a stand)_  
_Everybody __(everybody)__, come take my hand __(come take my hand)_  
_We'll walk this road together, through the storm_  
_Whatever weather, cold or warm_  
_Just lettin' you know that, you're not alone_  
_Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road_

_OK quit playin' with the scissors and shit, and cut the crap_  
_I shouldn't have to rhyme these words in a rhythm, for you to know it's a rap_  
_You said you was king, you lied through your teeth, for that_  
_Fuck your feelin's, instead of gettin' crowned you're gettin' capped_

_And to the fans, I'll never let you down again, I'm back_  
_I promise to never go back on that promise, in fact_  
_Let's be honest, that last Relapse CD was eh_  
_Perhaps I ran them accents into the ground_

_Relax, I ain't goin' back to that now_  
_All I'm tryna say is get back, click-clack-bloww_  
_'Cause I ain't playin' around, there's a game called circle_  
_And I don't know how, I'm way too up to back down_

_But I think I'm still tryin' to figure this crap out_  
_Thought I had it mapped out but I guess I didn't, this fuckin' black cloud_  
_Still follows me around, but it's time to exorcise these demons_  
_These motherfuckers are doin' jumpin' jacks now_

_I'm not afraid __(I'm not afraid)__to take a stand __(to take a stand)_  
_Everybody __(everybody)__, come take my hand __(come take my hand)_  
_We'll walk this road together, through the storm_  
_Whatever weather, cold or warm_  
_Just lettin' you know that, you're not alone_  
_Holla if you feel like, you've been down the same road_

_And I just can't keep livin' this way_  
_So startin' today, I'm breakin' out of this cage_  
_I'm standin' up, I'ma face my demons_  
_I'm mannin' up, I'ma hold my ground_  
_I've had enough, now I'm so fed up_  
_Time to put my life back together right now_

_It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me_  
_Admittedly, I probably did it subliminally for you_  
_So I could come back a brand new me, you helped see me through_  
_And don't even realize what you did, believe me you_

_I been through the ringer, but they can do little to the middle finger_  
_I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of_  
_My world, haters can make like bees with no stingers_  
_And drop dead, no more beef flingers_

_No more drama from now on, I promise_  
_To focus solely on handlin' my responsibilities as a father_  
_So I solemnly swear to always treat this roof, like my daughters and raise it_  
_You couldn't lift a single shingle on it_

_'Cause the way I feel, I'm strong enough to go to the club_  
_Or the corner pub and lift the whole liquor counter up_  
_'Cause I'm raisin' the bar, I shoot for the moon_  
_But I'm too busy gazin' at stars, I feel amazin' and I'm not_

_I'm not afraid __(I'm not afraid)__to take a stand __(to take a stand)_  
_Everybody __(everybody)__, come take my hand __(come take my hand)_  
_We'll walk this road together, through the storm_  
_Whatever weather, cold or warm_  
_Just lettin' you know that, you're not alone_  
_Holla if you feel like, you've been down the same road_

"WOW" They all clapped for her, her voice is amazing when she isn't swear-singing, they thought and Babs took her place.

The bottle spun again and it landed between Artemis and Zee.

"Guess it's you two's turn" Babs says.

"WHAT?" Artemis and Zee yelled "That's so unfair".

"Seems fair to me" Pamela says and Megan agrees.

"Fine" they sigh as they get up "Oh can we please sing..." Zee whispers the rest to Artemis, "No way" Artemis says "Please, you can sing..."

"Fine" Artemis sighs.

**Iggy Azalea - Black Widow (Feat. Rita Ora)**

"YES" Megan shouted, she loves this song.

**Zee:**

I'm gonna love ya until you hate me  
And I'm gonna show ya what's really crazy  
You should've known better than to mess with me, honey  
I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya, gonna love ya, gonna love ya  
Like a black widow, baby

**Artemis:**  
This twisted cat and mouse game always starts the same  
First we're both down to play, then somehow you go astray  
We went from nothing to something, liking to loving  
It was us against the world and now we're just fucking  
It's like I loved you so much and now I just hate you  
Feeling stupid for all the time that I gave you  
I wanted all or nothing for us, ain't no place in between  
By me believing what you say that you never mean  
Like it'll last forever but now forever ain't as long  
If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be stuck singing this song  
You were different from my last but now you got a mirror  
But as it all plays out I see it couldn't be clearer, now sing

**Zee (Artemis):**  
You used to be thirsty for me  
But now you wanna be set free  
This is the web, web that you weave  
So baby now rest in peace

(It's all over with now)

I'm gonna love ya until you hate me (Right)  
And I'm gonna show ya (Show what? Show what?) what's really crazy  
You should've known better than to mess with me, honey (It's all over with now)  
I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya, gonna love ya, gonna love ya  
Like a black widow, baby

(_Black-black widow, baby_)

**Artemis:**  
I'm gonna l-l-l-love you until it hurts  
Just to get you, I'm doing whatever works  
You have never met nobody that'd do ya how I do ya  
That will bring you to your knees, praise Jesus, hallelujah  
I'ma make you beg for it, plead for it  
Till you feel like you breathe for it  
Till you do any and everything for it  
I want you to fiend for it, wake up and dream for it  
Till it's got you gasping for air and you leave for it  
Till they have a cat scan on your mind and it's nothin' but me (on it, on it...)  
Now it's me time believe that  
If it's yours when you want it, I wouldn't promise I need that  
Till I'm everywhere that you be at  
I can't fall back, go quick  
'Cause this here is fatal attraction so I take it all or I don't want shh

**Zee (Artemis):**  
You used to be thirsty for me (Right)  
But now you wanna be set free  
This is the web, web that you weave  
So baby now rest in peace

(It's all over with now)

I'm gonna love ya until you hate me (Right)  
And I'm gonna show ya (Show what? Show what?) what's really crazy  
You should've known better than to mess with me, honey  
I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya, gonna love ya, gonna love ya  
Like a black widow, baby

(_Bla-bla-black, black widow, baby_)

"WOW" They clapped for the two and they sat down.

**With the boys...**

"So hot" Wally mumbles to himself with googly eyes at the computer.

"What was that?" Roy asks in an amused look and an evil smirk on his face, he was so enjoying this.

"Nothing" Wally answered quick, cheeks getting red.

"Whatever you say" Roy rolled his eyes.

**With the girls...**

"Yay, my turn again" Megan cheers then gets up.

**Rihanna, Kanye West &amp; Paul McCartney - FourFiveSeconds **

_I think I've had enough, I might get a little drunk_

_I say what's on my mind, I might do a little time_  
_Cause all of my kindness, is taken for weakness_

_Now I'm FourFiveSeconds from wildin'_  
_And we got three more days 'til Friday_  
_I'm just tryna make it back home by Monday, mornin'_  
_I swear I wish somebody would tell me_  
_Ooh that's all I want_

_Woke up an optimist, sun was shining I'm positive_  
_Then I heard you was talkin' trash_  
_Hold me back I'm bout' to spaz_

_Now I'm FourFiveSeconds from wildin'_  
_And we got three more days 'til Friday_  
_I'm just tryna make it back home by Monday, mornin'_  
_I swear I wish somebody would tell me_  
_Ooh that's all I want_

_And I know that you're up tonight_  
_Thinkin' how could I be so selfish_  
_But you called bout a thousand times wondering where I been_  
_Now I know that your up tonight_  
_Thinkin' how could I be so reckless_  
_But I just can't apologize, I hope you can understand_

_If I go to jail tonight, promise you'll pay my bail_  
_See they want to buy my pride, but that just ain't up for sale_  
_See all of my kindness, is taken for weakness_

_Now I'm FourFiveSeconds from wildin'_  
_And we got three more days 'til Friday_  
_I'm just tryna make it back home by Monday, mornin'_  
_I swear I wish somebody would tell me_  
_Ooh that's all I want_

_Now I'm FourFiveSeconds from wildin'_  
_And we got three more days 'til Friday_  
_I'm just tryna make it back home by Monday, mornin'_  
_I swear I wish somebody would tell me_  
_Ooh that's all I want_

"Woo-Woo" they clapped for her and she sat down and spun the bottle.

"WAIT" Pamela yelled before the bottle stopped "Let's do Truth or Dare now".

"K"

"Sure"

"Whatever"

The bottle stopped and landed with the top on Pamela and bottom on Babs... meaning Babs is Pamela's host.

"You know what, let's NOT play Truth or Dare, and finish Karaoke, ok my turn" Pamela said that fast, a little scared and she got up before Zee and Artemis from her sides sat her down by grabbing her from each side by the shoulders and forcing her to sit down.

"Fine" Pamela sighes.

"Truth or Dare, red?" Babs asked.

**Hey guys, what's up? Look before you go, I'm starting a Your-Choice-February check the details in my account, hope you do it with me and remember next chapter is Truth or Dare so review if you want something in specific and Thx for reading.**


	20. Sleepover: Truth or Dare?

"Uuumm, truth" Pamela says.

"No" they all sigh.

"Come on, don't be a chicken" Artemis says.

"Choose dare" Zee says.

"No, I won't, when I'm not playing against Babs I'll choose dare" Pam says.

"Chicken shit" Babs says and Pam's mouth drops.

"Fine I choose dare" Pam says and Babs smirks.

"I dare you to go to the mall in your pajamas and give a lecture to a pair of socks" Babs says and all the others' mouths drop.

"What?" Pamela asked still in shock.

"You heard me now go" Babs said.

"Wait, how would we know she did it?" Megan asks.

"You got a computer?" Babs asks.

"Yeah, of course" Megan brings her laptop out of the drawer and hands it to Babs.

"Then we are good to go" Babs says.

"Really?" Artemis asks.

"Yeah, all I have to do is pass the security then break these firewalls and... there it goes" Babs hacks into the mall security then the screen shows six parts (six places the cameras are and each one changes after a few seconds).

"How did you do that?" Pamela asked.

"I learned computer programing and hacking a few years ago" Babs answers then pushes Pam out of the house.

The girls look at the screen were Pam just came in, she looked around then looked at the camera, sighed then looked at the purple pair of socks "Now, now, Mr Socks, what did we agree last time?"

"We agreed that you are not going to dye your hair purple... that's not how I raised you... you are pissing me off now"

"Uuumm, excuse me, miss, can I help you?" the worker in the store came to Pamela and asked her nicely.

"Oh no thanks, I'm just explaining to this pair of socks how to behave right, that's not a nice thing to say, appoligize to the man this instant young sock" Pam shouts the last part to the socks and the worker's face goes out.

"Uuumm, miss I have to ask are you sane?" the wroker asked.

"Of course I am silly billy" Pamela says "Now, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course" the worker says.

"Ok, so why do you have a name tag? Is it so hard for you to remember your own names?" Pamela asks.

"Look kis, if you are tryin to annoy me, go annoy someone else" the worker said then left and Pamela got back home laughing.

"Well, I did it" Pamela says but no one hears her because of all the laughter.

**With the boys...**

"Oh man, Babs really out done herself this time" Roy says.

"I know right" they all laugh.

**With the girls...**

"Oh my god, ok, spin the bottle" Babs said then Artemis spun the bottle and it landed on Megan with Zee as her host.

"Truth or Dare?" Zee asks.

"Truth" Megan says.

"Ok, what is the most embarracing moment in your life?" Zee asks and Megan blush.

"Well, there was this one time where I was going potty and I fell into the toilet screaming 'HELP, THE SHARKS ARE ATTACKING'" Megan explains and everyone falls into laughter.

"Ok, spin it" Megan says and Pamlea spins the bottle, it landed on Artemis with Pamela as her host.

"Truth or Dare?" Pamela asks.

"Dare" Artemis answers

"Ok choose a number between one and ten" Pamela says.

"six" Artemis answers.

"That's the number of socks you have to put down your underwear" Pamela says with a smirk.

"WHAT?" Artemis is in total shock.

"Well, it's either that or six cups of ice" Pamela says.

"I'll go get the socks" Artemis jumps up and runs to the other room then comes back later with six pairs of socks shoved in her underwear.

"HAHAHAHAHA" They all fell out laughing.

"Ok, spin it" Babs says and Artemis spins the bottle, and it lands on Babs with Megan as her host.

"Truth or Dare, Babs?" Megan asks.

"Dare, give me your worst" Babs says.

"You asked for it... I dare you to eat a raw egg" Megan says and Babs looks at her in a I'm not impressed look.

"What?" Megan asks as everyone else was in an Eeeww.

"Been there done that" Babs said as she stood up and went to the kitchen.

"You've eaten a raw egg before?" Artemis asks.

"Roy got creative once" Babs answers.

She took an egg from the fridge and... did it, she ate it, she got a little chill but she came back to normal, then they all came upstairs open mouthed.

**With the boys...**

Connor and Kaldur were shocked "You tried everything on Truth and Dare?"

"Kinda" Roy answers.

"Pretty much" Wally said.

"Yes, we did" Dick said.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys sorry iy=t isn't long I just wrote it but promise to update soon.**


	21. Sleepover: Truth or Dare? Part 2

A/N: HEY GUYS, sup my ppl? I know, it's been too long, srry, I already explained Y I'm taking a break from fanfic. But I am back, oh and to those who asked thank you so much for your support, yes I did finish it and CRUSHED it, and I will get the results by the end of June.

**I will do a voting in the end so make sure you check it out.**

NOW ON TO THE STORY.

* * *

"Dare" Babs said and everyone sighed "What?"

"You always choose dare" Pam sighed.

"So?" Babs questioned.

"You've already tried everything" Megan sighed.

"It's not that fun if it is the second time" Zee said.

"Ok... so you want me... to choose... truth?" she asked confused and they all nodded "Ok... truth".

"YES, Have you ever been skinny dipping?" Artemis asked.

"Yes... multiple times" Babs said not hidding a blush at all.

**With the boys...**

They all looked at Dick while he blushed.

"Uuumm... look the bottle is spinning".

**With the girls...**

It landed on Megan with Zee as her host.

"Truth" Megan said.

"If you were lesbian who which one of us will you date? And why?" Zee asked laughing and Megan blushed.

"Uuumm... I guess... Pam... cause she is... the hottest one in the room" Megan said.

"HAHAHA" the rest laughed.

"Alright spin it" Artemis said.

The bottle spun, stopped and landed on Artemis with Babs as her host.

"Come on Artemis, what? You gonna be a chicken shit again?"Babs said the Artemis glared at her.

"Dare" Artemis said.

"I dare you to get on the roof and sing "I won't say I'm in love" the Disney song, on top of your lunges" Babs said, and Artemis face palmed.

"Come on, go" Zee pushed her.

"Alright I am going" Artemis said going up to the roof.

Artemis standed on the roof and sang:

If there's a prize for rotten judgement,

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history

Been there, done that

Who d'you think you're kiddin'?

He's the earth and heaven to ya

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through ya

Girl, you can't conceal it

We know how you feel

And who you're thinking of

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

Muses: You swoon, you sigh,

Why deny it? Uh-oh

It's too cliché

I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming "Get a grip, girl!"

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

(Ohhh...)

You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby, we're not buying

Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

When you gonna own up

That you got, got, got it bad?

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

Muses: Give up, give in

Check the grin; you're in love

Meg: This scene won't play

I won't say I'm in love

Muses: You're doin' flips, read our lips:

"You're in love"

You're way off base, I won't say it

Get off my case, I won't say it

Muses: Girl, don't be proud

It's okay, you're in love

Ohhh...

At least out loud,

I won't say I'm in love

(Muses: Sha-la-la-la la la, ahh)

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" someone crossing the road yelled.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF" All the girls yelled at him.

**With the boys...**

"Okay, that was AWESOME" Roy laughed.

"HAHA Can't HAHA breath HAHA" Wally laughed.

**With the girls...**

"HAHAHAHA, ok I gotta admit that was fun" Artemis laughed.

"Admit it I am the best at this" Babs said and they all laughed.

"Ok spin it" Artemis said and Babs spun the bottle.

It landed on Megan with Pam as her host.

"This will be..." Megan started but was cut off.

"Totally awesome" Pam finished for her.

"Not what I had in mind" Megan said and Pam smirked.

"So what is it going to be? Truth? Or Dare?"Pam asked.

"Truth" Megan smirked.

"Fine, What is one thing you don't want us to ask you in this game? And what is it's answer" Pam smirked and Megan's smirk faded and she blushed.

"She blushed... she already knows the answer" Zee said.

"What is your weirdest fear" Megan answered.

"And it is?" Artemis asked.

"Aliens invading the earth" Megan answers and they all laugh.

"Well at least it is not getting sucked into the toilet" Babs laughed.

"HAHAHA".

"Ok, spin the bottle" Artemis said as Babs went to Megan's laptop.

"Wait" Babs said.

"What?" they ask.

Babs opened a new tab and Dick showed up at the screen "Dick, what the fuck you doing? Are you spying on us?"

And everyone was shocked at what she just said, Dick, Wally and Roy were stearing at the screen so when Babs showed up they jumped back in shock.

"Is that... Wally?" Artemis asks.

"And Connor? And Kal? And Roy?" Megan asks.

_"Uuuhh... no" Wally said and Roy face palmed._

_"Can you NOT be an idiot for a minute?" Dick said._

_"How did she knew? You were supposed to make sure she can't track us" Wally said to Dick._

_"Well how am I supposed to know she is a master hacker?" Dick said._

_"Uuuhh you take Computer Hacking at fourth period on Mondays and Thursdays" Wally said._

_"Yeah I know she was good, but not that good" Dick said._

"GUYS" they all looked at the screen "We're still here".

"Guys, come to Megan's house NOW" Babs orders.

_"You're not the..." Roy started._

_"Fine" Dick said then closed his computer._

"Wait, what?" Wally asked Dick.

"Dude, they just invited us to the sleepover, besides it is Babs can you really say no?" Dick said and Wally shivered as he remembered how many ways can Barb hurt him.

"They went to Megan's house, they knocked and the girls opened the door and let them in.

"What are you gonna do with us?" Wally asked nervous.

The girls looked at each other than yelled "PILLOW FIGHT", they throwed them some pillows and started fighting.

Babs has just successfully pinned Dick to the ground, she looked at him then said in a low voice "You didn't forget I was a great hacker, you planned for this, didn't you?"

"Guilty as charged" Dick said then he flipped her and pinned her down and they laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Hey you guys what's up? Ok so I told you I am having a vote, which story do you want me to update next? Review your choice below.**


	22. After Sleepover

"What time is it?" Megan asked.

"3:30" Dick said.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Artemis asked.

"Sue, yeah, okay" they said and Megan got everything ready and made the popcorn while the rest choose the movie.

At the end they all agreed on watching The Fast and The Furious 7.

After the movie end Babs looked around, everyone but her and Dick were already fallen asleep.

Megan was sleeping with her head on Connor's chest and he was holding her close.

Artemis and Wally were sleeping on each other with Wally's feet right next to Artemis' face, and Artemis' hand on Wally's head or hair, they looked like they were fighting.

Roy was sleeping on the bed backwards with his leg danggling from the bed to hit Wally's face, Kaldur was sleeping on the one chair and Zee and Pam were sleeping on the floor next to each other.

"Get the marker" Babs said to Dick in a low voice.

"Already have it" he pulled two black markers and gave one to Babs.

Dick drew on Connor's face, he closed the eyebrow space and now Connor has one eyebrow, Wally now has Hitler's mustache and weird nerdy glasses, Kaldur has a weird mustache and a one eye glasses.

While Babs drew on the girls' faces, Megan has three monster like creatuers drawn on her face, Artemis has hearts everywhere with the words Wally West in it, Zee and Pam were sleeping next to each other so she wrote on each's face 'My love' and arrows pointing at each other.

"Come on, let's go" Babs said and the went outside to sit on the balcony.

"Look it is almost morning" Dick said as the sun started rising, they sat together and looked at the sun.

"It's beautiful" Babs said.

"Sure, but not the prettest thing I have seen" Dick said then Babs looked at him, she went to kiss him, before their lips touched.

"DIIIIIICCCCKKK, BBBAAARRRBBBRRRAAAAA" they heard shouting from inside.

"Looks like they woke up" Babs said then laughed as they entered the room.

"You are beyond dead" Roy yelled then came running at them and the rest followed running at the two.

"Oh shit" Dick said then turned around with Babs and started running.

"In am going to get you for this, you little twerp" Roy yelled yelling.

"Twerp? That's a new one" Dick said running.

"I'm gonna get you for this" Wally yelled running.

"You'll never catch us alive suckers" Babs yelled running.

"Best sleepover ever" Dick whispered to Babs while running.

"I know right" Babs laughed.

* * *

"Dude, you are so paying for this" Roy said as they were sitting on their regular table in school, pulling their hoodies up so no one would see their faces.

"I thought you liked the hood" Dick joked.

"Hey" Pam and Zee came pulling their hoodies up too.

"Hey" Babs said.

Megan came running pulling her hood up and a poster in her hand.

"Guys, guess what" Megan said excited.

"What?" Babs asked.

"You have to guess" Megan said.

"Just tell us" Wally said.

"Ok, the school is hosting another talent show in two weeks" Megan said.

"Great" Zee said then looked at Pam "I can do a magic show, I can do that trick I showed you".

"Yeah, that would be great, sign me up, I'll be your assistant" Pam said.

"Yeah, it would be fun, let's all sign up" Babs said.

"You serious?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, it will be awesome" Artemis said.

"Come on" the girls said then the boys sighed in defeat "Fine".

"I am sorry, I am afraid cannot participat in the talent show" Kaldur said.

"Why?" Babs asked.

"Because next week My godfather and I will be visiting family members and we will not be back until the end of May" Kaldur said.

"What? Too bad, we were hoping you could sign up with us" Pam said.

"No worries I will participate in the next talent show, there will always be another time" Kaldur said.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Babs asked.

"I say since Zee and Pam are doing a magic show, the rest of us sing" Artemis said.

"Sure, why not?"

"So, who sings with who?" Megan sings.

"BOYS VS. GIRLS" they yelled in unison, Roy and Wally fist palmed while Artemis and Babs high fived.

"You are going DOWN" Babs said.

"Ugh, please, we will beat the shit out of you" Wally said.

"Keep dreaming" Artemis scoffed.

"You'll see at the talent show" Roy said.

"Are they always this competitive?" Megan asked.

"Yes" Dick, Pam, Babs, Artemis, Wally and Roy said.

"INTO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE" they heard the new teacher Ray Palmer yell, they looked he was yelling at Selena.

"Oh we gotta go see this" Dick pulled out his laptop and accessed the school's security data.

_Selena just entered the principal's office, and she went to the table next to the wall and start making tea "Classic, right?" she asked Bruce._

_"Yes" he answered, she looked at him then they both said "Two sugar" and she finished the tea and gave him his cup._

_"Selena, this is the third time this week, and it is only Monday" Bruce said taking a sip of the tea._

_"Don't have the idea that I enjoy being here" Selena said._

_"Selena, I've given you too much chances, call your parents" Bruce said then gave her the phone._

_"Come on, Bruce, one more chance?" she asked._

_"no, I am sorry Selena" Bruce said and Selena sighed as she dialed the number._

_"What did she say?" Bruce asked._

_"She is close she will be here soon" Selena answered._

_After a few minutes..._

_Selena (Bruce's fiance) came into the room._

_"Hey Bruce" Selena said._

_"Hey Selena, what are you doing here?" Bruce asked._

"Now guys get to class" Diana told the gang as she was with Dinah.

_"I am here to see my daughter" Selena said pointing at Selens Jr._

"Diana, Dinah, you have to see this" Dick said and the two looked at the screen and was soon drawn and can't take their eyes off of the screen.

"Oh my god, draaa-maaa" Dinah said.


	23. Too Much Draammmaaa

**Hey Guys! I'm back, so about all that Selena and Selena Jr. thing, I don't know if you remember but there was this one time where I mentioned something about Selena being Bruce's fiance totally forgetting about the other Selena the student, and I didn't notice until a review was written on that chapter so I made this to clearify my new idea.**

_"Are you telling me Selena is your daughter?" Bruce asked._

_"Adopted" Selena Jr. said._

_"For 6 years now" Selena said._

_"Why didn't you tell me? You know that would be an important detail since we will be married soon" Bruce said._

_"It wsn't the right time" Selena said._

_"More like you are embarraced by me" Selena Jr. said with a lower voice, they both herad yet they both ignored._

"Oh my god, too much drama" Megan said with a bowl of popcorn on her lap.

"GET OUT OF MY FACE" Artemis yelled at Wally.

"YOU GET OUT FROM BEHIND ME" Wally shouted back.

"SHSHSHSH" everyone else including Diana and Dinah said.

"Do you think they will break up because of this?" Dinah asked.

"I don't know" Babs said.

"I hope so, there is something about Selena I don't like, it's like she is hiding something, besides, she isn't exactly known for her best person of the year award" Dinah said.

"Yeah, totally" Diana said.

_"How could you leave this much of an important detail slip by? I mean, all those times I was at your place late at night... she would be inthe other room and you decided it wasn't the right time to tell me you have a daughter?" Bruce said angry._

_"MR. Wayne, you have a visitor" a voice came then Bruce went to the cellphone and asked "Who is it?"_

_"It's Mr. Adam" the voice said "Let him in" Bruce said "We'll finish this later"._

_Selena and Selena Jr. came out while Mr. Adam entered._

_"Hello..."_

"OOOOOOOO" they said in unison.

"What do you think will happen next?" Megan asked.

"I think they will break up" Diana said.

"Pfft no way" Wally said.

"Yes they will, this is no liitle thing like she uses hair dye to be that blonde, this is really important" Dinah said.

"No, they won't because Selena can get away with anything she wants espically with Bruce" Roy said.

"Sure about that?" Artemis said with a challenging tone.

"Sure enough to bet for it" Roy said.

"Ok twenty bucks says they break up" Connor said taking his money out.

"I say they won't" Megan said taking out her money.

"Will" Dick said taking his money out.

"Will" Babs said too.

"Won't" Zee said.

"Won't" Pam said.

"Won't" Kaldur said taking his money out.

"Will" Artemis, Diana and Dinah said taking their money out.

"you'll see soon that we are right" Diana said.

"Haha good one" Roy said.

"But we all know who will show who what's what" Wally said.

"We'll find out in the morning" Dinah said.

"Untill then... GET TO CLASS" Diana said.

* * *

"So class could anyone tell me..." Mr Arthur was interrupted as Dick, Babs, Zee and Pam came in to class.

"Why are you late?" he asked.

"We were with Miss Prince and Miss Lance" Dick answered.

"Well, next time let it not be during school time" Mr. Arthur said.

"Ok" they said then sat down at their seats.

"Hey Babs" Dick whispered to Babs who was sitting next to him.

"What?" Babs whisper-asked.

"About the talent show..." Dick started.

"Yes?" Babs whispered.

"WE WILL CRUSH YOU" Dick shout-whispered.

"Pfft GFY homi, cause we will beat the shit out of you" Babs whispered.

"We'll see" Dick said.

* * *

"Guys, Selena is coming to Bruce's after school, and since we can't be there, we'll go to someone's house and hack the security system" Dick said.

"How about my house?" Diana suggested.

"Sure".

**After school...**

"Wait, you guys go ahead, Bruce won't be in the Manor before 3 PM, me and Dick will go get some ice cream and bring back with us for all of us" Babs said.

"Ok, see ya there" Dinah said then they all went to Diana's place.

Dick and Babs went around and finally found an ice cream store.

"Uuumm I want chocolate flavor with that chocolate thing sprinkle and chocolate syrup on top" Babs said.

"Women and their chocolate, am I right?" Dick joked at the worker and Babs elbowed him.

"Ok, here you go miss" he gave her the ice cream cone.

"Ok, I'll take... strawberry flavor with sprinkles on top" Dick said.

"Here you go Sir." he gave him his ice cream cone and Dick payed him for the both.

"So what's this about?" Babs asked as they sat down.

"So, I was thinking..." Dick started explining.

* * *

"Hey, Diana we are..." Dick was shocked as he came in with Babs, since everyone was there _EVERYONE_ even the teachers Clark, Oliver, Shayera, Hal, Barry, Arthur, John &amp; Mr. Zatara.

"I didn't know they were coming" Dick said.

"Yeah we found out what will happen so we came" Jim Gordon came from the other room.

"Dad? What..? How...?" Babs started.

"I met Barry and he... well... can't keep a secret" Jim said.

"HEY" Barry yelled offended.

"Ok, popcorn is ready" Dinah said coming with a lot of bowls of popcorn.

"Wait, since you will be watching, you have to bet if they will break up or not" Babs said.

"Will" Clark said.

"Will" Oliver said.

"Won't" Shayera said.

"Will" Hal said.

"Will" Barry said.

"Won't" Arthur said.

"Won't" John said.

"Won't" Mr Zatara said.

"Will" Jim said.

"Ok, I've hacked the security system" Dick said.

"Sweet" Artemis said and they all sat on the couches or on the floor and staired at the TV screen as Dick connected the computer to the TV.

_Bruce walked into the Wayne Manor, Selena was waiting for him there._

_"Hello Bruce" Selena said._

_"Selena" Bruce started._

_"Guess you want to start bussiness" Selena said._

_"You guessed right" Bruce said._

_"Selena..." Bruce started._

_"I know I know, I should have told you and this is no good, ok I know" Selena said._

_"This is a serious bussiness, Selena" Bruce said._

_"Ok let's just get some ice cream and make up" Selena said._

_"Not this time Selena" Bruce said._

_"What? What are you saying?" Selena asked._

"Here it comes" Babs said excited.

"No no no" Roy and Wally said.

_"We are over" Bruce said._

_"No, why? I promise I won't lie again, please don't do this" Selena asked._

_"Sorry Selena, but this is not the first time, I'm afraid I can't go on like this" Bruce said._

_Selena took her ring out, put it on the table, she let one tear slip but she whipped it and went out, she stopped at the door "Goodbye Bruce"._

_"Goodbye Selena" Bruce said._

"YES" the winners at the bet screamed while the losers went to their knees screaming "NOOOOO".

"Wow, I feel sad for them, even if I did won" Dick said.

"Hey guys, pay up" Babs said.

_"HEY" the heard Bruce say, they looked, he was yelling at the camera._

"Is he talking to us?" Dick asked.

_"Yes, and I will get you for spying on me" Bruce said _then everyone yelled freaking out.

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter hope you liked it and Follow, Fav and Review this story :)**


	24. Teachers Meetings

**Guess who's back? Back again, WR123 is back, tell a friend.**

**And to **TTYJ Superfan **I don't like Eminem I FREAKING LOOOOOOOVE HIM.**

**FOREVER A STAN...**

**Ok here's the new chapter.**

* * *

"Hey Guys" Diana said as she walked in the Teacher's Lounge.

"Hey Diana" They welcomed.

Diana looked at the board in the Teacher's Lounge and read "Teachers Meeting, today 18:00... what for?" Diana asked.

"Probably because of the talent show" Dinah who was sitting next to where Diana was standing said then she went up and got herself coffee then went back and sat again.

"Or because we were spying on him and he needs to gather us up in a place where we would all show up and there is no kids around" Barry said walking in the room and quickly sitting in his chair and putting his feet on the table infront of him.

"Ok people, I ask the questions" Shayera said in a demanding tone walking in the room with a pen and papper.

"Ok so it is either Pizza, Chinese, Sushi or Sam's, so what will it be?" Shayera asked.

"Sam's" they all (Minus Zatara) said at once and Shayera wrote that down.

"What is going on?" Zatara asked Hal and Barry who were sitting next to him.

"She is asking about the food at the meeting cause Shayera is in charge of the food and drinks" Hal said.

"Why would we need food and drinks for the meeting?" Zatara asked.

"You are new, you don't know how it goes around here, if you think meetings are all about what should we do with the school, you are wrong" Barry said.

"Ok, drinks, Alcoholic or none alcoholic?" Shayera asked.

"Alcoholic" Barry and Hal said first quickly and everyone agreed.

"So it is setteled" Shayera said writing on the papper again, then she went her way.

"Wow, you need someone to order you food?" Zatara asked.

"She doesn't just order food and drinks" Dinah said jumping into the conversation.

"She decorates, she brings a Dj and bring waiters" Diana said naming the things Shayera does.

"Why do you need all of that? It is just a meeting" Zatara said.

"Haha, oh boy, you are so new" Clark said.

"Tonight you will see how meetings go around here" Oliver said patting his back.

"Ok" Zatara said weirded out.

* * *

At 18:00 O'clock

Dinah walked in the school building hand in hand with Oliver and they saw Zatara and John waiting, then walked in Shayera, quickly followed by Hal and Barry, then walked in Diana, Bruce and Clark together making them all there.

"Ok, since everyone is here, I think we should go" Bruce said.

"Go? Go where?" Zatara asked.

Everyone walked away from the wall as Bruce came closer to it, Bruce looked at the picture of all the teachers at the last graduation, he moved it 90 degrees, he put his hand right in the middle of where the picture should be for five seconds then the wall moved and revealed a secret passage.

He pulled the picture down to its usual place, all the teachers walked throught the passage, down the stairs, after thw whole teachers walked through the door, the door closed and there were no signs of the door on the wall.

The place was dark until Oliver who was the first to get down ended walking on the stairs, he put his hand on the wall and said "Zatara, here is what meetings look like" he turned on the lights and walked through a door whole but without a door, which revealed the coolest place you'd probably ever see.

Zatara and the rest of the teachers walked in, the place was HUGE, there was a pool in the middle, a huge pool with an island like in the middle of it, the left far corner had chairs and beds and massagers, Oliver and Barry just walked over there to get a massage.

In the right far corner a huge round green table for playing cards, next to it was a billiard table, in the right close corner a bar with staff and waiters, at the left close corner there were many of those red comfy chairs that had a lever when you pull it the legs pull up (You know what I'm talking about) and a huge flat screen TV.

Zatara looked at the wall and saw Bruce, Diana and Clark going up a ladder, he looked over, there was another floor, he looked at the second floor, there was a huge bowling hall, the three already started playing and Diana is winning so far as she made another strike and all the pins fell down.

"Wow, this is magnificent" Zatara said as he walkeddown to the first floor.

"Told ya" Hal said.

"But why did you say it was ameeting in the first place?" Zatara asked.

"Because the Board of Education minister is demanding us at least one meeting each week, and we have to send him updates" Dinah started explaining.

"So we thought since we _have_ to spend three hours here, let's make them worth it" Oliver said.

"And at the end of the meeting we make a vote through our phones and the computer counts the votes" Hal said.

"The computer sends the updates to the minister, and the whole thing taked like... ten minutes" Barry said.

"Oh I understand now, very smart and creative" Zatara said.

"Yeah it was Diana's idea" Dinah said, then she said "CannonBall" And jumped in the pool, water splashed all over the place.

"Yo guys come see" Shayera said.

"What is it?" Hal asked.

"It's the Red Sox VS. the Yankees game live" Shayera said.

"No way" Barry said then he, Hal and Oliver ran to the flat screen TV corner and sat on the chairs with Shayera.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I got the idea after re-watching Recess episode Teachers' Lounge, Wow I remember how much I loved that show, I still do, man I wish if it would have went on :'(**


	25. Talent Show: Part 1

"It's finally here" Zee said, her hair was let down and she was wearing her Halloween glittery magician costume which was made with short black skirt, a whit top and a black jacket, she was talking to Pam who her too let her hair long red hair down and she was wearing a green tight dress that went to her knees and had one strap on her right shoulder.

"Yeah, I've been waiting for the Talent show for too long, we've worked too hard on training" Pam said.

"Yeah, let's check out the others" Zee said and both girls went away.

"Hi guys" Babs said as she first saw them and raised her hand.

"Hi, you guys look amazing" Zee said.

"You look awesome" Artemis said.

"Thanks" Pam said.

Megan was wearing a pink short dress with no strips, while Artemis on the other hand did not agree to wear a dress or a skirt... Artemis' hair was pulled in her usual long ponytail and she was wearing mostly green, a low cut green tank top, and a black leather bike jacket and green tights.

Babs too didn't agree to wear dresses and skirts, she was wearing black jeans, a gray sleevless top and a black and blue Check shirt on top and yes she did have an hour fight with Megan about her clothes, her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and Megan curled the bottom half of Babs' ponytail though (You know when it is straight then it gets the curls at the ending) cause that was the agreement with Megan.

And each one of them was wearing a braclet on her right wrist that was written on her favorite singer and glows in the dark with the color that is the most obvious in their outfit, Megan: Katy Perry, pink. Artemis: Chris Brown, green. Babs: Eminem, drak blue.

"Hi you guys look awesome" Pam said.

"You too" Megan said.

"Thanks"

"Hey, have you guys seen the boys?" Babs asked.

"Haven't seen them since last night" Megan said.

"Nope" Artemis said.

"No, sorry" Pam said.

"Hey, you know it was really weird when the teachers said that participants in the Talent Show can do as much performances as they want" Zee said.

"Yeah, I know weird right? But I am happy about it, now I can perform with my besties and still do a duet with Connor" Megan said.

"Oh look, Bruce and Diana are coming, it must be starting" Artemis said and the five girls went from backstage behind the curtains to backstage on the side so they could see.

"Hello and welcome, students of Gotham High to The Talent Show, I know we all enjoy this each time of the year, well, with no further chitchats, here is Miss Diana Prince, the one who planned this whole evening" Bruce finished talking and everyone clapped for her to show up.

"Thank you Mr. Wayne for the introduction, I would like to thank the Activity crew for helping me with planning and decorating" Diana started and they clapped "I would like to thank Mr Wayne for his very generous donation" the students clapped again.

"And lastly I would like to thank you students, because we couldn't have made all of this without you support and help" the clapped again.

"Well let's start our fine evening with welcoming our judges: Mr Clark Kent (They clapped), Miss Dinah Lance (They clapped), Miss Shayera Hol (They clapped) and Mr. Barry Allen (They clapped again harder and Barry got up from his seat, put both of his hand on his lips and gave a kiss to the crowd and winked while Shayera rolled her eyes and said to him "So cliche").

And with that let's start with the show, our first participants are Jessica Stain and Star McCanzy" Diana said.

They clapped for her as she came to the stage music played and she started singing.

**Taylor Swift - Bad Blood**

(Jessica's lines are in _Italic_ and Star's lines are underline)

_'Cause baby, now we got bad blood_

_You know it used to be mad love_

_So take a look at what you've done_

_'Cause baby, now we got bad blood, hey_

_Now we got problems_

_And I don't think we can solve 'em_

_You made a really deep cut_

_And baby, now we got bad blood, hey_

Did you have to do this?

I was thinking that you could be trusted

Did you have to ruin

What was shining? Now it's all rusted

Did you have to hit me?

where I'm weak, baby, I couldn't breathe

And rub it in so deep

Salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me

_Oh, it's so sad to_

_Think about the good times_

_You and I_

_'Cause baby, now we got bad blood_

_You know it used to be mad love_

_So take a look at what you've done_

_'Cause baby, now we got bad blood, hey_

_Now we got problems_

_And I don't think we can solve 'em_

_You made a really deep cut_

_And baby, now we got bad blood, hey_

Did you think we'd be fine?

Still got scars on my back from your knife

So don't think it's in the past

These kind of wounds, they last and they last

Now did you think it all through?

All these things will catch up to you

And time can heal but this won't

So if you're coming my way, just don't

_Oh, it's so sad to_

_Think about the good times_

_You and I_

_'Cause baby, now we got bad blood_

_You know it used to be mad love_

_So take a look at what you've done_

_'Cause baby, now we got bad blood, hey_

_Now we got problems_

_And I don't think we can solve 'em_

_You made a really deep cut_

_And baby, now we got bad blood, hey_

Band-aids don't fix bullet holes

You say sorry just for show

You live like that, you live with ghosts

Band-aids don't fix bullet holes

You say sorry just for show

You live like that, you live with ghosts

Mmm, if you love like that blood runs cold

_'Cause baby, now we got bad blood_

_You know it used to be mad love_

_So take a look at what you've done_

_'Cause baby, now we got bad blood, hey_

_Now we got problems_

_And I don't think we can solve 'em_

_You made a really deep cut_

_And baby, now we got bad blood, hey_

_'Cause baby, now we got bad blood_

_You know it used to be mad love_

_So take a look at what you've done_

_'Cause baby, now we got bad blood, hey_

_Now we got problems_

_And I don't think we can solve 'em_

_You made a really deep cut_

_And baby, now we got bad blood, hey_

"WOW" everyone clapped for her, she had a really nice voice, _wow who knew her fight with Brad was that bad?_ Zee thought.

"Ok, thank you Jessica" Diana came to the stage "Ok next up we have Zatanna Zatara and Pamela Ivy with their magic show" Diana said and everyone clapped.

Music started playing (Music like... the Nicki Minaj Only Whiite Remix beginning), pink smoke, then Zee appeared out of no where eyes closed, she opened her eyes then her wand appeared glitter waved as she waved it then another pink smoke appeared and Pam showed up next to her.

"Hey, you guys ready?" Artemis said as she came to see Babs.

"Super ready" Babs said.

"Where's Megan?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know, she was here a minute ago" Babs said.

"Hey guys, do you know what's up with Megan?" A blond girl came to their view.

"Oh, hey Bette, what's up with Meagn? Where is she?" Artemis asked.

"Well I saw her shaking behind some curtains and mumbling to herself then when I came to ask her what's up she ran to the bathrooms" Bette said.

"Oh thanks Bette, we were looking for her" Babs said.

"No prob. Good luck out there" Bette said and they started running towards the bathroom but they still managed to let out "Thanks, you too" and a "Break a leg".

They ran in, they reached the third door on the right which was her favorite because it always had a flowers scent air freshener and asked as they knocked on the door "Megan? Are you in here?"

"No" she said with a little bit of hope in her voice and they both sighed, Babs gestured something to Artemis and she understood, Artemis went to the door on the right and Babs went to the door on the left as Babs said "Ok, I guess we should just keep looking.

Babs and Artemis stood on the toilet seats and popped their heads to look at Megan.

"BOO" they screamed together and Megan screamed in shock, she looked up and sighed, then sat down on the toilet seat and sighed again "What do you want?"

"First of all, could you unlock your dooe and get out cause this isn't the comfiest pose ever" Babs said and the three laughed a little, Megan unlocked the door and got out and so did Artemis and Babs.

"What's going on?" Artemis asked quickly.

"Nothing, why would something be wrong? Everything is great, perfect, why would there be anything to worry about?" Megan said in one breath.

"Well for one thing you are talking really really fast so..." Babs started.

"Well I am thinking about the HUNDREDS AND HUNDREDS of people who will be WATCHING us, leave alone the FOUR judges who are just waiting for us to make a MISTAKE" Megan said.

"Ok, calm down Megg, Just take a deep breath, in and out, calmly" Babs started and Megan did what she said.

"Megan, you don't have to be afraid, we will be there with you" Artemis said.

"Look, here you go" Babs went to the wall, she hit it twice, kicked in once and hit again then part of the wall opened and a secret door opened that showed a FRIDGE, Babs opened it and took three beers and gave one to each one, then closed the door again with the reverse move hit, kick, hit, hit.

"What was that?" Artemis asked weirded out.

"They have those all over school, Bruce doesn't know me and Dick know, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him" Babs said.

"Wow, totally AWESOME" Megan said.

"Well, let's make a toast" Artemis said.

"To Friends" Megan said and they drank.

"Ok, let's get out there" Babs said, they obviously didn't finish the beer so they opened the door-fridge and put them back and went out.

They reached at the very end of Zatanna and Pam's magic show.

"Oh and for my final illousion for the night" Zee started as Pam moved away from the stage "I will be pulling a rabbit out of my hat" everyone sighed.

"Don't sigh, this actually harder than it seems" Zee said and then she took off her hat, she started searching it, her full arm went there to search "Oh there you are".

Once she pulled her hand out a tiny person apperared in her hand, that is no rabbit that is Pam.

"Well you are not as furry but you _will_ do" Zee said then she put her on the ground and said something then glitter appeared again and Pam went back to full size.

Everyone stood up and started clapping.

Zee and Pam bowed to the stage and then Diana came clapping and said "Well, that was something I never saw before".

"WOW, you guys were amazing" Megan said quickly as Zee and Pam showed up backstage.

"Yeah, how did you do that last one?" Artemis asked.

"A magician never reveals..." Zee started but she was interrupted.

"Smoke and Mirrors?" Babs guessed.

"Yup" Zee laughed.

"So cool" Megan said.

"And up next we have Barbara Gordon, Megan Morse and Artemis Crock" Diana said.

"Gotta go" the three girls said.

"Good luck" Pam said.

"Break a leg" Zee said.

The three girls came and everyone clapped, Artemis was standing on the right side of the stage, Babs on the left and Megan in the middle, their backs were turned to the crowd, smoke and gas appeared, slow music started playing and Megan and she alone turned around and started singing.

(Megan's lines are _Italic_, Artemis' lines are underline and Babs' lines are in **Bold**)

_Nice to meet you, where you been?_

_I could show you incredible things_

_Magic, madness, heaven, sins_

_Saw you there and I thought_

_"Oh my God, look at that face_

_You look like my next mistake_

_Love's a game, wanna play?"_

_Aaaahhhh_

(Artemis turned around and the music changed)

This hit that ice cold

Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold

This one for them hood girls

Them good girls, straight masterpieces

Stylin', wilin' 

Livin' it up in the city

Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent

Gotta kiss myself I'm so pretty

(She grabbed her jacket both sides, then Babs turned around and the music changed).

**Yo, ayo tonight is the night that I'ma get twisted**

**Myx Moscato and vodka, I'ma mix it**

**Roll that spaceship, we about to get lifted**

**Lift and the President gift is for the gifted**

**This what you came, this what you came for**

**You get what you buy, this what you paid for**

**So make sure the stars is what you aim for**

**Make mistakes though**

**The night is still young**

**The night is still young**

**The night is still young**

**And so are we**

(Megan walked at the stage coming closer to the crowd in proud and the music changed, it wasn't the songs' music but more like a remix to it, like with a more powerful beat)

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

(Artemis walked closer to the crowd so that she reached where Megan was standing and put her arm on Megan's shoulder)

Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)

Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)

Wait a minute, let me take you there (ah)

Wait a minute, tell you (ah, hey)

Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)

Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)

Wait a minute, let me take you there (ah)

Wait a minute, tell you (ah hey)

(Babs walked to the other two and rested her arm on Megan's other shoulder)

**Give it to me, I'm worth it**

**Baby, I'm worth it**

**Uh huh, I'm worth it**

**Gimme, gimme, I'm worth it**

**Give it to me, I'm worth it**

**Baby, I'm worth it**

**Uh huh, I'm worth it**

**Gimme, gimme, I'm worth it**

(All three started singing and dancing and the crowd went wild)

**_Beating my drum like, dum di di dey_**

**_I like the dirty rhythm you play_**

**_I wanna hear you calling my name_**

**_Like, hey mama, mama, hey mama, mama_**

**_Banging the drum like, dum di di dey_**

**_I know you want it in the worst way_**

**_I wanna hear you calling my name_**

**_Like, hey mama, mama, hey mama, mama_**

(Everyone got to her original pose and her original place)

**_Fire up that loud_**

(They turned their backs to the crowd)

**_Another round of shots!_**

(They spun only their top part (they looked behind them), their left hand got to their

waists and they did a _click click_ as the bullet sounds came (like a gun)

and with that they also opened their left leg 90 degrees and closed,

yeah I don't really know how to describe it but if you understood Review below and tell me)

**_Turn down for what?_**

(They went to the front of the stage and music stopped all of a sudden)

**Alright stop... pajama time**

(Music plays just like in the song and then stops and turns to piano)

**_It's been a long day without you my friend_**

**_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_**

**_We've come a long way from where we began_**

**_Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_**

**_When I see you again_**

(They turned their backs as they started in the beginning and each one made her own pose then smoke came again and it all went black and when the lights came back the three girls were off the stage).

"WOW" the crowd clapped hard for them and jumped up and down.

"Wow, what a performane" Diana came clapping.

"That was totally EPIC" Pam said as the three girls came backstage.

"Thanks" the girls said.

"Ok next we have Bette Kane" Diana said and everyone clapped.

**Little Mix - Little Me**

She lives in the shadow of a lonely girl

Voice so quiet you don't hear a word

Always talking but she can't be heard

("Wow her voice is awesome")

You can see it there if you catch her eye

I know she's brave but it's trapped inside

Scared to talk but she don't know why

Wish I knew back then what I know now

Wish I could somehow go back in time

And maybe listen to my own advice

I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out

Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder

Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful

Everything she doesn't see

You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out

And know that right here, right now

You can be beautiful, wonderful

Anything you wanna be (Little me)

Yeah you've got a lot of time to act your age

You can't write a book from a single page

Hands on the clock only turn one way, yeah

Run too fast and you'll risk it all

Can't be afraid to take a fall

Felt so big but she looks so small

Wish I knew back then what I know now

Wish I could somehow go back in time

And maybe listen to my own advice

I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out

Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder

Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful

Everything she doesn't see

You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out

And know that right here, right now

You can be beautiful, wonderful

Anything you wanna be (Ohh, little me)

Little me, yeah, ohh, ohh

I'll tell you one thing I would say to her

I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out

Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder

Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful

Everything she doesn't see

You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out

And know that right here, right now

You can be beautiful, wonderful

Anything you wanna be

I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out

Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder

Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful

Everything she doesn't see

You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out

And know that right here, right now

You can be beautiful, wonderful

Anything you wanna be

(I'll tell you one thing I would say to her)

I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out

Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder

Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful

Everything she doesn't see

You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out

And know that right here, right now

You can be beautiful, wonderful

Anything you wanna be (Ohh, little me)

"WOW" Everyone clapped.

"You killed it out there" the girls said as Bette came to where they were.

"Thanks guys, but not as much as you" Bette said.

"Ok, thank you Bette, next we have our own four Dick Grayson, Wally West, Connor Kent and Roy Harper" Diana said and everyone clapped.

The lights all went out, a single blue spot light lighted, then a red one, a yellew and then green, the spotlights lighted in the corners, then all of them starting going around before going to the middle of the stage, some part of the stage, like a square shapped part opened (Seriously, how many secret doors and walls are at this school) and the four boys appeared.

* * *

**A/N: OK this is the part where I tell you to review your requsets for new songs and then I tell you to plz Follow, Fav and Review.**


	26. Talent Show: Part 2

Connor and Roy had guitars while Dick and Wally sticked to the microphones, music played and they started singing.

(Dick's lines are in _italic,_ Wally's lines are in **Bold**, Roy's lines are in Underline, And Connor's lines are in regular

and when they are all singing it's in **_all of it_**)

**It's the only way we know to go**

**Squad up, never roll alone**

**And we gon' ride on forever**

(He pretended to drive)

**We ride out together**

_It's too late baby_

_There's no turning around_

_I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud_

(He put his hand in his pocket and looked up)

_This is how I do_

_When I think about you_

(He pointed at the crowd)

Ayo, we poppin' like ayo

All my chicks got real hair chilling with the top down

Screaming like ayo

(He put both his hand around his lips like he was shouting)

I'mma take her down

When she bring her friend around

Poppin' it like ayo

I said why you over there lookin' at me?

While I'm with my girlfriend

Why you over there lookin' at me and my girlfriend?

Let's take it to the hotel, let's take it to the hotel

**Okay, I tell her bring it back like she left some**

**Bring it, bring it back like she left some**

**Uh, in the club with the lights off**

**What you acting shy for? Come and show me that you**

**Wid it, wid it, wid it, wid it, wid it**

**Stop playin' how you know that I**

**Wid it, wid it, wid it, wid it, wid it, wid it**

_Now watch me whip (Kill it!)_

_Now watch me nae nae (Okay!)_

_Now watch me whip whip_

_Watch me nae nae (Want me do it?)_

_Now watch me whip (Kill it!)_

_Watch me nae nae (Okay!)_

_Now watch me whip whip_

_Watch me nae nae (Can you do it?)_

_Now watch me_

Oh, don't you dare look back!

Just keep your eyes on me.

I said, "You're holding back",

She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"

This woman is my destiny,

She said, "Oh, oh, oh!

Shut up and dance with me!"

I wanna thrill you like Michael

I wanna kiss you like Prince

Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye like Hathaway

Write a song for you like this

You're over my head

I'm out of my mind

Thinking I was born

In the wrong time

It's love on rewind

(There was a lot of pointing at this part)

**I'm bulletproof nothing to lose**

**Fire away, fire away**

**Ricochet, you take your aim**

**Fire away, fire away**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**I am titanium...**

What you wanna do baby?

Where you wanna go?

Ill take you to the moon baby

(He pointed up)

Ill take you to the floor

(He pointed down)

Ill treat you like a real lady

No matter where you go

Just give me some time baby

Cos you know,

_Even when we're apart I know my heart is still there with you_

_Five more hours till the night is ours, and I'm in bed with you_

_This right here is my type of party_

_Five more hours we're just getting started_

_This right here is my type of party_

_Five more hours we're just getting started_

**You know you like it but it drives you insane**

**You know you like it but it drives you insane**

**You know you like it but you're scared of the shame**

**What you want, what you gonna do?**

**You know you like it but it drives you insane**

**Follow me cause you know that you wanna feel the same**

**You know you like it but it drives you insane**

**What you want, what you gonna do?**

Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader

(He looked at the side of the stage and winked at Megan)

She is always right there when I need her

Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader

She is always right there when I need her

I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed

Get along with the voices inside of my head

You trying to save me, stop holding your breath

And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

_This is my fight song  
_

_Take back my life song_

_Prove I'm alright song_

_My power's turned on_

_Starting right now I'll be strong_

_I'll play my fight song_

**_Go, go, go, go, go, go_**

**_Go, shorty_**

**_It's your birthday_**

**_We gon' party like it's your birthday_**

**_We gon' sip Bacardi like it's your birthday_**

**_And you know we don't care that it's not your birthday_**

_And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

_'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes

Saying a-yo

Gotta let go

I wanna celebrate and live my life

Saying a-yo

Baby, let's go

'Cause we gon' rock this club

We gon' go all night

We gon' light it up

Like it's dynamite

'Cause I told you once

Now I told you twice

We gon' light it up

Like it's dynamite

**_Take it back to the place when_**

**_You know it all began_**

**_We can be anything we wanna be_**

**_You can tell by the noise that_**

**_The boys are back again_**

**_Together making history_**

(Wally and Dick sing that part)

The boys are back

Gonna do it again

Gonna wake up the neighborhood

The boys are back (yeah)

The boys are back

Climbing up the walls

Anytime we want

The word is out

The boys are back

(That part was sang by Connor and Wally)

**_We got you dancing  
_**

**_Got you doing_**

**_D doing it yeah_**

_**We got you dancing**_

_**Got you doing**_

_**D doing it yeah**_

_**We got you dancing**_

_**Got you doing**_

_**D doing it yeah**_

And the crowd went wild.

They were right, at this point they did have everyone dancing.

Everyone started clapping hard for those four.

"Wow, what a performance, thank you boys, ok next we have a play from our senior class performing a play" Diana said.

"That was totally freaking amazing" Babs said as the boys showed up backstage.

"Thanks" Wally said first.

"You killed it outhere too, you know" Dick said to Babs.

"Thanks, oh man, hey" Babs said then looked around making sure no one was around "Did any of you was a little scared before performing?"

"Yeah, you had someone scared too?" Dick asked.

"Yeah Megan" Babs said.

"Really? I would have suspected Artemis" Dick said.

"Who was it with you?" Babs asked.

"Connor, oh the irony" Dick said.

"No way, the I-Don't-Have-Any-Feelings guy was scared?" Babs asked.

"I know, weird right?" Dick said.

"Yeah, wait is this a musical play?" Babs asked.

"huh?" Dick looked "oh yeah".

"What's that song?" Babs asked.

"I think Black Magic by Little Mix" Dick answered.

**Little Mix - Black Magic**

All the girls on the block knocking at my door!

Wanna know what it is, make the boys want more!

Is your lover playing on your side?

Said he loves you but he ain't got time

Here's the answer

Come and get it at a knocked down price

Full of honey just to make him sweet

Crystal balling just to help him see

What he's been missing

So come and get it while you still got time

Get your boy on his knees

And repeat after me, say

Take a sip of my secret potion,

I'll make you fall in love.

For a spell that can't be broken,

One drop should be enough.

Boy, you belong to me,

I got the recipe and it's called Black Magic

(And it's called Black Magic)

Take a sip of my secret potion,

One taste and you'll be mine.

It's a spell that can't be broken

It'll keep you up all night

Boy, you belong to me,

I got the recipe and it's called Black Magic

(And it's called Black Magic)

If you're looking for Mr. Right

Need that magic to change him over night

Here's the answer

Come and get it while you still got time

Get your boy on his knees

And repeat after me, say

Take a sip of my secret potion,

I'll make you fall in love.

For a spell that can't be broken,

One drop should be enough.

Boy, you belong to me,

I got the recipe and it's called Black Magic

(And it's called Black Magic)

Take a sip of my secret potion,

One taste and you'll be mine.

It's a spell that can't be broken

It'll keep you up all night

Boy, you belong to me,

I got the recipe and it's called Black Magic

(And it's called Black Magic)

All the girls on the block knocking at my door! (I got the recipe)

Wanna know what it is, make the boys want more! (Now you belong to me)

All the girls on the block knocking at my door! (I got the recipe)

Wanna know what it is, make the boys want more! (Now you belong to me)

Take a sip from my secret potion,

I'll make you fall in love.

For a spell that can't be broken,

One drop should be enough.

Boy, you belong to me

I got the recipe.

And it's called, and it's called, and it's called Black Magic!

Take a sip of my secret potion,

One taste and you'll be mine.

It's a spell that can't be broken

It'll keep you up all night

Boy, you belong to me,

I got the recipe and it's called Black Magic

(And it's called Black Magic)

Falling in love

Falling in love

Falling in love

Falling in love

Falling in love

Falling in love

Falling in love

Falling in love

Magic

"WOW" that was great, they ended the play with this song and everyone started clapping.

"That was great" Babs said.

"Yeah, awesome" Wally said.

"That was some performance, thank you, now we have from the dance team..." Diana started then Babs looked around for Dick and she was gonna ask him if he is performing with them or not since he was the captin but she didn't find him.

She looked to the stage and Dick was on stage with four other guys and three girls doing flips and jumps.

"When did he...?" Wally asked looking around "...And his outfit".

It wasn't just dancing it had some killer gymnastics moves too.

It was like this dance video watch?v=ZyRNNkwkUog but with more flips jumps and gymnastics, make sure you check it out Dick would be the one in the middle, the three girls would be the ones behined him and the guys on the sides.

**A/N: VIDEO IS NOT MADE BY ME AND I'M NOT INVOLVED WITH IT, I JUST LOVE CHECKING AWESOME DANCE VIDEOS.**

"WOW" they clapped for them.

"You were incredible" They said to Dick as he came to his friends.

"Thanks guys" Dick said.

"Thank you, now up next we have Connor Kent, Megan Morse, Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon, Wally West, Roy Harper and Artemis Crock" Diana welcomed them to the stage by that time Dick had already changed his clothes again.

**Babs:**

A warning to the people, the good and the evil

This is war

**Connor: **

To the soldier,

**Wally:**

the civilian,

**Roy:**

the martyr,

**Artemis:**

the victim

**All:**

This is war

**Wally &amp; Roy:**

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie

And the moment to live and the moment to die

**Dick &amp; Babs:**

The moment to fight, the moment to fight

To fight, to fight, to fight

**Artemis &amp; Megan:**

To the right, to the left

We will fight to the death

To the edge of the Earth

**All:**

It's a brave new world from the last to the first

**Connor &amp; Megan**

To the right, to the left

We will fight to the death

To the edge of the Earth

**All:**

It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world

**Megan:**

A warning to the prophet,

**Artemis:**

the liar,

**Wally:**

the honest

**All:**

This is war

**Dick:**

To the leader,

**Roy:**

the pariah,

**Connor: **

the victor,

**Megan: **

the messiah

**All:**

This is war

**Connor &amp; Roy**

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie

And the moment to live and the moment to die

**Babs &amp; Artemis:**

The moment to fight, the moment to fight

To fight, to fight, to fight

**Dick &amp; Wally**

To the right, to the left

We will fight to the death

To the edge of the Earth

**All:**

It's a brave new world from the last to the first

To the right, to the left

We will fight to the death

To the edge of the Earth

**All:**

It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world, it's a brave new world

**Babs:**

I do believe in the light

Raise your hands into the sky

The fight is done, the war is won

**Dick:**

Lift your hands toward the sun

Toward the sun

**Connor &amp; Dick:**

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie and the moment to live and the moment to die

Toward the sun

**Wally &amp; Artemis:**

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie and the moment to live and the moment to die

Toward the sun

**Megan &amp; Babs:**

The moment to fight, the moment to fight, the moment to fight, the moment to fight

Fight fight fight fight fight

The war is won

**Roy &amp; Dick:**

The moment to fight, the moment to fight

Fight fight fight fight fight

**Connor &amp; Artemis:**

To the right, to the left

We will fight to the death

To the edge of the Earth

**All:**

It's a brave new world from the last to the first

**Wally &amp; Babs:**

To the right, to the left

We will fight to the death

To the edge of the Earth

**All:**

It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world, it's a brave new world

**Megan &amp; Roy:**

The war is won

The war is won

**All:**

A brave new world

"WOW" they clapped for them really hard.

"That was some performance, Now, with that we have concluded everything for the night" Diana started "And now for the results..."

Diana went to take a paper from Barry but he took it back in a teasing way when she went to grab it, and with the annoyed look on her face he could have sworn he heard her threaten him.

"And the winner is..." Diana opened the folded piece of paper as soon as Bruce got to her side and they smiled at each other before announcing...

* * *

**Actually that's for YOU to decide, I didn't want to choose because my choice is obvious so Review below what you thought about the chapter and who do you think should win or just PM me and I'll count the votes and tell you the results in the next chap.**

**See ya later, WR123 signing out**


	27. Celebrations, Parties and The End

"And the winner is..." Diana opened the folded piece of paper as soon as Bruce got to her side and they smiled at each other before announcing...

"The girls: Barbara Gordon, Megan Morse and Artemis Crock" Diana said and the whole crowd went wild with cheers and applause.

The three girls got on stage and took their trophy.

And when they got back to the rest of their friends, they hugged them and congratulated them.

"Well I guess we should celebrate" Dick suggested "My house?"

"Yeah" they all said at once.

* * *

"Oh and remember the time we played Extreme Truth or Dare and Dick dared Wally to flush his head down the toilet" Megan said and they all laughed.

"Hey Alfred, a round of shots please" Dick said.

Alfred got a couple shots.

"To the memories" Dick said as he took his shot.

"To the memories" everyone repeated.

"Guys, there is something... We need to tell you" Zee said pointing to her and Pamela.

"Go ahead" Wally said.

"Say what you want, you know you can talk to us about anything" Artemis said.

"Well... This is kinda... Well..." Zee couldn't speak the words "We are sort of..." Zee started putting her hands together like lego.

"Yeah that's it" Zee said nodding her head not finding the words.

"We are sort of an item right now" Pamela said instead of Zee.

"You mean you are...?" Megan asked not finishing her sentence.

"Yeah, we are lesbians" Zee said.

"Ooooh" the girls said like they just saw the cutest baby in the world.

"So... Tell us about it" Megan started asking.

"When did your feelings start?"

"When was your first date?"

"How did you know you were lesbians?"

"When you brought her, about two or three weeks ago, we just... Knew" Zee explained finally could talk.

"Oh my god, we are so happy for you two, you look adorable together" they said to them.

"Thanks guys" the two said, Pamela rested her hand on the table and looked at Zee, Zee looked at her then put her hand in Pamela's hand.

"And for that... Alfred, another round, please" Dick said and everyone laughed.

As Alfred came in the room with a couple shots enough for everyone, Bruce came into the room and took one shot, he said "Have fun, I'm out" he drank it and went out of sight but then came back and said "But not too much fun" and then he left.

"Hey Wally, go get the Speaker from Dick's room and let's celebrate" Roy said and Wally nodded and went to get it.

"Speaking of celebrations..." Babs started "What about prom?"

"Yeah it's in three days" Megan said "I am so excited".

"Have you picked out something to wear?" Zee asked.

"Yeah" Pam and Megan answered while Artemis and Babs said "No".

"No? You haven't picked out a dress yet?" Megan asked surprised.

"We must fix this" Zee said in a weird tone.

"I don't wanna go shopping, it's too... Exhausting" Babs said and Artemis agreed.

"Ugh, c'mon you guys, it's prom" Pamela sighed.

"Hey maybe we could go in a pair of sneakers and sone jeans, if the two of us did it, it wouldn't be weird" Artemis said.

"I like your thinking" Babs said.

"What? No, no way, you will wear dresses and high heels like normal people at prom, and we will help you with your hair and dress" Megan said.

Artemis and Babs sighed while Dick, Wally and Roy grinned.

"Ha ha you have to wear dresses and high heels" Dick said mocking them.

"And you will have to wear a tuxedo Master Dick" Alfred came out of nowhere and said to him.

"Ha ha you will have to wear a tuxedo" Wally mocked Dick and Roy laughed with him.

"I wouldn't be so happy if I were you two Mr Harper and Mr West, Mr Allen and Mr Queen sent me your suits for cleaning and ironing" Alfred said and the two sighed while the others laughed.

* * *

"Just try, these are the last two" Megan begged Babs and Artemis as she handed each one a dress.

"You said that five dresses ago" Babs sighed.

"C'mon, please" Megan begged again and the two sighed.

"Fine just get me green, I like green" Artemis said.

"I like her style" Pamela said.

"Girls, I think we found the dresses" Megan said and Zee and Pam gave each other a high five as Babs and Artemis came out of the dressing room wearing the dresses.

* * *

"Please, don't think I enjoy being here" Jade, Artemis' sister yelled.

"Then why did you come?" Artemis asked yelling.

"Because it's prom and I am going with Roy and he brought me here" Jade yelled.

"Well then maybe..." Artemis started but Megan stopped her.

"Let's not fight, and just finish this, the boys are waiting for us down stairs" Megan said.

* * *

Wally looked at his watch again for the fifth time this past half a minute.

"C'mon, I'm getting bored" Wally sighed.

"Hey you are just upset because you are losing" Dick said and then he looked back to the TV, Dick, Roy, Connor &amp; Wally were playing Call of Duty on Megan's Xbox, she didn't have the DVD they brought it, but she apperantly had Just Dance 2015.

"We are ready" Megan said as she came down stairs with the rest of the girls.

"Finally" Wally sighed under his breath.

The guys were all dresses in black tuxedos, the only difference was everyone had a difference was the color of tie or bow tie. Connor was wearing a blue tie, Wally was wearing a yellow bow tie, Roy was wearing a red bow tie and Dick was wearing a red tie.

Zatanna was wearing a beige dress, which was all glitter on the top part and white high heels and two of her hair locks were pulled back while the rest of her hair was let down.

Pamela was wearing a Plant Green color dress, no stripes, it went all the way down to her knees with green high heels and a lock of her hair was pulled just a little to the back and a small flower clip.

Megan was wearing a pink dress that went down to her ankles with matching high heels and Megan's hair was all pulled up in a high ponytail.

Jade was wearing a purple dress with black stripes on the bottom half of it, no stripes, and black high heels and her hair was let down.

Babs was wearing a purple dress, all glitter on top and no stripes from the top and her hair was all let down.

Artemis was wearing a green dress with a dash of blue and Green flats (She wanted to wear sneakers too but Megan insisted), Artemis' hair was pulled up in a high ponytail like always but just one thing wasn't right, her hair went to her neck and not all the way down to her ankles.

"Babe, you cut your hair?" Wally asked surprised.

"No I just loaned it to a girl on the streets, what do YOU think?" Artemis answered.

"Well Rapunzel, you look beautiful" Wally said and she playfully hit him in the shoulder.

"I can't believe Kaldur missed the prom" Roy said.

"Yeah, it's too bad he went to that thing with his adoptive dad" Wally said.

"Yeah" Dick agreed.

"Ok let's go Alfred is waiting" Roy said and they all went out to the Limousine.

"Wow, every time I enter this Limousine is like the first time" Wally said.

"Hey everyone look over here" Zee said and when they looked she took a picture of them doing silly faces in her phone.

"This is a night to remember" Pam said.

* * *

"Ok we gonna slow things down now" the Dj said as he changed the song from Turn Down For What to Love Me Like You Do

"May I have this dance" Dick asked putting his hand out to Babs as did Wally, Roy and Connor asked their dates to dance.

"I don't know Grayson, I don't just dance with anyone" Babs said in a mocking tone.

"Of course, daughter of commissioner Gordon..." He started with a mocking tone.

"Who will be your boss in a few months, so you better make this a good night" Babs pointed out mockingly.

"Is that a threat miss Gordon?" He asked teasingly getting closer to her and putting a hand to her waist and moving her closer to him.

"You can say so" Babs said mockingly.

"What don't you believe I can make this the Best Night Ever" he pointed to the banner that had the name of this theme's prom Best Night Ever.

"I don't know, you will have to prove it" Babs said teasing and Dick moved her body even closer to him.

"I will take that as a challenge" Dick said as he got Babs' hand in his other hand that wasn't on her waist and she put her other hand on his shoulder.

They started spinning around, he could clearly dance and she... Well, not so much but she just followed his moves.

"Hey Babs, I brought you something" Dick said still dancing.

"Dick..." Barbara sighed.

"Don't worry, it's not like that" Dick said "It's sort of... Well... Here you go" he handed her a jewelry box and told her to open it as he broke the dance.

She opened it slowly and as she saw what's inside it...

"Dick... This is..." She didn't find the right words.

"You like it?" He asked an obviously stupid question.

"I love it" Babs said "But I can't take this, this is your mom's necklace".

"Yeah well, I don't think I will wear it, and it's been in my drawer for too long" Dick said.

"But Dick this is your mom's necklace" she repeated.

"I know, and she told me to give it to someone special, I want you to have it" Dick said.

"Will...will she be okay with me wearing it?" Babs asked.

"Who?" Dick asked.

"Your mom, would she have accepted this?" She asked.

"Are you kidding? She would be the one telling me to give it to you" Dick said.

He took it from her then he turned around behind her and rested the necklace in her neck, she put a hand on the diamond on her necklace and felt it as soon as Dick dressed her it.

She turned around and looked into his eyes and he looked into her eyes he moved closer to her and gave her a kiss and she kissed back.

"Aaahh freshmen, young love, they haven't had their dreams crushed yet" a random girl in the background said to her friend about Dick and Babs.

* * *

**A Week Later**

"3" the whole class said at once.

"2"

"1"

The bell rang and everyone went wild.

"SCHOOL IS OVER" A guy said.

"It's now summer" Babs said to Dick as they were walking out of the classroom door.

"This will be the best summer ever" Dick said.

"Hey have you heard Roy is going to Princeton?" Babs asked.

"Really? No way, that is so awesome" Dick said.

"What's so awesome?" Megan asked as she, Connor and Kaldur were walking and they met up with Dick and Babs.

"Roy is going to Princeton next year" Dick announced.

"Wow, really?" Megan was ecited for him.

"I believe we should go congratulate our friend for such an achievement" Kaldur said.

"Who are you congratulating and why?" Wally asked as he and Artemis met up with the rest of them.

"Roy got into Princeton" Babs announced.

"Roy got into Princeton?" Zee asked as she and Pam met up with the others.

"That's like the best university in the country" Pam said.

"We should throw him a party" Dick said.

"Oh man you and parties" Babs sighed.

"Oh come on, we _so_ should" Dick said and they all nodded.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:** So guys, that was prom and I think this is the end of this story **BUT** I might write a sequel to it at the beginning of fall, **BUT **that depends on you guys, if you want just Review for a sequel and keep following this story and follow me to get the news when I write a sequel.

Make sure you check out my _other_ stories and I think later today or maybe tomorrow I will start a new story.


	28. The End? Or is it? SEQUEL TIME

**The end?**

**Or is it?**

**SEQUEL TIME**

**Hey guys I wanted to say that since I'm **

**back to school I decided ****I should **

**make a sequel to this story you can**

**check it out, I just posted it.. it's called**

**"Gotham High: Sophomore Year"**

**And if you haven't noticed I changed the title of this story from**

**Gotham High to Gotham High: Freshmen**

**Anyways I want to say thank you so much for**

**anyone who Followed, Favorited and Reviewed this story**

**It means so much to me and**

**I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did**  
**And I hope you read the Sequel.**

**K BYE**  
**See you in my other stories!**


End file.
